Betrayed
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Naruto es torturado severeramente en su infancia, logrando que sus emociones se bloqueen. Qué sucederia si despues de un tiempo tuviera que regresar a Konoha, pero con habilidades nunca antes vistas? Posee elementos de Rurouni Kenshin.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**U**n trío shinobi corría entre la oscuridad de la noche a toda la velocidad que les permitían tanto sus músculos como su experiencia. Aparentemente el pueblo conocido como Toori no Kome, había sido atacado recientemente por una pequeña escuadra de ninjas rebeldes, en alianza con algunos Samurai que vagaban sin amo a quien servir.

Quizás dependiendo de las circunstancias, Konohagakure no Sato hubiese enviado a un pequeño grupo de Jounin a encargarse del problema en vez de un escuadrón completo de ANBU, entrenados para batallas largas y definitivas.

La aldea necesitaba todas sus armas en línea y dispuestas a desplegarse en caso de que alguna otra aldea intentase aprovecharse de este "aparente momento de debilidad", pero el Hokage había sido muy especifico de porque esta misión era importante. Naruto Uzumaki, un niño de apenas cinco años de edad, próximo a cumplir los seis, habitaba en ese pequeño poblado arrocero, al haber sido adoptado un año anterior.

La familia era decente, un grupo de vendedores comunes de arroz que prometieron cuidar del niño como si fuese suyo propio, quizás introducirlo en la academia ninja una vez alcanzase la edad apropiada.

Pero los recientes reportes habían confirmado que de hecho, el chico no solo era tratado como un esclavo, sino que el maltrato al parecer era a nivel del pueblo. Lo más alarmante aun es que los Chuunin contratados para mantener al Hokage al tanto de la situación del niño en cuestión, jamás reportaron abuso alguno por parte de sus padres adoptivos.

Solo basto el ataque de un Ronin habilidoso para despertar la alarma en el pueblo, más aun porque aparentemente tal sujeto había sido curado y atendido por un maltratado infante, por supuesto que el vendado sujeto no duro demasiado a manos de los Chuunin entrenados, debido a las precarias condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Pero lo que jamás esperaron es que dicho hombre tuviese camaradas y seguidores que no tardaron en desatar su ira en contra de la aldea que se había llevado a su apreciado líder.

Ambos Chuunin que "custodiaban" al chico, perecieron a manos de los Shinobi enemigos, en un intento de huir e informar a la aldea de que uno de los puntos comerciales del país del fuego estaba bajo ataque.

Los sitiadores totalmente confiados de su control, jamás esperaron que alguno de los aldeanos tuviese la capacidad física como para cumplir la misma función que los "Shinobi", e ir corriendo hasta la aldea principal con tal de conseguir ayuda.

Claramente ante la presencia de los ahora en combate ANBU, se habían equivocado.

"Inu", el líder actual de esta pequeña triada de ANBU, caía de frente en la batalla, confrontándose a un hombre de apariencia dudosa que portaba no solo un par de ojos rojos por las lagrimas, sino también una mirada desvalijada de toda vida o principio.

Su traje de entonación verde y clara apariencia femenina estaba manchado con la sangre de sus victimas, y como no estarlo cuando su arma no era mas que una enorme Kusari gama.

El ANBU con la mascara de perro se alisto para la batalla, desenvainando su Kodachi con sigilo y destreza, esquivando una ráfaga de viento que obviamente según su experiencia, era producto de la enorme cadena que portaba el arma de su enemigo.

Aprovechando las obvias señales de agotamiento, decidió ponerle fin a las cosas, arrojándose de frente a el con tal de acabar con su vida en un solo movimiento, solo para encontrarse con la cruda realidad de que el ataque inicial no fue hecho con mas motivo que conseguir que realizara este movimiento en especifico.

El afeminado hombre de la Kusari gama solo sonrió ante su victoria asegurada, cuando con un ligero movimiento de muñeca su arma se movilizo de manera superflua sobre sus dedos, antes de atraer el filo hacia el torso del Shinobi, empujando con firmeza al encontrarse con la dureza de su caja torácica esperando ser bañado en sangre e intestinos frescos, solo para encontrarse con la enorme sorpresa de que su victima se había transformado en simple humo ante sus agotados ojos.

De hecho, el pobre hombre no tuvo oportunidad de discernir que había ocurrido realmente, cuando el frío acero de un Kodachi atravesó su garganta desde la parte posterior de su cuello, cortando su columna vertebral en un solo golpe, asesinándolo en el acto y sin mayor espectáculo tras de si.

Con un ligero empujón hacia el frente, el ANBU procedió a retorcer la hoja de su pequeña espada, asegurándose de que su objetivo, de haber quedado con vida de alguna manera, permaneciera ahora inmóvil para el resto de la eternidad.

Retiro su Kodachi de inmediato al presentir que a su espalda alguien se acercaba con sumo sigilo, quizás uno de los Shinobi que el civil había reportado antes de morir de cansancio y estrés.

Frunció el seño antes de que una espada atravesare su pecho y esta pasara de largo para la sorpresa y alarma de su ahora espantado enemigo. Había caído con un simple Bushin, giro su rostro un par de veces antes de sentir una mano tomar sus pies con fuerza mortal, y su cuerpo sumergirse bajo tierra, aprisionándole de inmediato a una muerte rápida ante la espada del ahora libre ANBU, que despachaba con relativa facilidad al enemigo que supuestamente debía ameritar su presencia.

Entrando en batalla por unos cortos quince minutos, el escuadrón de tres personas se reunió en el centro del pueblo para comparar información de que habían enfrentado.

"Neko" el miembro femenino de la triada, informo que se había enfrentado con un hombre ciego que intentaba usar un escudo hecho de caparazón de tortuga, junto a un gran despliegue de palabrería y velocidad.

Ella no titubeo en aplastarlo con un Doton bien ubicado, triturando el cuerpo completo del algo molesto hombre, antes de entablar batalla con una Kunoichi de bajo nivel a la cual enfrento con mucha más piedad que a su anterior enemigo, comprobando antes de terminarla indoloramente, que la mujer era la amante del Ronin asesinado por los Shinobi de Konoha.

"Bunta" un hombre un poco mas fornido que sus dos camaradas, afirmo haberse encontrado con un numero inusual de bandidos de las montañas, muy bien equipados con entrenamiento medio y armaduras usadas pero en buen estado. Antes de conseguirse con un Ninja Famélico que utilizaba su poco peso para sobrevolar por su cabeza y arrojar grandes cantidades de explosivos sobre el, intentando obliterarlo.

Cabe decir que con un buen salto, no tardo en aproximarse a su persona y partirlo con relativa facilidad por la mitad con su Kodachi, bañándose para el mal humor del hombre, en la sangre e intestinos de su enemigo antes de caer a tierra para proseguir con los bandidos.

"Inu", una vez informado sus encuentros con sus oponentes, además de claro, unos cuantos bandidos. Supo con claridad que ninguno de estos enemigos pudo tener la capacidad para sorprender y tomar desprevenidos a dos Chuunin de buen nivel como lo eran los que estuvieron en algún punto asignados a la supervisión del Jinchuuriki.

El trío emprendió una búsqueda minuciosa de sobrevivientes, solo para encontrar con grima que ni siquiera los niños se habían escapado de la furia de los bandidos, incluso en algunos casos, al punto de encontrar familias enteras despedazadas por el arremeter de hachas, martillos y espadas con pésimo filo.

Los tres no tardaron en conseguir a jóvenes doncellas el yacer desvestidas y degolladas una vez los bandidos habían conseguido lo que deseaban, algunas de ellas para el enojo de la mujer presente… no habían crecido lo suficiente como para tan siquiera haber menstruado por primera vez.

Quería encontrar a los culpables y otorgarles una muerte dolorosa y lenta, quizás torturarlos y dejarlos con vida solo para entregárselos a Ibiki y Anko, indicando cual fue el delito cometido. Sabia muy bien que Anko a pesar de su imagen, tenía un punto débil por este tipo de temas, y que solía introducir de forma… poco ortodoxa por agujeros no muy confortables, algunas de sus mas toxicas invocaciones con tal de que estas mordiesen sus adentros, para luego dejarlos morir con lentitud y agonía mientras ella cortaba sus dedos al mismo tiempo en que el veneno diluía sus intestinos.

Pero alguien se había adelantado a sus ensoñaciones, y para su desdicha había despachado con un rápido ataque a cada uno de ellos, despertando la alarma en los ANBU al ver con pericia entre los cadáveres, que quizás fue este sujeto en específico quien elimino a los Chuunin encargados de la supervisión del joven Jinchuuriki.

Lentamente se adentraron en la enorme residencia, comprendiendo con grima que a medida que avanzaban, las victimas aumentaban más y más, hasta el punto en que incluso los civiles habían perecido en manos de este formidable oponente.

Cada cuello, apéndice u extremidad amputada fue hecha con extremo sigilo, incluso en los rostros decapitados podía apreciarse que algunos jamás sintieron dolor alguno, mientras otros eran la epitome de la desgracia y el sufrimiento. Para el alivio de los tres jóvenes adultos, entre las victimas jamás se encontraron niños de ninguna edad. De hecho, las señales indicaban que dicho "asesino" estaba acompañado por otra presencia, que aparentemente llevaba gran peso sobre sus hombros, por las marcas y hendiduras que dejaban sus pies al pisar el tatami.

Inu estuvo a punto de ordenar que se separasen cuando una enorme explosión los arrojo en contra de las paredes.

Por valiosos segundos ellos tardaron en recuperar el sentido de sus alrededores, solo para descubrir que a medida que se ahondaban en la estructura, de que la afable arquitectura hogareña desaparecía por completo y se tornaba más oscura y tétrica a medida que avanzaban, incluso asemejaba a una cámara de tortura, con las paredes repletas de viejas manchas de sangre y otras sustancias que no deseaban examinar.

Una vez llegaron al final, encontraron con horror que de hecho, el calabozo de la comisaría había sido convertido en una cámara de torturas improvisada, y que en uno de los postes de madera yacía colgando y sangrante un pequeño niño de seis años, con obvias señales de haber sido azotado constantemente antes de que la aldea fuese atacada.

Los ANBU de hecho no tuvieron tiempo para contemplar si el chico estaba vivo o muerto, debido a que ante el, irradiando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, se encontraba un Shinobi de alto rango, cubierto de pies a cabeza en sangre, sus vestimentas estaban ajustadas a su cuerpo enmarcando una esculpida figura que incluso adonis envidiaría. Su cabello, exageradamente largo poseía el mismo color de la sangre que adornaban sus ropas.

Su cabeza estaba cubierta por tela del mismo color azulado que el resto de sus prendas, en su frente su Hitai-Ate portaba un diseño jamás visto por algún miembro del equipo. Casi parecía una obra de arte; una placa metálica de hermosos acabados que de manera irregular cubría su frente, sus esquinas eran curveadas y enmarcaban una especie de oleaje que era idéntico en cada lado.

Pero lo que mas resaltaba era la silueta de un demonio… no, de un dragón rugiendo furioso en el centro de la misma placa metálica. Su rostro estaba cubierto casi por completo, a excepción de la piel alrededor de sus ojos, que eran de un azul cielo que resaltaba enormemente ante el ligero mechón de cabello que caía sobre los mismos.

Al parecer, la extensión que podía verse era producto de algún golpe afortunado dirigido a su cabeza con tal de acabarle, pero era aparente que solo pudo rasgar la fábrica de la misma, dejando caer el cabello que ahora ondula debido a la intensidad de su furia.

En ambas manos portaba una espada que imploraba respeto ante solo ver su hoja reluciente.

La triada no pudo ignorar la gran cantidad de Youki que irradiaba de la espada que el hombre portaba en su mano izquierda. De hecho en algunos puntos de su respiración, esta parecía relucir de rojo, iluminando su silueta en la oscuridad.

Todo en el hombre indicaba que cualquier movimiento en falso les costaría la vida.

- ¡Aléjate del niño! – esgrimió valiente Inu mientras irradiaba su propia porción de instinto asesino, despertando sin desearlo al chico en medio de lo que quizás seria la batalla que definiría el si vivía o moría en este lugar.

No le sorprendió que arrancase a gritar por la escena que se desenvolvía ante su persona. Claro, que nadie esperaba que el desconocido envainase sus espadas ante el sonido del chico. Alertando al escuadrón de que ahora podía ser una oportunidad de asestar un golpe definitivo, quizás el hombre tenia debilidad por los niños, y en un momento de flaqueza había bajado la guardia lo suficiente como para que ellos se arrojasen sobre el con experticia.

Solo para encontrarse con un mar de Kage Bushin, que vapulearon cada fibra del trío tan solo dejándoles con fuerzas suficientes como para que pudiesen erguirse con sus propios medios. Cabe decir que tal técnica poseía otra alteración de gran calaña, los clones literalmente estaban hechos de las sombras que inundaban el lugar, ya que una vez habían cumplido su trabajo, estos regresaron a su posición original con tal de esparcirse en el suelo, paredes y techo, como si nunca hubiesen tenido vida.

- ¡Na…ra! – comento adolorido Bunta, mientras intentaba a como diese lugar impedir que el desconocido se acercase mas a su objetivo.

Inu, un poco más experto en el campo de batalla se irguió de inmediato, solo para descubrir que su propia sombra ahora amenazaba con cortarle el cuello ante la mínima provocación. Hecho enfatizado ante la pequeña cantidad de sangre que corría ante la presión con la cual presionaba sobre el mismo.

Neko estaba inconciente, aparentemente en mejores condiciones que sus contrapartes masculinas. El atacante simplemente la había dejado noqueada con un simple golpe, mientras que a los varones del grupo los demolió por completo. Inu arrugo el entrecejo ante lo furiosa que estaría la mujer al enterarse de que fue tratada de manera distinta a sus compañeros solo por su sexo.

Mas su atención se vio rápidamente atraída hacia el silencio fúnebre que prosiguió después del sonido seco de un claro puñetazo.

El niño había dejado de gritar y llorar, y ahora yacía callado e inconciente, sujetado por las mórbidas cadenas que laceraban su carne con extrema crueldad. Intento decir algo, mas el desenfundar de la espada del sujeto envió alarmas a la cabeza del experimentado capitán ANBU.

Sabia que lo que estaba por percibir era un acto de "bondad" de un Shinobi a otro, al terminar con el sufrimiento del niño de una vez por todas. Pero sus órdenes eran el regresar a la aldea al chiquillo cuanto antes, y en el mejor estado físico posible, no podía fallar por el amor del cielo. Mas nunca pudo moverse ante los rápidos movimientos del desconocido, que para la ahora confusión del capitán, extendía los brazos hacia el frente con sumo cuidado de sujetar al malherido infante.

Las únicas victimas de su pericia fueron las cadenas que se adentraban en su carne debido al peso de su cuerpo. Con un solo brazo sostuvo su pequeña humanidad, antes de envainar su espada con su apéndice restante.

Se dio la vuelta y se enfrento a los ahora más recuperados ANBU, quienes esperaban un golpe final fuese otorgado al ver que estaban a su completa merced. El formidable desconocido se detuvo al frente de ellos desenfundando su espada. Ignorando que Inu parecía hipnotizado ante sus movimientos, mas exactamente en el emblema que adornaba el mango de la espada.

Bunta espero el golpe final más este nunca llego, de hecho lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido del metal al recorrer la madera que recubría el suelo donde estaban sentados.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre dibujo un emblema que no se había visto en años desde la muerte de su aparente "último miembro", a manos del Kyuubi no Kitsune. Una espiral que parecía enmarcarse en las retinas de los ANBU aun concientes al ser bien conocida por una buena porción de la población Shinobi.

Una espiral que obviamente, solo portaba un pequeño niño huérfano que contaba con el desprecio y el desden de la población civil.

Un emblema que significaba el regreso de un clan, que en algún tiempo de la historia porto una gran alianza con Konohagakure no Sato y el país de fuego.

Una espiral que identificaba a los miembros del clan del remolino, los Uzumaki.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I **

**Confrontación y pérdida. **

**E**l camino regreso a Konoha no pudo ser mas empedrado, tanto literal como figurativamente. Kakashi, el más experto del trío de ANBU, intentaba a como de lugar mantener bajo su rango de atención los movimientos del hombre al que "custodiaban" en estos instantes.

Le era demasiado sospechoso que dicho ser aceptara las condiciones que ellos… él, había exclamado una vez recobro la compostura.

Sin decir palabra alguna, sin mediación, negación o sonido que develara las intenciones de quien en aquellos instantes pudo haberlos matado sin problema alguno.

No obstante, su apego hacia su objetivo, estaba más claro que el agua. Más aun cuando a pesar de las plegarias del miembro femenino del equipo, dicho hombre jamás dejo escapar de sus manos al pequeño niño. De hecho el único estatuto que le hizo reconsiderar el escucharla, era cuando ella enojada insistía que el joven necesitaba de una revisión médica.

Eso si le permitió, sin embargo, bajo su mirada de halcón, sumado a una de sus manos peligrosamente cerca del mango de una de sus temibles espadas.

Al terminar el procedimiento, el sujeto en cuestión volvió a tomar posesión del cuerpo inconciente de quien ellos conocen como Naruto Uzumaki, ahora apellidado Gyakuten, bueno al menos ya no mas al ver que el pequeño pueblo ahora no era más que un gran cementerio donde pronto solo los animales carroñeros residirían por un corto periodo de tiempo.

El de melena plateada le vigilaba constantemente, buscando una debilidad evidente en su caminar, que para su frustración, aparentaba ser: grácil, fluido y por sobretodo, sin fallas.

Eso implicaba que el hombre estaba a un nivel completamente superior al suyo, quizás al mismo nivel que un Kage, más eso solo eran especulaciones producidas por el estrés del momento, mas aun así, sabia que mientras mas cerca de la aldea estuviesen, mas ventaja ganarían al estar no solo en terreno amigable, sino que los refuerzos tardarían mucho menos en acudir en su ayuda.

Y sabia que alguien con su nivel y experiencia conocía de estos datos tan bien como el, por lo cual no podía estar mas nervioso. O el hombre era tan poderoso como creía, o simplemente su ego y su confianza estaban obnubilando su juicio, al creer que el solo podía con toda una aldea.

Kakashi creía… no, deseaba que fuese la segunda opción.

Sus compañeros parecían inseguros de si mismos, no que fuesen inexpertos no, sino que un guerrero sabio sabía escoger sus batallas. Lo cual le indicaba que ellos también habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones que atormentaban su cabeza.

El pequeño gruñir del niño solo sirvió como excusa para que los ANBU dieran un respingo casi imperceptible para el ojo no entrenado. Al menos por una fracción de milésima de segundo ellos estuvieron ligeramente aterrados de que eso fuese la señal que esperaba el hombre para atacarles.

No obstante, dicho sujeto solo poso sus manos sobre el cuello del chico, y con destreza solo aprendida por medio de la experiencia y practica. Noqueo al pequeño con tal habilidad que el chico nunca pudo tan siquiera abrir los ojos por un instante.

El más grueso del trío intento protestar la acción del desconocido, mas Kakashi sabía que era el método más seguro de que el chico no sufriera más estrés del que ya ha vivido.

No saben cuanto tiempo el chico había estado encerrado en ese calabozo, por lo que el sacarlo al aire libre, bajo el yugo de completos desconocidos, podría ser el tipo de sorpresa que traumase al joven por el resto de su vida y eso, no podían permitirlo.

Reluctante, les informo que debían continuar su camino, no antes de que una nueva presencia de Chakra en las cercanías enviase a todos a excepción de su "invitado" en modo de alerta, informándoles que en definitiva el hombre conocía a quien se estaba acercando, de nuevo Kakashi maldijo por lo bajo, confiados creyeron que el sujeto estaba cooperando con ellos, cuando solo estaba esperando apoyo para eliminarlos sin poner en riesgo la salud del niño que aun sostenía en sus brazos.

Estaba nervioso, debía admitirlo, pero sabía que si no recobraba la compostura estaría en muchos más problemas. Por lo que calmándose lo más rápido que pudo intento medir el nivel responsabilidad que ahora residía en sus manos.

- _¡Piensa Kakashi, si quisiera emboscarte su compañero habría enmascarado su presencia con tal de asestar un golpe limpio y rápido, por lo que dar un adelanto de que esta acercándose a nosotros no seria lo mas conveniente!_ – maquino el ANBU de la mascara de perro.

Estuvo a punto de dar sus órdenes para cuando la presencia finalmente les había alcanzado. Vistiendo en su mayoría ropas blancas y civiles.

La enorme camisa que portaba estaba abierta de par en par, mostrando su pecho desnudo al mundo entero sin vergüenza alguna. De sus bíceps para abajo una gran cantidad de vendajes ocultaban el resto de su piel. Tenía pantalones de la misma coloración que la parte superior de su ropa. Sus tobillos también estaban cubiertos por vendajes, mientras que sus pies estaban calzando un modesto par de zapatos de envergadura china.

Su cabello, casi tan desarreglado como el Hatake, era de un castaño oscuro, casi llegando a ser negro, largo y apenas sujeto por un grueso trozo de tela de color rojo sangre, mas eso no era lo impresionante del sujeto. No, el no era del tipo de hombres que admiraba el físico de otros de su mismo sexo.

Lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención es la enorme espada que el sujeto en cuestión portaba en su espalda, siendo evidencia de que el recién llegado, a pesar de su fachada de civil. Estaba entrenado en las artes Ninja, y peor aun, que su fuerza debía ser sorprendente, si andaba con ese Zambato, como si no pesare en lo absoluto.

Sus compañeros se alistaban para defenderse, huir si era necesario, al menos hasta que el hombre, de unos aparentes treinta años decidió abrir la boca. - ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, pensé que nos reuniríamos en el orfanato? – Dijo el sujeto como si ellos no estuviesen allí, o al menos como si no le fuesen de importancia. – ¿Tienes alguna idea del infierno que tuve que pasar ante Kasumi? Y su incesante parloteo de tu bienestar. –

Estaba enojado, confundido y a la vez muy asustado. Si este hombre no se daba la tarea de tomarnos en cuenta, es que quizás era tan hábil como lo es el sujeto que estaba a mi espalda. – No muevan un músculo. – dije con fingida serenidad, al percibir el ligero movimiento en las piernas de mis compañeros.

Tal estatuto, fue lo único que basto para llamar la atención del recién llegado. – ¿Y quienes son los enmascarados, no estamos muy grandecitos para estar usando mascaras del festival de Tanabata? –

Intente contener mi molestia, al parecer el sujeto no era mas que un gran idiota. Uno que no tiene ni la menor idea de que significado poseían las mascaras que cada uno de nosotros portaba. ¿O tal vez solo intentaba instarnos a atacar?

Eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que múltiples presencias llamaron mi atención, todas ellas conocidas por mí.

- Formación numero quince, intenten contener y perdurar el mayor tiempo probable… los refuerzos ya están en camino. – agregue con ansiedad mientras formaba varios sellos en mis manos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Me preocupaba que los sujetos no parecieran preocupados en lo absoluto ante nuestro estatuto. El alarido de Neko y Bunta me sirvió como indicativo de que oficialmente estaban en una pésima situación.

Con mi Sharingan pude percibir como el recién llegado aplicaba una gran cantidad de Chakra a sus puños, y posteriormente, el como redirigía esta energía acumulada a través de los mismos hacia el cuerpo de sus victimas. Provocando el daño de varios impactos, aun cuando en realidad solo había sido uno solo.

Estuve a punto de poner en práctica la técnica con su propio ejecutante, cuando mi ojo capto una acción futura acercándose a mi rostro. Eludí lo mejor que pude, antes de que para mi sorpresa, el apéndice del cual intentaba escapar aun había conseguido dañarme. No me sorprendió ver que el sujeto que portaba el emblema de los Uzumaki aun tenía su pierna en el aire para cuando fije mi vista en el atacante.

Por alguna razón, simplemente supe que si el hombre lo hubiese deseado, en estos momentos no estaría en pie, lamentando mis heridas como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

…

Al menos hasta que una enorme presencia se hizo sentir entre los Shinobi restantes. Una presencia que Kakashi conocía muy bien, y de la cual estaba muy agradecido.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, finalmente había llegado a la escena con un pequeño escuadrón de ANBU a su disposición. No obstante, jamás espero que el venerable pero poderoso Dios de los Shinobi, palideciera ante la visión que embargaban sus ojos.

Mucho menos que el sujeto de quien ahora estaba oficialmente aterrado, hablase con tanta calma ante su Hokage. - ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Hiruzen-dono! –

Para el shock de muchos de los allí presentes, Sandaime no hizo mas que fruncir el seño, antes de acariciar su cien, intentando apaciguar una evidente migraña.

- ¿A que debo esta sorpresa joven Ryu? Pensé habíamos acordado que Hi no Kuni estaba fuera de los limites que debías cruzar. A cambio de nuestra protección del ultimo heredero de la familia Uzumaki. – El anciano intento como pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, al menos su exasperación por como se habían tornado las cosas.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la ligera carcajada que el sujeto soltó ante sus palabras. – Ahórrate las excusas Hiruzen-dono, ambos sabemos que el contrato pereció hace unos seis años. Y que en mis manos, no tenemos más que una farsa que decidiste llamar bajo el nombre de mi familia con tal de ocultar su verdadera procedencia. –

Esta vez fue Sarutobi quien desplegó un amplio margen de instinto asesino ante las palabras del joven. Sabia que estaba caminando en hielo muy delgado, mas con terceros a la escucha. – Guarda tus palabras Joven Ryu, no sabes cuantos problemas me ha costado proteger el legado de Konoha. –

Una respuesta a sus acciones no tardo en resaltar, inquietando a los ANBU presentes, debido a la enorme presión que el sujeto parecía demostrar. – Ya cedí a mi hermana, por decisión propia y unánime a uno de tus hermanos en armas Hiruzen-dono, no pienso ceder a ningún otro miembro de mi familia sin que sangre sea derramada en el proceso. – Ante sus palabras todos los ANBU se alistaron para el combate, al igual que un sonriente acompañante de apariencia civil.

Sarutobi detuvo todo con un ligero movimiento de brazos, sabían que estaban en mala posición, mas aun porque el niño aun seguía en brazos de quien ahora era el objetivo principal de sus Ninja. – Naruto no puede irse contigo joven Ryu, ya he confiado demasiado en viejas amistades y mira en lo que ha terminado. No, no repetiré el mismo error dos veces, esta vez Naruto se va conmigo… por las buenas o por las malas. –

Una escueta carcajada sorprendió a los presentes, a todos menos a Sarutobi, que conocía realmente el poder de quien estaba ante sus ojos. – ¿Realmente crees que puedes detenerme Hiruzen-dono? El poder que conociste con anterioridad no es hoy en día ni un veinticinco por ciento de mi verdadero limite. – comento el hombre que portaba en brazos al niño. Mientras lentamente se posicionaba para lo que quizás seria una batalla venidera.

Sarutobi decidió probar el campo antes de entrar de lleno a lo que podría ser un brutal encuentro entre viejos conocidos. – Ambos sabemos que estas exagerando, nadie puede ostentar tanto poder como alegas. – En un suave movimiento de sus muñecas, el anciano arremetió en contra de su objetivo, intentando ver si sus palabras portaban algo de verdad.

Su posición firme, su mirada seria, sus músculos calmos y su forma de moverse ante su arremetida le revelaron todo lo que necesitaba saber. – Lamento que esto tenga que llegar a estas alturas joven Ryu, pero realmente aprecio mucho al niño que tienes en tus maños, y no dejare de luchar hasta verlo seguro dentro de la aldea. – Dicho esto rápidamente se alejo de su contrincante, formando algunos sellos con su mano, y sacrificando un poco de sangre para llamar a su compañero de luchas.

- Emma. No vendrá, Hiruzen-dono… ninguna invocación puede ser atraída a estos terrenos, no gracias a mi compañero de travesieas. – Confeso, con serenidad el hombre de verduscos ojos. Su amigo, alzo su mano en reconocimiento, admitiendo su participación en tan especial maniobra.

- No es nada del otro mundo, un par de docenas de sellos rodeándonos y problema resuelto. Cero invocaciones en un radio de trescientos metros, hasta que cada uno de los mismos sea removido de su lugar. – Agrego el de cabello castaño. Logrando que Sarutobi se diese cuenta que estaban en una situación precaria, tanto el como sus Jounin, al no tener sus preciados aliados en la ecuación.

Siendo el mismo, decidió entrar desde otro ángulo. – Por favor, joven Ryu, debes entender que Naruto es muy importante para nosotros. – Agrego el sexagenario mientras intentaba en vano convencer a su viejo amigo sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Por qué debería escucharte Hiruzen-dono? Tienes idea de lo que me encontré en esa villa, tienes al menos un mínimo de culpa en tu conciencia sobre los horrores que esta criatura tuvo que pasar por todo el tiempo que residió en ese infierno llamado Toori no Kome. – Solo con ver la mirada de dolor y sufrimiento en el anciano le basto para saber que al menos se hacia una idea de que ocurrió.

- Sagara, quiero que vigiles de cerca de cada uno de los sujetos enmascarados, ninguno de ellos tienen permitido el interrumpir esta platica. Y si lo intentan, tienes terreno libre para disponer de ellos, según te indique tu conciencia. – Dicho esto, el hombre bajo el nombre de Ryu comenzó a retroceder algunos pasos en dirección de un pequeño claro a unos cuantos cientos de metros del lugar, seguido muy de cerca por un ahora algo inquieto Hokage, que sabia que las negociaciones le saldrían incluso mas caras que hace unos años atrás, cuando este mismo chico le acorralo junto con Yondaime, por la seguridad de su querida hermana, quien había sido desposada por el rubio apostado a ser próximo líder de Konohagakure no Sato. – ANBU, no hagan ningún movimiento precipitado, esta discusión debe ser privada, y cualquier insurrección solo traerá consecuencias lamentables. – Cada uno de ellos intento negarse a la petición de Sarutobi, antes de que Inu hiciera de intermediario entre ellos. – Hokage-Sama ha hablado… nosotros obedecemos. -

Sarutobi simplemente bajo la cabeza en reconocimiento al joven Hatake, antes de partir en dirección de la negociación mas difícil que jamás tendrá que enfrentar.

- El niño ira conmigo, no dejare que la sangre de mi hermana sea derramada aun más. – Expreso con finalidad Ryu mientras observaba a su antiguo aliado. – Me temo que no puedo permitirlo, sabes bien que no solo es el heredero de los Uzumaki, sino que también es el legado de Namikaze Minato, no puedo entregártelo aun cuando eso implique la confrontación entre ambos. – respondió decidido el anciano, mientras intentaba controlar su jaqueca con algo de nicotina.

De nuevo el sujeto de los ojos verdes guardo silencio. – Comprendo la situación, mas aun la carga que este niño porta sobre sus hombros, pero tus habilidades parecen decrecer, diez años atrás jamás habrías caído con un truco tan bajo como un campo de supresión de invocaciones… te guste o no Hiruzen-dono, no puedes proteger al niño tan bien como lo deseas, y los que te rodean solo desean su perecer… Naruto se va conmigo. –

Sarutobi guardo silencio ante este estatuto, más aun porque había golpeado duro en su orgullo, además de su corazón. Incluso el efecto empeoraba debido a que conocía que solo hablaba con la verdad. Gyakuten Soutetsu era un viejo amigo suyo, a quien creia confiable hasta el punto de seder ante sus plegarias de adoptar al niño. Obviamente, se habia equivocado y con creces, al descubrir la verdad sobre las intenciones de su viejo camarada de la infancia.

- Le prometi a Minato que protegeria del niño, que creceria en Konoha para amarla casi tanto como el y Kushina llegaron a hacerlo. – Comento cabizbajo ante la perdida que tendria, mas aun porque no sabia si estaba en las condiciones apropiadas para derrotar a alguien treinta años mas joven que el.

Nunca supo que sus palabras habían golpeado al hombre más fuerte de lo que alguno de sus Jutsu lo pudo haber hecho.

- Nunca supe que fue lo que Konoha poseía que nuestro hogar no tuviese… cierto, éramos los últimos sobrevivientes del clan y del país, pero juntos hubiésemos podido reconstruirlo de sus cenizas, fue por eso que ambos partimos en distintas direcciones con tal de aprender de las mejores aldeas conocidas en el mundo. Ella se dirigió a Konoha, mientras que yo me adentre en los rincones más recónditos del planeta buscando las respuestas que necesitaba. -

Sarutobi, siendo un jugador diestro, supo reconocer una oportunidad para atacar. – Konoha es un lugar hermoso donde puedes criar a tus hijos sin temores ni prejuicios, no somos una fuerza malevolente que subyuga a sus ciudadanos bajo amenazas de muerte o abuso de nuestro poder militar. Somos un pueblo de posibilidades… al menos tu hermana pudo ver eso. –

- Y aun así, tu bien llamado paraíso no es más que un infierno para este pequeño niño. – agrego frío Ryu. Sarutobi no tardo en aclarar. – Naruto jamás ha sufrido daño físico en la aldea, esta es la primera vez que algo de tal magnitud ocurre. -

De nuevo, la escueta carcajada del hombre de mediana edad, tomo desprevenido al sexagenario. – En serio crees que es solo el daño físico, lo que causa su sufrimiento. –

Sarutobi no respondió, sabiendo muy bien que el chico sufría enormemente bajo las miradas crueles y frías de los aldeanos, mientras que el estrujaba por una respuesta del porque merecía semejante trato.

- Sabes bien, que a pesar de mi edad, te será muy difícil derrotarme Ryu, no importa cuanto hallas crecido, la experiencia aun esta de mi lado. – Dijo Sarutobi mientras tomaba una bocanada de humo en su pipa, intentando de nuevo apaciguar sus ansias con el químico llamado Nicotina.

Ryu decidió no responder a esa pregunta, sabia que el anciano tenia mucha razón, y que sus palabras anteriores no habían sido más que una "advertencia" abierta a los ANBU que esperaban una oportunidad para atacarle.

Al final, el solo decidió colocar el chico en el suelo, acariciando su rostro a medida de que limpiaba su frente para prepararlo para el procedimiento venidero.

- Sabes bien que tres de las cuatro joyas que causaron la eventual destrucción de mi país se encuentran bajo mi poder. He decidido otorgarle a Naruto una de ellas, como muestra de su herencia latente. -

El Sandaime rápidamente protesto ante lo planteado. No podía permitirlo de ninguna manera. Por lo que con una rapidez endemoniada, procedió a patear con firmeza el mentón del chico, atravesando la distancia que los separaba en menos de lo que tardaba un parpadeo.

Para su sorpresa y posterior grima, la silueta ante el no hizo mas que dispersarse en agua después de tan agresivo ataque. Indicándole que de hecho, Ryu jamás estuvo tan cerca de él como para dejar una apertura tan obvia. – De hecho, en el camino hasta aquí, no tarde en colocarle una joya justo donde comienza su cuello. Disfrazándolo como una técnica de noqueo. El chico perdió la conciencia tan rápido como la piedra exigió una gran porción de su Chakra. –

Sarutobi maldijo en voz alta. – SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO, LO QUE PUDISTE HABER OCASIONADO AL INTRODUCIRLE SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD EN SU CUERPO. –

Ryu simplemente apareció de entre las sombras exclamando la razón de sus acciones. – El sello esta diseñado para contener, purificar y posteriormente absorber el Chakra del Bijuu que se encuentra dentro de él. No obstante, las joyas de Noboru traerán al chico a un nivel completamente distinto al que habías planeado… No dudo de tu poder, mas si de tu alcance, no pudiste proteger al niño en aquel entonces, ni pudiste ahora. ¿Como esperas que confié en tus palabras? cuando tus acciones indican lo contrario. Naruto debe estar bajo mi cuidado, y si me apetece, quizás por el honor de mi hermana y su marido, le deje acudir a tu aldea una vez halla terminado con el. –

Sarutobi sabia que estaba acorralado, nadie en su aldea sabía que consecuencias traería la introducción de otro sello dentro del niño. Más aun, este tipo de noticias no haría más que poner en riesgo el bienestar de Naruto. – Prométeme que lo llevaras a la aldea de forma regular, no lo apartes de aquello que sus padres amaron con toda su alma. –

Ryu simplemente pensó en lo que el anciano había dicho, maldiciendo por lo bajo de que aun amase demasiado a su hermana como para caer en un truco tan barato y sentimental como ese.

- Dentro de dos años y medio lo veras en tu aldea, con el único motivo de pasar un par de meses entre los niños de la academia. Nada mas, nada menos, de allí en adelante dependerá de su propio juicio si desea el quedarse o no. -

Dicho esto simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo. Sarutobi, comprendiendo que no había otra solución, más que confiar en el hombre, no tuvo más opción que tener esperanza en que cumpla su palabra. Mientras tanto, si sus sentidos no le engañaban, tenía que hablar con sus ANBU que lentamente se aproximaban a el, portando en sus brazos a los dos miembros caídos con anterioridad, al menos reconfortándole el saber que tan solo se encontraban inconcientes.

_Perdóname__ Minato… Kushina_. –

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**H**iruzen Sarutobi estaba estresado, como no estarlo cuando estos últimos dos años no han sido más que una pesadilla tanto administrativa, como política para su persona.

La perdida de la aldea arrocera causo estragos en la economía del país, desproporcionando y robando gran cantidad del oro que este obtenía gracias a la venta de arroz. Al menos en el ámbito civil, ocasionando que la inflación suba, y los costos de la vida aumenten al tener que importar el preciado alimento desde otras naciones con tal de mantener "feliz" al pueblo.

Pero eso implicaba más gastos para la sección administrativa, por ende los costos de cada misión debían aumentarse, ocasionando un descenso en el número de peticiones. Por lo que se disminuyeron los precios de cada una nuevamente, al costo de un menor salario para los ninja.

Por supuesto que esto no agrado a muchos, ¿pero que otra opción tenia? ¿¡Invadir a las aldeas de los países vecinos en búsqueda de riquezas fáciles!? Como tan insistentemente aconsejaba Danzo… ¡NO! Jamás caería a tales niveles, ni mucho menos ocasionaría una guerra innecesaria por problemas de esta calaña.

Más desgraciadamente, sus fuentes indicaban que estaba perdiendo apoyo político en el consejo, mientras más perdure esta situación, más rápido cambiara la balanza. Y Danzo, cuya obvia intención es ocupar el puesto de Hokage, estaba logrando su cometido sin esfuerzo alguno.

Necesitaba librarse de él cuanto antes, le dolía admitirlo pero por el bien de la aldea, Danzo no puede postrarse en esta silla, no cuando sus intenciones persisten en el camino del caos y la destrucción. ¿Pero ellos ven eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ellos solo escuchan las promesas vacías de mas dinero, de poder y gloria "Fácil" como tan elocuentemente había comentado en la ultima reunión.

No, no podía permitir que Danzo se saliese con la suya, el sujeto debía desaparecer pero el problema era ¿Cómo? ¿Con que excusa? Y ni se hable de lo que ocurría esta noche incumbiendo al clan Uchiha.

Una escueta carcajada resonó en su habitación llamando su atención de inmediato, un intruso. Sospechaba que intentarían "destronarle" en estos últimos meses, pero jamás pensó que fuese tan pronto.

Su cuerpo reacciono un par de milésimas más lento de lo que acostumbraba, su mano izquierda se aferro reciamente al mango de un Kunai que fielmente le ha servido desde su infancia.

Sus ojos escanearon el lugar, sus oídos atentos a cualquier sonido posible.

Su olfato era tan agudo, que podía percibir la transpiración de su cuerpo impactar en lo profundo de su nariz. Estaba nervioso, para que ocultarlo, solo un tonto cree que el miedo es una desventaja. El miedo te mantiene alerta, con vida y cuerdo en la mayoría de las batallas a muerte.

De nuevo la carcajada, por su agudeza era una mujer, quizás unos veinte o treinta años.

La única pista que su enemigo le entrego, fue cuando un pergamino impacto contra su espalda, justo antes de que toda presencia desapareciera del lugar. ¿Un mensajero… pero de quien?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**yu Uzumaki esperaba tranquilo al borde de un riachuelo en las cercanías de una aldea de Hi no Kuni. Su respiración era lenta, calmada, obvia declaración de paz interior en su alma, a pesar de que su cuerpo describía otra historia.

Marcado con la dureza de la vida que llevaba, significando que quizás a pesar de sus heridas, él fue mucho mas habilidoso que sus oponentes al tan solo conseguir ser marcado, mientras que sus enemigos ya no caminaban entre los vivos.

Frente a él, justo por encima del agua, podían percibirse pequeños salpiques en la superficie de la corriente. Interrumpiendo por tan solo pequeños segundos lo traslucido del agua al crear ondas sobre ella.

Ryu Uzumaki: guerrero, padre y asesino, vaya currículo.

- Ya es suficiente Naruto, has dominado a la perfección el Shukuchi, ¡bien hecho muchacho! bien hecho. – Comento sereno mientras aun relajaba su cuerpo a las gracias de la naturaleza. Su alumno se detuvo de inmediato, portando un cabello corto y desordenado, sus ojos azules contrastaban enormemente con su dorada cabellera. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas debido al cansancio, cada una de ellas poseía tres marcas de nacimiento que asemejaban los bigotes de un zorro.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, marcado y demacrado por la extenuación de su labor.

A pesar de sus habilidades, las marcas de tortura aun persistían en el, como un recordatorio de aquella oportunidad en que estuvo en el infierno y pudo sobrevivir.

Cualquiera podría decir que el chico a pesar de su apariencia, era feliz, que había superado todos sus problemas gracias al cuidado amoroso que hoy en día se le brindaba.

Mas todos al ver la falta de vida en sus ojos, sabrían que con una sola mirada. Que el joven estaba marcado de por vida, y que quizás jamás se recuperase de lo vivido.

De entre las copas de los árboles, una mujer que sostenía preocupada entre sus manos la ropa del jovencito, suspiró aliviada de ver que efectivamente el entrenamiento había sido superado. Pero que su "hijo" como tan posesivamente lo llamaba desde que su "prometido" lo trajo a casa, aun no podía salir del infierno personal que lo acosaba.

- ¡Muy bien Naruto, ese es mi muchacho! – La mujer grito emocionada, nadie en el campamento había podido dominar esta técnica, lo que en cierta forma le entristecía aun más. Ya que para ello tus sentimientos debían desaparecer mientras la mantuvieses en uso, y Naruto, que aun no aprendía a abrirse a los demás, no tenía problema alguno con ese requerimiento. – Ahora ven acá para cubrirte cariño. – Espero la aprobación de su líder con tal de acceder físicamente al campo de entrenamiento, no deseaba entrometerse en nada de lo que Ryu le estuviese enseñando al chico. No cuando quizás lo mantuviese con vida en el futuro.

El pelirrojo, simplemente accedió a sus pedidos, dejando que Naruto caminase sobre el agua sin problema alguno, su control de chakra resulto ser perfecto gracias a la joya que pulsaba en su pecho, que para su sorpresa en conjunción con el sello que había creado su difunto cuñado, no habían hecho mas que completarse el uno al otro, purificando a la bestia de las nueve colas, que ahora no era mas que una fuente de poder dentro del chico, esperando a ser explotada a su antojo.

Debía admitir que quizás todo esto fue lo que su cuñado deseaba.

- Kasumi, llévalo a descansar, dentro de pocas horas tendré una visita y lo quiero presentable. Ayame ya debió entregar nuestro recado a Hiruzen-dono. Y sabes bien que necesitamos su ayuda si deseamos lo mejor para el chico. – Ryu por mas orgulloso que pudiera ser, ahora que era un "padre" no podía pensar en nada mas que proteger al único niño en todo el grupo de mercenarios que estaban a su comando.

Kasumi, su consorte amoroso y futura esposa para cuando puedan finalmente establecerse, aprobaba de estos sentimientos. Al haber tomado al chico como suyo propio. De hecho, los demás integrantes del grupo de mercenarios pensaban en el como su propio hermano.

Todos sabían que el chico necesitaba con desesperación amigos de su misma edad con los que congeniar.

La hermosa pelirroja simplemente asintió. Cubriendo al niño con sus ropas y desapareciendo junto con él rumbo al campamento principal con tal de mimarle un poco en un último intento por hacerle más abierto.

Su líder mientras tanto exhalo una poderosa bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos nuevamente con tal de regresar a un nivel de existencia superior al carnal. Su voz profunda y centrada, exclamo con serenidad. - ¡Ayame-san! – y obedeciendo a sus comandos, una jovencita apareció frente a él ante una explosión de pétalos de cerezo.

Su cabello púrpura y corto, sus labios rojos y pequeños, sus ojos profundos miraban hacia el suelo mientras se arrodillaba frente a su líder con tal de demostrarle su fidelidad. – Uzumaki-sama. – comento en voz baja pero audible. La satisfacción podía notarse en su tonalidad.

Ryu, no habiéndose perdido tal detalle, simplemente afirmo con su rostro informándole que podía proseguir con el informe. Ella siempre obediente no tardo en cumplir tal demanda. – Sarutobi-sama ha recibido el mensaje tal y como lo ha especificado Uzumaki-Sama, no hubo inconveniente alguno, aunque me temo develar, que Sarutobi-Sama pudo haber sido asesinado por mi persona si en eso hubiese consistido mi misión. –

El pelirrojo solo alzo una ceja ante lo comentado, esperando que la chica explicara su último comentario. – Perdone mi indiscreción Uzumaki-Sama, pero Sarutobi-Sama tardo aproximadamente unos quince segundos en detectar mi presencia, pudo haber sido mas de no haberla delatado yo misma en forma adrede. Me temo que los tiempos no han sido benevolentes con vuestro apreciado conocido. –

El pelirrojo frunció el seño, El Hiruzen Sarutobi que conocía no era tan descuidado, de hecho el hombre que alguna vez admiro era alguien imponente, peligroso y por sobretodo letal cuando debía serlo. Algo estaba definitivamente ocurriendo en ese lugar como para dejarlo expuesto de esa manera ante nuevas tretas. (Al menos aquellas a las que aun no esta acostumbrado.)

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, no demasiado, tan solo lo suficiente como para demostrarle a su camarada que la situación no era de su agrado.

Sus planes, los cuales había estado organizando por años para la resurrección de Uzumaki no Kuni. Se habían ido a la basura gracias al surgimiento de un nuevo frente llamado Otohagakure no sato.

Sus camaradas en armas eran fuertes, pero jamás podrían luchar en contra de un país entero por sus propios medios. Sumado al hecho de que constantemente tenían que lidiar con embajadores del mismo país que insistentemente "ofrecían" (Ordenaban es una mejor forma de describirlo.) se uniesen a las fuerzas de su líder.

Por supuesto que el no tenia intención de subyugarse ante nada ni nadie, él y sus camaradas eran libres, hambrientos por un hogar en el que vivir en paz. No un nido de ratas famélicas por poder.

Tal respuesta trajo consigo una gran tanda de enemigos, todos ellos muertos bajo su espada o la de sus aliados. ¡Pero lo peor del caso! Es que su líder parecía interesarse cada día más en sus acciones. Hasta el punto en que podía percibirle en las sombras de cada batalla, observando, aprendiendo y tomando notas de cada una de sus debilidades.

Cada nuevo asesino parecía mas diestro en el arte de otorgarles una marca, mas aun así, para su beneficio demostraba que debía mejorar y por ende su poder había incrementado considerablemente. Lo único desagradable era el tener que enfrentarse a esas horribles bestias.

No era estúpido, comprendía a la perfección que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, así como él mejoraba día a día con sus ataques. Así lo hacían las bestias, llegaría un punto en que todos estarían demasiado agotados como para oponer resistencia y por lo visto, este nuevo enemigo poseía una gran reserva de soldados dispensables a su disposición.

Tan solo perdían el tiempo y hacían más poderoso a su adversario.

Es por ello que necesitaba hacer un trato con Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero para que todos sus planes rindieran frutos, necesitaba que estuviese en el poder, que sus ciudadanos estuviesen amarrados a su lado y que todo peligro tanto para él como para sus camaradas fuese controlado.

Por más que lo odiase, necesitaba firmar el mismo contrato que su hermana para con la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

No por él, sino por ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**arutobi jugaba con su pipa en un intento por concentrarse en su meta, la vida le había entregado una nueva oportunidad de regresar todo a la normalidad, a su control.

Pero sabia que debía jugar con cuidado, estas nuevas piezas que se le habían presentado eran peligrosas, si no las desplegaba de la manera apropiada serian su perdición en vez de lo contrario.

Sin contar el hecho de que también era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. ¿Una alianza entre los remanentes del clan Uzumaki y Konoha? ¡Tenia que haber una trampa de por medio! O al menos un beneficio que ganar con tal propuesta.

Suspiró, si deseabas hacer una omelet, tenias que romper algunos huevos. - ¡Anbu! – Exclamo con firmeza una vez tomada su decisión. Un pequeño trío apareció de inmediato ante él.

Curiosamente, este trío fue el mismo que envió hace tanto tiempo a la aldea arrocera, nada podía ser más perfecto. - Inu, necesito un escuadrón para cubrir mis espaldas. Por favor prepáralos cuanto antes. – El trío afirmo, y todos hicieron el amago de desaparecer para cumplir órdenes, dos de ellos se marcharon, concientes de que su líder había sido invocado para otra una reunión privada. Por lo que aun permanecía en el lugar.

Sarutobi suspiró, por mucho que le pesare necesitaba que esto estuviese preparado justo antes de partir. – ¿Recuerdas el plan de contingencia del que hablamos hace poco? – él de cabello plateado solo afirmo, jamás emitiendo sonido que le delatase de cualquier otra forma.

El rostro del Dios de los Shinobi se endureció demostrando sus intenciones para con sus opositores en la aldea. ¡Ya basta de segundas oportunidades! Se acabo el abuelo amable y paciente.

Esto es una aldea Shinobi, y las reglas se implementarían de la misma forma que hace tantos años atrás. Muerte a los traidores.

- Estoy agotado, este pueblo ha crecido corrupto y ambicioso, hasta el punto en que no existe salvación. Los civiles alzan su voz en contra de la milicia, los miembros del más alto calibre conspiran en contra de su líder, ¿Y todo para que? Nada más que por egoísmo y mera satisfacción personal. Infórmale a todo el escuadrón Anbu que el problema debe ser cortado de _raíz. _– Dicho esto, Sarutobi arrojo con fuerza el Kunai que hace horas había empuñado, penetrando la pared de su oficina como si fuese mantequilla, finalmente para impactar en el cráneo del uno de los espías de Danzo.

Inu, quien había desaparecido al conocer sus órdenes al pie de la letra, reapareció cientos de metros bajo un nuevo techo. A su alrededor cientos de enmascarados esperaban ansiosos por sus ordenes.

El líder de la compañía, simplemente retiro su mascará develando a todo el mundo el rostro de Kakashi Hatake. – Las ordenes han sido entregadas, todo enemigo del Hokage morirá sin condona. Así lo ordena. – Varios de ellos removieron sus mascaras, unos pocos parecían remilgosos de obedecer.

Al final solo quince de ellos quedaron con sus mascaras puestas, todos ellos perecieron al ser descubiertos como espías de Root.

De nuevo Konoha se volvió un campo de batalla, la sangre fue derramada, los gritos alzados. Los rebeldes perecieron, todo al mismo tiempo que Itachi se adentraba en su casa con tal de asesinar a sus padres.

Jamás espero que su padre ya estuviese muerto a manos de su madre, ni mucho menos que ella le sorprendiese con la guardia baja al admitir que al igual que su persona. El hokage le había entregado el perdón junto a su hermano pequeño.

Por primera vez en años, Itachi se sintió libre para dejar que las lagrimas fluyesen por sus ojos mientras su madre, tal como lo hacia cuando era un pequeño niño. Acariciaba su espalda mientras lo rodeaba por completo entre sus brazos.

Konoha, en tan solo un día, había cambiado para siempre.

Y todo gracias a un pergamino.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**E**l trío de ancianos de mayor influencia en el consejo se movilizaban a paso firme en dirección de la oficina del Hokage.

Los dos compañeros de Hiruzen Sarutobi, en compañía de Danzo, sabían que esta era su oportunidad esperada, el Hokage estaba por realizar un movimiento completamente deliberado, salir de la aldea sin el permiso del consejo, principalmente ante la crisis ocurrida en los Uchiha.

Mucho menos sin especificar el objetivo de tan inesperada salida, ellos solo debían cumplir con su protocolo, aconsejarle el no partir, y tras una ardua y conflictiva discusión, ceder a su insensata petición, permitiéndole partir de la aldea, con tal de que ellos procedieran a ubicar a un mejor candidato.

Los últimos años desde la abducción de la bestia de las nueve colas no han sido más que un desastre político para el hombre, perdiendo puntos y credibilidad ante muchos de los miembros del consejo mismo, logrando que lentamente el miembro del concejo conocido como Danzo, tomara el poder y cumpliese su palabra de traer verdadera prosperidad a la aldea como tan merecido lo tenía.

La secretaria estaba ausente, probablemente escuchando las palabras de Sarutobi antes de partir, ellos no le tomaron importancia al hecho de que estaban por entrar sin ser invitados, para cuando abrieron la puerta de par en par, fueron sorprendidos por algo que no estaba en lo absoluto en sus planes.

Sarutobi fumaba su pipa con serenidad, su traje de batalla encima, erguido en el centro mientras observaba a través de la ventana a la aldea misma. A su espalda se encontraba un Anbu portando una máscara de lobo, Kunai en mano y listo para arremeter si su posición lo indicaba.

Pero lo más impactante era el par de ojos que les miraban con extrema frialdad, ambos portando un terrible color rojo escarlata con tres comas negras girando sin control aparente.

Los tres ancianos fueron atrapados de inmediato en un poderoso Genjutsu, dejándoles indefensos ante la situación que tenían de frente. Sarutobi aun les daba la espalda, pensando en que decirles con tal de justificar sus acciones, pero nada en su cabeza le ofrecía las palabras exactas. Por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta y les miró por una última vez.

"¡Espero que sepan, que la aldea estará en buenas manos, unas mucho más calificadas que las suyas!"

La orden fue inmediata, los Uchiha emprendieron en contra del aun paralizado trío, mientras el Anbu entablaba batalla con los "Anbu Root" que estaban entre las sombras, Sarutobi protegiendo su espalda en cada segundo.

Madre e hijo disfrutaron en demasía el cortar las gargantas de aquellos que motivaron el exterminio de su familia, Danzo siendo el mas peligroso, fue asesinado con rapidez con tal de evitar cualquier posibilidad de escape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dos días después… **_

**U**n escuadrón entero de Shinobi esperaba en las sombras del río donde hacia pocos días habían acordado el tener un encuentro con uno de los hombres más poderosos en los continentes elementales.

Un hombre de apariencia civil, que portaba en su espalda una enorme espada diseñada para asesinar a un jinete junto a su caballo, bostezaba completamente aburrido, mientras que una mujer de largo cabello negro lo miraba indignada por su carencia de modales.

"Ten educación y al menos cubre tu boca" espetó fastidiada del sujeto, ignorante que un trío de jovencitas observaban atentas la interacción entre los dos. El hombre de vestiduras blancas le miró anonadado, "¿Y porque demonios tengo que demostrar modales ante ti mujer?"

Los puños de la aludida se cerraron peligrosamente, "Por eso precisamente, porque soy una mujer." El hombre solo alzó una ceja. "¡En serio, no me había dado cuenta!"

Ella desenfundo su Kunai con una velocidad endemoniada solo para que el instinto asesino del "que impone justicia" en el grupo los detuviese de inmediato. "Parad de una buena vez, compórtense como los adultos que son." Agregó un chico de cabello castaño, cuyas puntas poseían una extraña coloración rubia.

La pareja se miró con veneno por un par de segundos más antes de obedecer, el trío de jovencitas que observaban el drama desenlazarse ante ellas, protestó de inmediato. "Maldición Kyosuke, siempre el aguafiestas, justo cuando estaba comenzando a ponerse interesante." Comentó una chica de largo cabello rojo, quien portaba un uniforme estándar de Kunoichi, cubriendo lo esencial sin sacrificar su feminidad. El color azul de su uniforme contrastaba enormemente con su cabello.

El joven alzó su vista para observar a la chica. "Musume, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que este no es el momento para juegos, mucho menos pelear entre nosotros. Estamos en terreno enemigo y debemos." El joven fue interrumpido bruscamente por el descenso de la hermana gemela de la mujer a quien le dirigía su palabra. "Si, si, debemos guardar nuestras fuerzas para la batalla y todo lo demás, lo dices en cada maldita misión que tenemos, siempre me preguntó si naciste con una rama atravesada por el trasero o alguien la introdujo allí."

El chico, alzó una ceja ante el insulto, aparentemente acostumbrado a los modales de la chica. "Susume, de ti nunca me sorprende este tipo de situaciones."

Una vena broto en la frente de la chica ante el comentario. "¡A que demonios te refieres!" su voz era baja, pero implicaba peligrosidad. Su hermana, sonriente descendió al lado de su familiar. Solo para que una tercera presencia descendiera al suelo con tal de apaciguar la situación cuanto antes.

Su cabello púrpura resaltaba enormemente al lado de ambas pelirrojas. "Ya basta chicas, Kyosuke tiene razón, debemos parar de inmediato, nuestras visitas se encuentran mas cerca de lo esperado" Esto colocó un distinto rostro en todos los jóvenes, en cada uno de los siete allí presentes.

Las gemelas desaparecieron con tal de tomar su ubicación, Kyosuke se introdujo en las sombras de un árbol cercano, Sanosuke el portador del enorme Sambatou, se irguió mas derecho y sus ojos perdieron brillo al dar paso al guerrero. La mujer de largo cabello negro, le observó por unos instantes, antes de regresar su Kunai a su sostenedor y tomar una posición defensiva a su lado.

"No me agrada esto, Ryu-sama esta tomando un riesgo demasiado grande con todos nosotros, nada garantiza que los planes salgan como él desea." Comentó serena la fémina, intentando calmar sus nervios. Sanosuke le observó por unos instantes, suspiró y añadió su opinión. "Hacemos esto por el pequeño zorro, por nadie mas, ya no es seguro para nosotros el deambular de país en país, y con la creación de Otohagakure no Sato, nuestras aspiraciones de reconstruir Uzumaki no Kuni se encuentran disminuidas por mucho. Mas aun cuando el Otokage y Tsuchikage han demostrado un inusual interés en nuestras actividades."

Ella prosiguió. "¡Lo se! Pero es demasiado arriesgado el reunirnos con Konoha, después de todo el pequeño zorro es o fue, parte de su aldea inicialmente, dudo mucho que siquiera consideren nuestros objetivos antes de abalanzarse sobre nosotros con todo lo que tienen con tal de recuperar al chico."

Una nueva voz, perteneciente a su segundo al mando, les sacó de su privada discusión. "Lamento el que los inmiscuyamos en esto, Megumi, Sanosuke, pero el pequeño Soujiro necesita estar entre niños de su edad."

Ambos voltearon de inmediato con tal de recibir a la mujer de cabellera roja, Sanosuke fue el primero en vociferar. "Kasumi, no es por incordiar, pero aun no me acostumbro al nuevo nombre del chico, se que es tradición del clan el otorgarle un nombre de guerrero, pero los miembros de Konoha no gustaran que lo hallamos renombrado."

Megumi asintió, a pesar de todo el cabeza hueca de su compañero tenia mucha razón. Su líder de escuadrón sonrió ligeramente, casi nostálgica. "Aun sigue siendo Naruto, y responde bien a ambos nombres, el como llamarle no me preocupa en lo absoluto, es su falta de emociones lo que me tiene consternada. Un niño no debería ser así."

Megumi siendo la ninja-médico del grupo, trató de considerar la razón por la cual el niño había cerrado su mente, para cuando una nueva voz, esta vez, masculina interrumpió la conversación. "Interesantes puntos a decir verdad, aunque debo añadir, que no me traen muchas esperanzas para con el joven Naruto."

El trío saltó aterrados ante la presencia inesperada e inmediata del Hokage, quien parecía complacido de verles, lo peor del asunto es que ninguno había notado su presencia hasta que hablo hace poco.

Kasumi, algo defensiva intentó recuperar su compostura, cuando una nueva voz, esta vez la de su líder y amante, espantara unos cuantos años de ella cuando este mencionó justo a su espalda. "Hiruzen-dono, es un placer ver que sus habilidades no han decaído en lo absoluto, algo placentero de saber ciertamente."

Sarutobi sonrió, aparentemente complacido de ver al joven Uzumaki, pero de mala gana admitió. "Debo conceder, que mi comodidad en Konoha ocasionó que uno de tus agentes entrara y saliese de mi oficina sin que nadie lo supiese. Me temo que de haber sido otras sus intenciones, yo no estaría aquí debido a mi sobré confianza. "

Ryu Uzumaki concedió, para luego proseguir "Veo que tus Anbu han establecido un perímetro alrededor de nuestro punto de encuentro, espero que sean por medidas cautelares y no una operación de búsqueda y captura."

El hombre septenario descendió con una facilidad envidiable sobre el suelo, a una distancia prudente de su enemigo, o aparente rival.

"No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder a Naruto nuevamente, pero sospecho que has sido cauteloso y no lo has traído a las cercanías, por lo que puedo asegurarte que mis Anbu cumplen tan solo con el estricto protocolo que esta situación amerita." Aseguró el anciano mientras aliviaba la tensión en alza con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha.

No obstante, el cuarteto no bajo su guardia en lo absoluto. "Espero que nuestra reunión sea mucho mas fructífera, y sin un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, no necesito mas enemigos de los que actualmente tengo." Admitió el hombre del largo cabello rojo, Sarutobi asintió ligeramente, "Eso espero honestamente, ahora, a pesar de lo jovial que es este reencuentro, me temo que debemos ir directo al grano, como ustedes los jóvenes suelen decir hoy en día." Dicho esto, saco de su sostenedor un pergamino que solo Ryu reconocía debido a que el mismo lo escribió.

El cuarteto escucho las palabras del anciano, "Hallo interesante que después de nuestro último encuentro, quieras solicitar asilo en el país del fuego, mucho menos en Konohagakure no Sato, Disculpadme si soy desconfiado, pero debo saber que motivó este, como decirlo, ¿cambio de ideas?"

Sanosuke se carcajeo de inmediato, lo cual no duro mucho ante la mirada que Ryu mismo le arrojo, callándole en el acto. "Lamento su reacción, Hiruzen-dono, pero creo que sí, tiene derecho a saber que ocasionó nuestro repentino cambio de objetivos, verás, creo sabias gracias a tu red de espías, que nuestra organización no es mas que un remanente de Shinobi del por ahora caído clan Uzumaki, nuestros continuos movimientos han evitado el radar de Jiraiya-sama, quien pude notar, ha estado persiguiéndonos cada vez que puede con tal de dar con el chico."

Sarutobi frunció el ceño, no sabía que Jiraiya estaba siendo tan descuidado últimamente. Ryu comprendió que pensaba de inmediato. "Por favor, no culpe al hombre, en realidad culpe a sus informantes, recuerde que cada informante tiene un precio, no es difícil comprar algunos que se encuentren conectados a su red informativa. Nuestra red no es tan compleja como la de Jiraiya-sama, pero puedo asegurarle que nos mantenía al menos a dos pasos adelante."

El hokage admitió la información, "No obstante, sigue evadiéndome la razón por la cual te arriesgas con esta reunión joven Ryu, sabes bien que desde aquel día en que fui derrotado por tu inventiva, que habría tomado una respuesta distinta en esta oportunidad, lamento decir que Naruto es demasiado importante para dejarlo en tus manos, no cuando tanta esperanza reside en él."

A pesar de que sus camaradas se tensaron de inmediato, Ryu permaneció calmo, sabía que estaba sobre terreno frágil. "Debo conceder que tienes razón," Kasumi, su amante exhalo aire sonoramente en sorpresa.

El decidió ignorar su reacción mientras explicaba, "Podemos entrenar al chico para ser un guerrero, porque eso somos en realidad. Pero admito que no hemos tenido un niño en nuestras filas desde hace mucho tiempo, Hiruzen-dono, cada uno de nosotros ha olvidado como es ser un niño gracias a nuestro modo de vida, y el pequeño Soujiro necesita mucho mas de lo que podemos ofrecerle."

Sarutobi parecía contemplativo ante sus palabras, "Veo que Naruto pudo pasar los primeros pasos del clan Uzumaki, de lo contrario no le hubieses cambiado el nombre."

Ryu asintió y Sarutobi de nuevo cerró los ojos pensativo, en la tradición antigua, a los guerreros se les consideraba seres sin nombre, cuyo titulo solo era merecido una vez fuesen catalogados como Shinobi dignos de servir a su aldea, ganándose así su nombre, que por lo general era otorgado por el líder como reconocimiento de su adultez.

Una tradición que hacia años había desaparecido junto a muchas otras cuando Konoha nació ante la unión de varios clanes. Quienes otorgaban un Hitai-Ate, como nuevo símbolo de adultez, en representación de la nueva alianza.

El clan Uzumaki, aun poseía algunas de las viejas costumbres de su niñez, lo cual si su educación sirvió para algo, fue lo que estaba motivando al líder de este grupo de mercenarios a unirse al mayor poder disponible, con tal de salvarse de la aniquilación gracias a una amenaza mayor.

O al menos con la esperanza de hacerlo.

Esto significaba que la unión que solicitaba estaba motivada por un sentimiento más cercano a la supervivencia, que el bienestar del niño.

"No veo motivo por el cual negarte admisión a la aldea, ahora que el consejo acaba de ser cuidadosamente administrado. Pero debo saber el verdadero motivo por el cual estas solicitando el ingreso a Konoha, mas aun como un clan."

Ryu pensó bien sus palabras, y sabiendo que el hombre no aceptaría nada más que la verdad, comentó de inmediato. "Creo que gracias a Jiraiya-sama has de saber que una nueva aldea acaba de ser fundada cerca de las fronteras con Uzumaki no Kuni, su líder quien no ha mostrado su rostro en lo absoluto, ha demostrado un interés enfermizo en nuestro grupo, principalmente en los miembros mas jóvenes de mi clan, múltiples ofertas han sido expendidas, la mayoría bajo el falso disfraz de un requerimiento, cuando realmente eran ordenes de unirnos o perecer a sus fuerzas, por un tiempo pudimos vivir y superar a sus soldados, pero con cada nuevo enfrentamiento, sus fuerzas se incrementaban y nuevos horrores se develaron ante nosotros, incluso yo porto nuevas marcas que comprueban que en un par de años mas, no podremos superar sus poderes. No hacíamos más que fortalecerlos a costa de nuestra sangre y sudor. Pero en los últimos meses, como comenté con anterioridad, su líder ha estado observando las batallas desde las sombras, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí en cada oportunidad; analizando, planeando y sonriendo ante las posibilidades que le estamos otorgando, los miembros mas jóvenes en este caso, Soujiro y las gemelas, (quienes tienen doce años de diferencia, entre ellos.) llamaron por completo su atención, y me temo que eso no puedo permitirlo, cualquiera fuesen sus planes, nunca permitiré que ponga sus manos sobre los niños."

Kasumi sonrió emocionada, Megumi asentía mientras Sanosuke siempre decidido a hacer sus propias reglas, añadió algo a la conversación. "No olvides los ataques constantes y la animosidad entre el Tsuchikage y nuestro clan."

Sarutobi alzó una ceja ante esta nueva información, Ryu decidió otorgarle todos los datos al anciano. "Recibimos un pago por exterminar hace unos años al embajador que enviaron rumbo a Konoha, nuestras fuentes indicaban un complot para obtener por la fuerza el limite sanguíneo conocido como Sharingan.

Cumplimos la misión, y destruimos al hombre, el Tsuchikage no gusto de la interrupción de sus planes, y desde entonces ha estado buscando incasablemente a los culpables de ello, por ahora no lo sabe, pero nuestros espías indican que ha comenzado a sospechar de nuestro clan, debido a la cercanía que tenia nuestra residencia, en respecto a la ruta de su embajador."

Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Sarutobi, hace años un problema similar había ocurrido con Kumohagakure no Sato, resultando en la muerte de uno de sus aldeanos con tal de apaciguar las amenazas de guerra que se cernían sobre el inestable país.

Frunció el ceño al enterarse de esto, de hecho las similitudes eran horrendamente interesantes. "Nunca supe que el país de las rocas se interesaría en robar nuestro Sharingan, aun recuerdo las noticias de un posible embajador por parte del país, pero dichas noticias jamás fueron tomadas seriamente ante la falta de confirmación por parte del Tsuchikage, ahora comprendo el porque de la misma."

Sanosuke, siempre inoportuno, decidió soltar sus sospechas, al haber sido el acompañante de Soujiro en aquella misión. "La verdad, creo que todo esto con respecto a los limites sanguíneos no era mas que una farsa, entre los papeles que pude leer antes de que mi compañero en la misión acabara con nuestro objetivo, me dieron a entender que en realidad buscaban los remanentes del hombre que cambio el curso de la batalla en la antigua guerra, muchos de ellos creen que es imposible que todos sus descendientes hallan desaparecido así nada mas."

El Hokage no presionó por mas información, su experiencia le indicaba que tales papeles si existieron, pero que su extracción de su objetivo habrían colocado en alerta máxima al país en cuestión, al ver que había posibilidad de que su objetivo real halla sido descubierto, provocando probablemente una peligrosa tensión entre ambas naciones que los habría cuando mucho, arrastrado a luchar el uno contra el otro.

Asintiendo, el septenario consideró la petición de alojamiento. "Ahora, regresando al tema original que nos ha traído a esta placentera reunión, deben comprender que como Hokage, hay ciertos requerimientos que puedo exigir con tal de otorgarles el título de Clan."

Kasumi, sospechando sus intenciones, de inmediato comentó, "no aceptaremos contratos de matrimonios con ningún miembro de la aldea u otro clan con tal de atar nuestra lealtad a la misma, mi lugar es con Ryu-sama y no aceptare que mis hermanas y amigas sean atrapadas en un matrimonio sin amor tan solo por política."

El septenario la observó atónito, realmente el clan Uzumaki poseía costumbres muy tradicionalistas para la época en que vivían hoy en día. "Me temo que no, nuestra aldea no posee tales leyes para procurar lealtad inmediata entre los nuevos clanes, mi objetivo es regresar al joven Naruto a la aldea, y que a pesar de sus habilidades, le sea permitido el ingreso a la academia ninja con tal de que conviva con otros miembros de su misma edad. Pero lamento informarles que por ahora no tenemos viviendas disponibles para un nuevo Clan, y la única vacía se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio, debido a que solo un miembro de dicha familia puede abrir sus puertas."

Ryu, comprendiendo la situación, alzó su mano derecha, otorgando una señal inmediata, que fue obedecida casi al instante, Sarutobi exhaló una fuerte bocanada de oxigeno a sus pulmones cuando un niño apareció de las sombras, sus pasos completamente silentes, su postura lista para el ataque, y su mirada, carente de sentimientos algunos mientras que una sonrisa fría estaba plasmada en su rostro.

El líder del grupo de mercenarios, procedió con su idea, "Creo que tenemos a un miembro de dicha familia, Hiruzen-dono, accedo a cualquier otra regla que imponga que este concerniente a la seguridad del chico, pero nunca, escuche, nunca intente negarle su herencia, ya que nuestras costumbres están basadas en el orgullo y honra hacía nuestros antepasados."

Sarutobi casi no escuchó sus palabras, solo observó el cabello rubio y aquellos profundos ojos azules, observarlo fijamente, como intentando reconocerle a como diese lugar.

El septenario, tenía que admitir que el estrés le había envejecido aun más, al menos físicamente, por lo que quizás el chico no le reconocía, alzó una mano hacia su rostro, intentando contener las lagrimas ante el chico que el mismo le había entregado a un conocido que juró por lo mas sagrado el protegerlo de lo peor que la aldea podía ofrecer.

Un error que le había costado demasiado caro según su opinión, después de pasado un tiempo, arregló su compostura y con una mirada decidida sacó un Kunai de su sostenedor, corto su piel ligeramente, y firmó con sangre el contrato entre Konoha y el Clan Uzumaki.

Haría todo lo posible por que el chico escandaloso y jovial que alguna vez considero su propio nieto regresare a ser el mismo.

Y si eso implicaba apostar su alma en un movimiento considerado un suicidio político. Así sea, después de todo, los cuerpos de sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo, en conjunción con el traidor de Danzo, habían sido un ejemplo perfecto de cuanto cambiarían las cosas en la aldea.

Ryu sonrió satisfecho, mientras observaba fijamente al chico, podía ver que por primera vez en años el chico parecía más emotivo que nunca ante la presencia del anciano. Tal vez para la vista ajena su cambio no seria perceptible, pero él, quien se ha dado a la idea de entrenarlo día y noche, pudo notar que el chico estaba exaltado por el movimiento de sus meñiques, mientras golpeteaban el mango de su espada.

Soujiro, estaba nervioso, emocionado pero nervioso, y ese leve destello de emoción es lo que en este instante, le hizo afirmar que estaba haciendo lo correcto con su sobrino.

Todo por el bien del descendiente de su querida hermana Kushina.

_**Continuará**__**… **_


	5. Chapter 5

**L**a caravana que prosiguió su marcha en dirección de la aldea fue lenta, la velocidad en que se desplazaban era adrede. Diseñada para otorgarle al líder del los mercenarios Uzumaki y el Hokage, mucho mas tiempo para dialogar y esclarecer algunos puntos que tendrán que ponerse en funcionamiento con tal de garantizar la seguridad en la aldea.

"Espero sepas, que la población de Konoha no aceptara amablemente el que completos desconocidos, habiten el hogar de su héroe más preciado, además de los problemas políticos que el revelar de estas noticias ocasionara." Comentó el anciano mientras aspiraba pasivamente del tabaco en su pipa, intentando ganar control en sus alterados nervios.

El hombre de cabellera roja solo asintió, esta vez más convencido que nunca en seguir con sus planes. No cuando en su memoria aun estaba fresco lo que ocurrió hace un par de horas atrás.

--

_**H**__iruzen observaba al niño por lo que parecieron ser años, su rostro pálido al aparentemente recordar el momento en que sus acciones y ciega confianza, lo llevaron a entregar el mismo al chico en manos de monstruos mucho peores que lo que alberga en su vientre. _

_Ryu estuvo a punto de comentar un par de palabras, para cuando el leve movimiento en Naruto le reveló que el chico estaba realmente encolerizado en vez de ansioso. _

_Maldijo el momento en que le enseño el Shukuchi, al moverse por ese breve periodo de tiempo con mucha más velocidad de la que habría esperado. _

"_HIRUZEN CUIDADO." Gritó en alarma cuando las explosiones en el suelo le revelaron el objetivo del chico. Más solo pudo ver en horror como el Hokage yacía inmóvil ante el inminente ataque, como si realmente esperase que algo de esta calaña ocurriera. _

_Empleo el Shunshin con tal de desplazarse justo al frente de Sarutobi, solo para encontrarse con que el chico ya había llegado a su objetivo, y su peligrosa Katana corta, (conocida como Kodachi.) penetraba por apenas unos milímetros la piel del estomago del venerable Hokage, mientras este simplemente miraba con resignación al pequeño. _

"_No sabes, cuanto lamento el haberte entregado a esas bestias Naruto, si tan solo hubiera sabido… " _

_El ver lágrimas en el rostro del Dios de los Shinobi fue un gran impacto para el Uzumaki, más cuando en el rostro de su sobrino existía una estruja similar, una lucha entre odio y alegría, ambas con el mismo derecho de presencia en el niño ante la figura del Hokage._

_El breve momento de emoción desapareció de inmediato, el niño cerró los ojos, suspiró y apartó su arma del vientre del sexagenario, llegando hasta el extremo de agitarla ligeramente con tal de librarse de las gotas de sangre que la manchaban antes de enfundarla en monótona rutina. _

"_Lamento mi descontrol Hokage-sama," sus palabras fueron cortas, vacías de emoción alguna, como si esperase un castigo por sus precipitadas acciones. _

_Notó con claridad que el Dios de los Shinobi parecía envejecer ante sus ojos, aceptando el hecho de que un simple "disculpa," no solventaría las cosas, aun cuando ofreciera su vida como recompensa de ello. _

_Pero luego todo sentimiento desapareció de su rostro adolorido, tal como ocurrió con el niño hace poco, demostrando que aun existía fuego en el viejo mono. Sus ojos de inmediato se dirigieron su persona, demostrando que debían proseguir con la discusión de contratos mientras se dirigían camino a la aldea. _

_--_

**R**yu Uzumaki consideró por algunos breves instantes el hecho de que quizás estaba cometiendo un error garrafal, que mas tarde no podría corregir; pero aun cuando el rencor predominó las acciones del chico por unos segundos, su cariño aun seguía lo suficientemente fuerte como para no eliminar a aquellos que en algún momento significaron o aun significan algo para él.

Eso era buena señal, de hecho en mucho tiempo eso es lo más emocionado que jamás le vio desde el instante en que lo rescató de aquel calabozo.

Lo cual cimentaba con mas fuerza su decisión de seguir adelante en este camino, "Absolutamente, me atrevo a decir que el marido de mi hermana fue lo suficientemente precavido como para dejar una manera inapelable de confirmar su herencia ante los ojos de la aldea."

El anciano afirmó solemnemente, Minato ciertamente dejó algunos rollos y papiros que solo alguien de su misma sangre podría abrir, pruebas inconfundibles de que lo que clamaban era cierto, más eso no lograría que los años de rencor y odio desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana, no con la sombra que aun cubría al niño, gracias al demonio.

Pero eso no impediría el que resarciera sus errores.

--

**Y** resarcir fue lo que hizo, el pueblo estaba encolerizado por sus acciones, por el hecho de que el demonio no había sido eliminado como muchos de ellos habían creído.

Muchos exigieron su eliminación inmediata, por lo que utilizó su poder como Hokage con tal de defender al jovencito, Konoha ha crecido salvaje, malcriada, incluso pecaminosa, no era ni la sombra de lo que algún día fue, el pueblo clamaba por que el Hokage _obedeciera _sus mandatos, olvidando que quienes se suponen gobernaban esta aldea era la industria militar.

Algunos clanes alzaron con sublevarse, los Hyuuga fueron la oposición más férrea que enfrentó en el consejo de clanes, El clan Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi mantenían una posición neutral, esperando a ver el desenvolvimiento de la situación, (dicho sea, obtener todos los puntos de vistas y no caer en una estruja de poderes con los demás clanes.) Los Aburame vociferaban que no era lógico el integrar a completos desconocidos solo porque el Hokage confía en ellos, muchos secretos y vidas vivían detrás de esos muros, y cualquier error conllevaría a resultados lamentables.

Los civiles clamaban por la muerte del chico, y para cuando Hiashi comenzó a vociferar su convenio con sus peticiones, el Hokage sabía que debía utilizar sus armas cuanto antes.

Las noticias cayeron como un balde de agua helada, algunos palidecieron, otros gritaron con aun mas rencor, algunos incluso osando con destituirlo por traidor.

Eso fue lo que colmo la paciencia del hombre que aun conocen como el Dios de los Shinobi.

Las muertes de aquellos que osaron clamar por su destitución fueron rápidas, sus cuerpos no llegaron a tocar el suelo antes de que los ANBU reaparecieran con tal de llevárselos consigo.

Nuevas pruebas de sus alegorías fueron presentadas, muestras irrefutables de que no mentía por proteger al niño, o por ingresar a un nuevo clan que únicamente obedecería al Hokage por lo que era visto. (O como se supone debía ser.)

Hiashi no acepto nada de esto, amenazando de inmediato con retirar a su clan de Konoha si la situación no era solventada.

La reaparición de decenas de ANBU en el concejo calló toda disputa ante estos alegatos de disertación.

Realmente la aldea había crecido últimamente como un niño malcriado que busca venganza por no haber conseguido con quien desquitarse, liberando onzas de ira y resentimiento hacia aquellos que menos lo merecían, solo por complacer sus egos y creencias de bien merecida retribución.

Fue allí que los últimos dos sobrevivientes (adultos) del supuestamente extinto clan de los Uchiha revelaron su rostro después de retirar sus mascaras, el porque de las acciones contra su clan fueron develadas al publico, y como Sarutobi, (A este punto, decidieron omitir algunas verdades,) no titubeo en eliminar a todo aquel que represente una treta para lo que sus maestros lucharon por construir.

Los Inuzuka al instante se alzaron en fiel devoción al Hokage, apoyándole en cualquiera sea fuera su decisión.

Aburame apoyó de inmediato al clan Sarutobi, seguido de cerca por los Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, y por ultimo y no menos importante, Uchiha.

El mensaje fue claro, "Esto es un régimen militar, y la subordinación, no será aceptada nuevamente, en todo caso de sublevar, aférrate a las consecuencias."

Hiashi supo que por más poderoso que sea, estaba en una situación donde no existía ganancia alguna, la estructura política de la aldea había cambiado para siempre, y todo gracias a un mocoso. ¿Retirarse, por supuesto, cuando gustes? ¿Qué tu clan sobreviva el siquiera traspasar la frontera sin que nuestras tropas los engullan? Eso es otra cosa, simplemente estamos acostumbrados a estar en la cima, no permitiremos que alguien más tenga el Byakugan si es necesario, ¡nada personal por supuesto!

Tuvo que tragar su orgullo, quizás liberar su ira asesinando a su inútil primogénita, si, efectivamente eso liberaría algún estrés de su vida, además de librarse de un molesto inconveniente, no, sabía que de ahora en adelante su clan sería vigilado de cerca, tal acto no pasará desapercibido, ¿pero los accidentes ocurren no?

No, de nuevo la mirada firme del anciano le daba a entender que no aceptaría ninguna excusa, y que todo acto que considere fuera de lugar, será utilizado en su contra.

Hiashi no sabía que en este preciso momento, su primogénita estaba a punto de sufrir una experiencia que la cambiaria de por vida.

--

**H**inata estaba aterrada, en un momento estaba ella tranquila, lamentando su insignificancia, para cuando un niño que nunca en su vida había visto apareciera ante ella de improvisto, aterrorizándola de inmediato.

Intentó escapar, pero supo que sus piernas no reaccionaban a sus órdenes, de hecho, su única amiga, había reaccionado de inmediato y escapado como alma que lleva al diablo ante la sorpresa. No le sorprendió, Sakura era casi tan tímida y cobarde como lo es ella. En cierto modo se sentía feliz de que halla escapado, así no sufriría lo que ella de seguro catalogaba como otro intento de secuestro.

Temblaba profusamente ante los recuerdos de aquella experiencia, era ese evento en particular por el cual muchos miembros de su familia parecían odiarle, por el cual Neji-niisan le despreciaba tanto.

El niño que estaba ante ella tenía una expresión tan fría, tan serena que le espeluznaba en lo absoluto, se sentía como si estuviese viendo a una piedra, no a un ser vivo, sus ojos azules eran como un vacío que amenazaba con devorarle infinitamente.

Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de Sakura, clamando ayuda, al menos su amiga no le había abandonado del todo, quizás llegarían a tiempo como para salvarle de este temible chico.

Toda esperanza se esfumó cuando una mujer de largo cabello rojo apareció desde detrás del chico, "Oh no, refuerzos," pensó para si misma, siempre fatalista, es lo que su familia sin saberlo le inculcó.

Cuando la mujer alzó su mano, no pudo evitar dar un respingo aterrada, finalmente se la llevarían, le quitarían los ojos y usarían su cuerpo para producir mas niños tal y como los ancianos del consejo le indicaban en cada oportunidad, aun no sabía el como harían más niños con ella, pero le aterraba averiguarlo. La mirada de desden en los ojos de los ancianos le informaba que era algo malo, muy malo.

Le sorprendió del todo cuando una dulce voz emergió de la recién llegada. "Soujiro, debería darte vergüenza, asustando niñas pequeñas cuando se supone deberías estar haciendo amigos." Esto confundió a la pequeña, ¿Amigos? ¿Que no estaban aquí para secuestrarla?

"Sus ojos…" Hinata dio un respingo, no pudo evitarlo, su voz sonaba tan vacía como lucia su rostro. Carente de emoción alguna. ¡LO SABIA! Habían venido a quitarle sus ojos, tal y como los ancianos lo dijeron.

"¿Qué hay con sus ojos?" La curiosidad en la voz de la mujer provocó que los abriera de inmediato, saltando nuevamente cuando descubrió que la mujer estaba a meros centímetros suyos, examinando de cerca sus ojos.

No pudo evitar sumergirse en esos candidos ojos jade, incluso más profundos que los de su amiga Sakura.

"Olvídalo, tal vez lo imagine… marchémonos." El chico la observó por algunos segundos, los suficientes como para que ella notase que a pesar de su frialdad hace unos minutos, ahora que la mujer estaba presente, un atisbo de vida y emoción adornaban sus irises. Haciéndole más humano, menos peligroso de lo que hace unos segundos parecía ser.

La mujer le observó por unos instantes, ignorando que el chico se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a alejarse sin que ella lo hubiese notado. Antes de levantarse, sonreírle y acariciar su cabeza en un intento por desarreglar su cabello.

"Tienes unos preciosos ojos pequeña, lastima que te menosprecies tanto como para que tus miedos los nublen por completo, aunque, ¿quizás eso fue lo que le llamo la atención desde un principio? Interesante…." Sin decir no más la mujer dirigió una de sus manos a su quijada, en un gesto que señalaba el estar pensando, antes de levantarse, despeinarla una vez más y marcharse detrás del chico.

Dejando detrás a una impactada niña que no supo realmente como tomar un comentario como ese.

Sakura junto con algunos profesores llegaron minutos luego.

_**Continuará**_


	6. Chapter 6

**U**n día, un simple y miserable día fue lo que le basto a Naruto para arrepentirse de haber aceptado la oferta del Hokage.

Incluso cuando ya había finalizado el día, el regreso a su hogar era igual de agotador que la experiencia misma, los aldeanos no perdían tiempo en expresar su opinión, algunos de forma más agresiva, otros simplemente se satisfacían con mirarle despectivamente, quizás asustados de terminar en tan malas condiciones como aquellos idiotas que decidieron atacarle.

No importaba realmente, pero sus primeros años de vida en este lugar traían consigo un sin número de recuerdos que le hacían odiarlo mas, detestarlo con todo su corazón, al ser no más que un nido de ratas y cobardes en lo que su opinión respecta.

Se acercó a las inmediaciones de la mansión asignada, aparentemente era descendiente del hombre que albergó a la criatura en un sello dibujado en su estómago. Por un lado le odiaba, y quizás eso nunca cambiase, pero por el otro comprendía las acciones del hombre, las aceptaba como un sacrificio necesario para cumplir con su labor, y el, anteponiéndose en su lugar, se encontró con las mismas respuestas, las mismas soluciones.

La aldea en cambio, este nido de ratas; decidió ignorar las palabras de un hombre moribundo, el último deseo por parte de alguien que lo sacrificó todo solo para salvarlos, y que ellos con tanta facilidad decidieron no tomar en cuenta con tal de satisfacer sus ansias de odio y desquite.

A medida que caminaba hacía la mansión, escuchaba las protestas enardecidas del público civil, que se negaban rotundamente a aceptar su herencia, su sangre, todo con tal de seguir deshumanizándole para justificar aun mas sus acciones para con él.

Alguien gritó, señalando su presencia, y disparando una reacción en cadena de hombres y mujeres enfurecidos hacia su persona. Todos alzaron sus armas campestres, otras simples herramientas del hogar, y decidieron atacarle, él solo desapareció y reapareció meros segundos después en el portón de su casa, enfundando monótonamente su amada Tenken, los aldeanos voltearon al escuchar el sonido del metal golpeando la funda de bambú.

"Solo imaginen que fácil pudo haber sido el cortar sus cuellos en lugar de sus armas," Entró al escuchar los gritos de terror al ver que todas sus armas yacían en pedazos en sus manos, ignorantes de cuando siquiera acertó los golpes y movimientos necesarios para realizar tal acción.

El grito colectivo siguió en auge, aparentemente consideraban inaudito que pudiera defenderse, o que alzara un brazo en su contra, debía recibir su castigo sin reciprocar el daño, así de cobardes eran los aldeanos, por supuesto, que la aparición de varios ANBU en la escena (razón por la que solo atacó sus armas, en vez de a ellos.) Significaba un fin al juego, a la cacería o como quieran llamarlo.

Comprendía que sus movimientos al igual que los de los miembros de su "clan" estaban siendo estrictamente monitoreados, buscando debilidades, rutinas y por sobretodo, complots que perjudiquen a la aldea.

Sanosuke estaba en la segunda puerta, masticando en su boca una espiga de césped, esa similar al trigo con la cual se esparcen sus semillas que tanto le gustaba mordisquear, su espalda carecía de su Zambato, aparentemente no lo necesitaría, o quizás había tenido de nuevo una discusión con su compañera de equipo Megumi.

Negó con su rostro, los dos se comportaban como niños de trece años, golpeándose y gritándose el uno al otro al no tener otra manera de expresar cuanto se gustan, él no lo comprendía, ¿para que herirse innecesariamente el uno al otro? El discutir no hacía mas que lastimar la relación, provocando o que charlen al respecto con tal de enmendarla o simplemente lograr que la finalicen.

Frenó intempestivamente, atrayendo aun más la atención del hombre, "¿Sucede algo Soujiro?" el rubio lo miró al rostro, sin demostrar que tan confundido se encontraba, negó rotundamente, "Nada, solo que acabo de descubrir que estoy gastando mucho de mi tiempo al lado de las gemelas."

Sanosuke alzó una ceja, pensó por un momento y afirmó, tratando de demostrar exteriormente que comprendía, cuando por dentro no tenía idea de a que afirmaba.

"Ryu te esta esperando en el dojo, me imagino que desea el reporte de tu primer día en la academia." Naruto en respuesta le miró directamente al rostro, inexpresivo, completamente inmóvil, respondiéndole sin necesidad de palabras a su más que obvia curiosidad por saber lo mismo.

"¡Así de terrible he! No te culpo, eres un alma vieja encerrada en un envase joven, Soujiro, no me sorprende que te encuentres más cómodo entre los adultos que los miembros de tu generación."

El rubio afirmó, comprendiendo su razonamiento más no la implicación, era más sencillo dialogar con adultos que con niños, eso era simple lógica. Pero ignoraba quizás inconcientemente la referencia a cuan dañado estaba. El hombre del cabello alborotado caminó en dirección a la puerta, aparentemente al igual que Naruto había sentido la presencia de Megumi entre las sombras, espiándoles como siempre acostumbraba. (O más en específico, a Sanosuke.)

"Te veré dentro de dos horas Soujiro, recuerda que aun no dominas mi técnica del doble golpe." Y sin decir más, desapareció, utilizando el Shunshin con tal de alejarse del motivo por el cual no estaba adentro con los demás.

Megumi abrió la puerta, recibiendo al rubio con una sonrisa sincera, a pesar del ligero matiz de tristeza que pintaba su rostro. "Bienvenido a casa Soujiro, espero que el día no haya sido de tu desagrado." El pequeño entró en la residencia, inclinándose ante la mujer en señal de respeto y saludos cordiales antes de dirigirse a ella. "Pudo haber sido mejor Megumi, pero no puedes exigirle peras al olmo."

Naruto sabía bien en no preguntarle el porque habían discutido nuevamente, lo preferible era ser un simple espectador, antes de que el par comience a reclamar derechos sobre el, con tal de que sea un intermediario entre los dos, tarea monótona de por si cuando podían conversarlo directamente.

Partió rumbo al dojo, presuroso de informarle al líder del grupo los acontecimientos de hoy en día, podía sentir los ojos de Megumi fijados en su espalda, aparentemente había escuchado su conversación con Sanosuke, y a diferencia de su persona, interpretado a la perfección las palabras del hombre.

No caminó mucho antes de encontrarse con Kyosuke acostado en la puerta del dojo, siempre ejerciendo su trabajo como guardaespaldas en todo lugar y hora, a pesar de ser innecesario en lo que respecta a Ryu.

"Ryu-dono te espera junto a Kasumi-san en el dojo principal."

El rubio asintió, observando con curiosidad que el chico hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su cuello. Posiblemente otro mordisco por parte de una de las gemelas, esta relación es, una que sinceramente no comprendía o envidiara. Aparentemente el tenía una relación amorosa con Musume, pero las gemelas, siempre inquietas e igualitarias, se habían dado a la labor de cambiar de lugar, cada una imitando a la otra con tal de compartir al chico.

Kyosuke, a pesar de ser altamente inteligente, era el único en el grupo que no se había dado cuenta de este juego, o quizás, lo sabía pero no le importaba el corregirlo.

Kasumi por supuesto desaprobaba, pero sus hermanas eran libres de hacer lo que deseaban, por lo que simplemente solo podía fruncir el rostro en desapruebo e ignorar el asunto. Megumi quien se unió al grupo junto a Kyosuke no comentaba nada al respecto, cierto, los dos eran amigos y mutuos confidentes, pero la mujer no departía con ningún secreto que el hombre comentara, por lo que solo ella podría decir si el chico sabía o no, su situación con las gemelas.

Abrió las puertas con lentitud, inclinado en respeto antes de que todo permiso de acceder a las instalaciones se le otorgara. "Soujiro, adelante, esta es tu casa, no tienes porque actuar tan cortés en ella." Comentó Kasumi, un tenue tono rosado en sus mejillas acompañado con una ligera inflamación en sus labios, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le indicaban que ambos habían intimado, esperaba que no fuese en el dojo, y el olor indicaba que estaba a salvo, quizás fue en sus aposentos privados.

Kasumi se sonrojó un poco más ante su escrutinio, aparentemente descifrando que señales estaban indicándole al chico. Por lo que presurosa decidió mirar hacia otro lado, con tal de ocultar en vano las muestras de sus actividades.

Ryu, siempre serio y sereno, no podía evitar exaltar al mundo las pruebas de su relación con Kasumi, quizás orgulloso de su unión y que como hombre necesitaba demostrarles a todos que era suya, y a quien pertenecía él a cambio.

"Naruto, necesito saber tu opinión verdadera de lo que has vivido hoy," Comentó sereno el hombre del largo cabello rojo, sus ojos cerrados, su posición de loto implicaba que estaba dispuesto a escuchar y a descifrar todo lo que le sea dicho hasta el mas íngrimo punto.

Además del hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre civil en vez del guerrero, indicaba que toda actividad debía ser familiar, por lo que Soujiro el Shinobi, no era necesario, solo Naruto, el civil.

El chico se acercó a los adultos, liberando el nudo que ataba a su cinto su Katana, algo larga para el, pero que gracias a su técnica podía emplear sin ningún problema. La posó en el suelo justo al lado de su mano derecha, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, iniciando la conversación. "Líder, exijo cortésmente que se me permita acceder a los rangos superiores de la escala Shinobi. Mi lugar no es en la escuela de entrenamiento."

Ryu asintió comprendiendo su petición, para luego negarlo con sus ojos, "Sabes bien que tu nivel es el de un Chuunin medio, tu cuerpo aun no posee demasiada masa muscular al ser tan joven, dependes de tu basta cantidad de chakra para potenciar tus movimientos, develando tu posición a enemigos más avanzados, tus habilidades sociales en cambio, son las que están en juego aquí, mi joven aprendiz."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Líder, sabe bien que deje de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo, es injusto que intenten regresarme algo que no puede ser recuperado, el involucrarme con niños no me regresara mi niñez, solo me trae un mal sabor de boca de que fue lo que se me impidió tener en comparación con todos ellos."

Kasumi intentó alzarse sobre sus pies y acudir a su lado, detenida solo por un ligero movimiento en la mano de su amante.

Ryu pensó bien lo dicho, había entrenado a Naruto para alejarlo de aquel mundo de pesadillas en el que vivía, darle un sentido a su vida, y ahora que lo escuchaba por parte de sus labios, sabía que quizás el daño era irreparable, pero necesitaba saber más.

"Naruto, dame tu reporte de qué fue lo que viviste hoy en la academia."

El chico accedió, "A pesar de las órdenes del Hokage, los instructores nunca titubearon en demostrar su apatía y desdén, sus lecciones estaban erradas, dispuestos a perjudicar incluso a mis compañeros con tal de evitar que YO me gradúe según sus estandartes. Carentes de honor alguno, no que un Shinobi tenga honor, somos aquellos que atacan cuando el enemigo duerme, somos oportunistas, pero ante nuestra prole debemos enseñar un cierto código de conducta con tal de guiarlos por el camino adecuado, como dije, ellos están dispuestos a sacrificar algunos de sus alumnos con tal de perjudicarme en el futuro."

Ryu asintió, ese era motivo suficiente para extraerlo de la academia, sus enemigos o detractores de que el clan Uzumaki se albergara en Konoha, emplearían esto para asestar un golpe fatal en su frágil imagen, logrando conseguir tanto expulsión, como arresto o aniquilación.

Kasumi siempre preocupada por su hijo subrogado, preguntó. "¿Qué hay de los niños, no hiciste amistad con ninguno de ellos?" Ryu le arrojó una mirada serena a su mujer, intentando reprenderla, sin lograrlo eficazmente al verla completamente sumida en su instinto materno. Resignado, le asintió ligeramente a Naruto con tal de que respondiera a las inquietudes de la mujer.

"Me temo que no, el único con el cual pude tener algo cercano a una conversación civilizada, fue con el descendiente de los Aburame, y aun así pude sentir sus reservas, aparentemente sus padres le advirtieron caución en mi presencia y el chico no titubeo en demostrar que estaba en guardia para lo que sea, dejando que alguno u otro de sus insectos emergiese y merodease por su rostro antes de regresar a sus adentros, aparentemente sus técnicas familiares no le garantizan muchos amigos en la academia, por lo que es posible un relegado en los círculos sociales en formación."

Ambos adultos asintieron, los dos interesados en saber más del primer día de clases del chico. "Los demás alumnos actuaron con simple desdén y renuencia hacia mi persona, la niña Yamanaka exhibe señales de ser una chica dominante, probablemente será la líder del grupo social del lugar, de vez en cuando pude notarle observándome de forma extraña cuando ella creía que no podía verla, de frente demuestra otro rostro. Al igual que algunos otros miembros de clanes en Konoha, no muestra nada mas que caución de mis movimientos, El joven Inuzuka ha intentado establecer dominio sobre mi persona, aparentemente intenta ganarse el puesto que el Uchiha ha dejado libre en su ausencia, lo más probable es que no le agrade el riesgo que represento para sus planes… EL heredero a la familia Akimichi no parece nada más que interesado en satisfacer su propio apetito, y el miembro de la familia Nara se muestra claramente como un niño flojo y desganado, aunque pude ver que en cada momento que podía sus ojos aterrizaban en mi con tal de analizarme y ubicarme en una categoría, un sujeto peligroso, si sus habilidades físicas estuviesen a tono con las mentales."

Kasumi frunció el seño, "Naruto, pero hasta ahora has relatado en su mayoría solo a niños, ¿es acaso que solo la niña Yamanaka es digna de reporte?" Ryu también lo había notado por lo visto, y parecían llegar a la misma conclusión de que quizás le atraía la chica al ser la única que había mencionado.

El chico prosiguió aunque dubitativo, "Existe también varias niñas dignas de mención, pero todas ellas parecen más enfocadas en sus apariencias que en su futura carrera, dos niñas en particular muestran un severo caso de baja autoestima, la joven de ascendencia civil Haruno Sakura, quien al parecer me tiene tanto miedo como rencor, por lo acontecido hace dos días, y la joven Hyuuga quien…"

Ambos adultos alzaron las cejas ante su titubeo, no era común en el. "Naruto, prosigue." Ordenó Ryu, al saber que esta información quizás sería vital para lograr que el chico se abriera aun más al mundo. El chico, resignado proclamó. "La heredera Hyuuga me observa de igual forma, incluso con mas miedo que su amiga, pero, sus ojos, sus ojos me traen malos recuerdos, puedo ver en ella fragmentos de mi sufrimiento y… no me agrada, no me gusta estar junto a ella."

Kasumi cerró los ojos, pensando para si misma que esta aversión del chico hacia la heredera Hyuuga podría ser lo que sacare de su concha al muchacho, aunque imponerlo a convivir con ella sería más cruel aún, quizás con resultados fatales para la niña.

Ryu por su parte accedió a la petición silente de su amante, Naruto debía salir de la academia, estaba haciéndole más daño que bien. Movió ligeramente su muñeca, logrando que Ayame descendiera sobre el Dojo, inclinada sobre sus rodillas en señal de completa sumisión.

"¡Ryu-sama!" Dijo en voz baja, esperando con ansias las ordenes del líder.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, pensando bien que palabras serian las adecuadas para pedirle al Hokage la extracción de Naruto. "Por favor Ayame, necesito una cita con el Hokage a la mayor brevedad posible, el asunto a discutir es de gran importancia para nuestro interés mutuo." La mujer del cabello púrpura asintió, desapareciendo de inmediato en una nube de hojas de cerezo.

Kasumi frunció el ceño, "Odio que haga eso, soy yo la que tiene que limpiar el dojo después de cada una de sus entradas y salidas." No había rencor en su voz, solo un ligero toque de fastidio ante la tarea en particular, al estar completamente acostumbrada a ignorar los pétalos en la intemperie.

Ryu sonrió, "Sabes bien que Kyosuke siempre despacha los pétalos aunque tu no lo hagas, de lo contrario, hace mucho que nuestros enemigos hubiesen rastreado nuestra posición por los pétalos que deja Ayame tras suyo." La pelirroja asintió, el limite sanguíneo de Ayame consistía en un complicando método de transportación que le permitía viajar de un lugar a otro, tal como el Shunshin lo hacía, salvo que su técnica no necesitaba de mucho Chakra, una cantidad tan íngrima de hecho, que menos sería nada. Haciéndole difícil de rastrear en emboscadas y misiones de asesinato.

Ryu ignoró tanto a su mujer, como a su sobrino, ambos aparentemente esperando o su permiso para partir, o alguna palabra de su parte. "Naruto, aceptare tu petición con una sola condición, una que no es negociable y cuya falla representara una inmensa vergüenza a nuestro nombre."

El chico enderezo su postura de inmediato, no haría nada en el mundo que decepcionara a su líder. "Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para no decepcionarlo líder." Kasumi parecía nerviosa de cual sería la misión en si, por lo que no menciono nada, solo espero a que fuera asignada.

Ryu abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a su sobrino, "Al cumplir tus doce años, abandonaras todo rango que la aldea te haya asignado, ya sea Jounin o ANBU, cual sea tu nivel para cuando llegues a esa edad. Y pasaras a ser parte del programa educativo, no como alumno, no desesperes, sino como uno de los tutores, quizás, al ser la figura responsable por su desarrollo, puedas mejorar como persona."

Kasumi suspiró aliviada, pero el rubio parecía ofendido, de nuevo una emoción que nunca antes desde el rescate había demostrado. Al parecer encontraba molesto que intentaran sacarlo de un estado que le ha hecho tan poderoso. El pelirrojo notó esto casi de inmediato, y su molestia era palpable para todo aquel presente en el dojo.

"No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte salvado solo para ver que te transformas por medio del odio en un monstruo, ningún miembro de mi familia caerá tan bajo."

La molestia en el niño se transformó en ira, y antes de que pudiera controlarse su mano acudió de inmediato a Tenken, su fiel Katana, con tal de defenderse de lo que su cuerpo identificaba como un ataque hacía su persona. Solo para recibir una patada en su rostro, que le arrojó un buen par de metros en el tatami. Antes de ser detenido en seco por el pie firme de quien luego identificó como Kasumi.

Naruto la observó, silente, y directo a sus ojos, la mujer demostraba una mezcla de angustia, remordimiento, desdicha y muy en el fondo decepción. Ella por su parte solo notaba como la ira se transformaba en vergüenza, y traición.

"¡Como te atreves a enfundar tu arma ante tu líder! ¡Creí haberte criado mejor que esto!"

Detrás de ella aun se encontraba Ryu, observando impasible el castigo que le era impuesto a su sobrino, aparentemente no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar de reposo. Aun cuando Tenken se encontraba en sus manos revelando otra historia. "Por este comportamiento vergonzoso, Tenken será enfundada y permanecerá así hasta nuevo aviso. Romper o deshacer el lazo que la mantiene sellada será visto como un acto de traición al clan Uzumaki."

Naruto se arrodillo, con su frente en el tatami en un extremo acto de sumisión y vergüenza, nunca supo como interpretar que ocurrió. "Dormirás junto a Sanosuke, si quieres actuar como un niño cuando proclamas no serlo, entonces te tratare como a un niño, dormirás con toque de queda mientras estés en la aldea, se te asignara una Katana común cuando tengas una misión donde la amerites. Y tienes prohibido consumir una sola gota de Ramen, hasta nuevo aviso."

Kasumi, con una voz de acero continuó al ver que Ryu le necesitaba para fomentar el papel de padre y madre regañando a su mal portado primogénito. "Nunca levantes la espada en contra de tu líder, cuya decisión es absoluta, lo que has hecho aun inconcientemente es motivo de vergüenza, y habla mal de la educación que te hemos dado."

"Mi decisión sigue en pie te guste o no, tienes dos años para madurar hasta que llegue el momento en que pases a ser miembro del aquellos que cumplen la misión de educar a los futuros Shinobi" Comentó el pelirrojo mientras le señalaba a Kasumi que ya podía bajar la guardia, que el momento de ira en el chico había desaparecido y que pronto se encargarían de eliminar toda secuela peligrosa en el.

Era necesario que Naruto madurara, que no se encerrara en el pasado y que este lo siguiese carcomiendo desde adentro, aun cuando el no se daba cuenta de ello. "Hasta nuevo aviso, Ayame será tu instructora, mientras Tenken esté sellada no tendrás mas lecciones por mi parte. Considera esto un castigo por tu acto de sublevación. Aprenderás el uso del Tanto, tenía pensado otorgarle tu entrenamiento físico a Kasumi, pero veo que aun no estas listo, con el doble golpe de Sanosuke bastara por ahora."

La pelirroja vio en dirección de su líder y amante, en su rostro un ligero sentimiento de traición y burla, al haber estado esperando por dos años la oportunidad de enseñarle sus técnicas al chico. Y por el respingo que el chico inconcientemente liberó, el también lo esperaba con ansias. Ryu decidió continuar, "Tienes un hambre por el poder que sinceramente me perturba Naruto, prefieres ignorar nuestros intentos por ayudarte, con tal de seguir adquiriendo técnicas que te sean de utilidad para acabar con el enemigo. Me temo que tarde o temprano caigas por un camino del que no hay regreso, un camino que llevó a tus antepasados a la guerra y su consecuente destrucción."

Kasumi bajo el rostro, aplacando sus sentimientos al escuchar esto. Aparentemente ella también veía los mismos síntomas que destruyeron a sus padres y miembros del clan en Uzumaki no Kuni.

Naruto, quien gracias a las gemelas estaba versado en la historia de sus antepasados, alzó su rostro en sorpresa, ignorando toda etiqueta con esa acción. Mas aún cuando él ante la presencia de las gemelas, quienes lo habían perdido todo por el deseo de más poder, había jurado el nunca repetir el mismo error, no cuando el precio de tal hambre terminaba por consumir todo aquello que algún tiempo amó."

Fue allí, en ese preciso instante, Que Ryu pudo observar como el chico había finalmente comprendido el porque de todo esto, el porque realmente Ryu había renunciado a sus sueños de reconstruir Uzumaki no Kuni, el porque se inclinaba ante otro hombre y su clan pasaba a formar parte de la aldea que el tanto odiaba.

De nada servia en adquirir poder para luchar contra los monstruos de tus pesadillas, si al final, terminabas convirtiéndote en aquello que odias.

Bajo su cabeza con tal de ocultar sus lagrimas, a pesar de que sus sollozos en auge eran audibles. "Acepto mi castigo, líder."

Alguien muy sabio dijo en el pasado que el comienzo de la recuperación, era la aceptación de que hay un problema que corregir. Naruto finalmente aceptó este hecho, y su tío, finalmente pudo sonreír con alivio al ver al chico llorar en brazos de una finalmente quebrada Kasumi, que no soportó más esta situación y se abalanzó sobre el chico con tal de consolarle en su momento de dolor.

Ryu supo de nuevo que su decisión de unirse a la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, finalmente había alcanzado su verdadera valía.

Sarutobi, quien junto a Ayame observaban desde las sombras, finalmente suspiro aliviado ante el progreso que habían logrado.

--

**S**anosuke caminaba a sus anchas por las calles y callejones de esta inmensa ciudad, intentando pasar tanto como un peligroso criminal, como un shinobi digno de cuidado, era su costumbre, no pensaba cambiarla, ni mucho menos sus hábitos con tal de satisfacer a nadie.

Si el líder lo ordenaba, quizás lo contemplaría, pero hasta el día de hoy el líder del clan no ha demostrado y profesado queja alguna en contra de sus acciones, de hecho nadie se quejaba por sus hábitos, solo Megumi.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan empeñada en cambiarlo? ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo tal y cual es? ¿Y quien demonios es esa mujer que bloquea su camino? Se detuvo de golpe, mirando a la mujer ante el, sus ropas eran escasas, de hecho no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, lo que mas cubría era su gabardina.

Alzó una ceja, mientras permanecía en una pose de aparente desgano, con sus puños en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y su cuerpo en completo relajo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" el del cabello incontrolable comentó sin nada que revelara algo más que simple fastidio. La mujer sonrió, de forma tan fría y calculadora que podría jurar asemejaba a una serpiente. Si estas pudieran sonreír claro esta. "¡Debes ser o muy estúpido o muy valiente para portar en la espalda el Kanji "Malo" a la vista de todos!"

Sanosuke escupió la espiga de césped que hasta ahora había estado mordisqueando a placer, aparentemente interesado en la conducta de esta mujer. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, para cuando una presencia que ambos pudieron sentir de antemano, hizo acto de aparición en un tejado cercano. "¿Sucede algo, Anko?" El ANBU mostraba fría parcialidad hacia la mujer, quizás sugiriendo que esperaba que ella confirmase su pregunta.

Anko por su parte no era nadie que se dejase manipular tan fácilmente, no después de lo que ocurrió. "¡No ocurre nada en lo absoluto, solo hablaba aquí con esta lindura!" El ANBU no expresó señal alguna que demostrase que pensaba ante su obvia falta de cooperación, y sin decir no más, desapareció de la vista de los dos, más su presencia aun permanecía cerca, delatando su intención mal escondida de esperar a que ocurriera algo fuera de lugar con tal de actuar.

A la antigua alumna del Sannin de las serpientes le sorprendió ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en este hombre, aparentemente algo ya había sucedido entre estos dos, gracias a la silente animosidad que pudo presenciar.

Ella intentó decir algo, para cuando el comenzó a caminar en su dirección, tomándola por sorpresa ante su valentía, no muchos se acercaban a ella sin estar preparados para una dolorosa paliza. Sonrió a medida que se acercó a ella, y sus ojos se enfocaron directamente sobre su pecho, logrando el objetivo deseado, que pensara mas con su sexo que con la cabeza, haciéndole presa fácil a sus tretas, o al menos eso pensó, antes de que la alcanzara y siguiera de largo, como si ni siquiera estuviera en el lugar.

No dijo nada, solo se quedo allí sorprendida de ser ignorada de esa manera, hacía mucho que ese sentimiento no cruzaba por su ser. Un ligero alzar de Chakra a su espalda le dijo que había empleado el Shunshin para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, su dirección apuntaba rumbo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, sin pensarlo lo siguió con toda la sutileza que pudiera generar, sinceramente interesada en el hombre.

El ANBU les seguía muy de cerca, custodiando sus movimientos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

--

**S**anosuke por su parte se encontró con una vista muy distinta a lo que esperaba, las gemelas le habían indicado que este campo de entrenamiento solía usarse para todo lo concerniente con artes marciales, por lo que le había intrigado, y empleó su disputa con Megumi con tal de conocerlo.

El encontrarse con esa mujer no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos reencontrarse con uno de los ANBU que derrotó hace tiempo cuando rescataban a en el aquel entonces, Naruto.

La mujer era peligrosa, eso no podía negarlo, mucho menos obviar cuan dispuesta estaba tanto a batallar como a conocerlo de forma más intima, ninguna de las dos le interesaba por ahora, no cuando aun tenia a Megumi en la cabeza, regañándole por su falta de tacto y pésimos modales.

No quería acostarse con otra mujer y tener a Megumi en su cabeza, regañándolo por lo mal que lo estaba haciendo, y como otros hombres lo harían mejor que él, no gracias, con la Megumi normal le bastaba.

Pudo sentir que estaba siendo flanqueado, probablemente dos ANBU vigilando sus movimientos, o preparándose para atacarle al considerarle una amenaza. No le importaba, sus puños eran suficientes para acabar con ellos, pero, lo que REALMENTE no se esperaba era encontrarse con un niño.

Uno que intentaba demoler a golpes su objetivo hecho de madera y recubierto en sogas.

Alzó una ceja, esto le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia en Uzumaki no Kuni, tantos, que jamás espero aconsejarle al chico. "De nada sirve que golpees con fuerza si no tienes la posición adecuada."

El niño volteó extrañado, aparentemente no muchas personas acudían a estas horas al campo de entrenamiento. "¿A- a que se refiere señor?" Preguntó, algo reticente, hasta ahora en la academia nadie había querido ayudarle al considerarlo un caso perdido.

Sanosuke, que sin darse cuenta había entrado en modo compasivo (Razón por la cual le gustaba a Megumi.) procedió casi de inmediato a caminar en dirección del poste, tomando una posición adecuada. Extendiendo su peso al abrir las piernas, inclinarlas un poco y lanzar un golpe, demoliendo con tan solo golpear al poste.

El chico de largo cabello trenzado retrocedió impresionado, Sanosuke explicó, "El golpear adecuadamente no implica solo extender el puño y hacerlo, un golpe correcto es impulsado desde la planta de tus pies, asciende por tus piernas y se extiende a tu torso para luego concentrar toda esa energía en tu mano."

"Eso es lo que hago señor," dijo el jovencito, mientras tomaba la misma posición y lanzaba un puño en dirección del ahora inexistente artefacto de entrenamiento. Sanosuke alzó una ceja, el chico le recordaba aun mas a si mismo al asumir que todo lo que se había enseñado a si mismo, era lo correcto.

Quizás por eso le estaba ayudando tan rápido. "¡tus piernas están demasiado inclinadas, también están demasiado abiertas, tu torso esta demasiado rígido e imprimes demasiada fuerza en tus brazos! Así solo lograras quebrarte la muñeca, o lastimarte los nudillos."

El chico estuvo pensativo, incluso dubitativo de preguntar más o renegar sus alusiones, esto había sido hasta ahora en sus nueve años de vida, lo más sincero que un adulto se ha expresado con respecto a sus habilidades. Las critica, pero deja el espacio abierto para mejorar. "¿Entonces me enseñaría señor?" sus ojos albergaban atisbos de esperanza, cubiertos por grandes cantidades de resignación, el joven estaba al borde de rendirse.

Quizás fue por sus ojos, tal vez porque era un sentimental, no lo supo, pero afirmó casi de inmediato. No obstante, "¿Porque luchas niño, para que entrenarte en las artes marciales, supongo que quieres ser un Shinobi de eso no hay duda, pero sabes lo que te espera?"

El pequeño retrocedió un par de pasos, tomando esto como una negativa, sin embargo contesto. "¡Porque dicen que no puedo hacerlo señor! Que no tengo validez o importancia solo porque no puedo moldear chakra o no procedo de una familia afamada o poderosa."

"¿Es por simple orgullo entonces? ¿Para demostrarle a todos que están equivocados?"

El joven estalló, "NO, NO ES POR ESO."

Sanosuke solo preguntó, "¿Entonces porqué?"

"¡Porque quiero demostrar que valgo! que no soy inservible y que también puedo ser igual o mas útil que cualquier otro, incluso un prodigio."

Una nueva voz agregó, "En serio, esto es decepcionante, un hombre "malo" enseñándole trucos a un niño ignorado, tsk, tsk, acabas de descender de interesante a santurrón en cuestión de segundos, una verdadera perdida."

Sanosuke alzó la ceja, aparentemente uno de sus seguidores asignados parecía ser esta mujer, curioso que el Hokage la asignara a él en especifico.

"¿Y tu opinión me vale, porque?" No supo si sonreír o preocuparse por la mirada que ella le arrojó. Decidió ignorarla, "¡Dudo mucho que puedas enseñarle más de lo que yo puedo!" de nuevo una mirada sucia por parte de la mujer, aparentemente tenía un humor símil al suyo.

"¿Es eso un reto?" Espetó la mujer…

Sanosuke sonrió, presintiendo algo divertido. "Piensa lo que quieras, ¿tú niño, como te llamas? de ahora en adelante serás mi discípulo."

El joven que hasta ahora demostraba estar totalmente confundido, simplemente respondió. "Rock Lee, señor."

El del cabello alborotado afirmó, "Te quiero en este campo a partir de las cuatro de la madrugada, te enseñare un estilo de arte marcial que te aseguro puede vencer a cualquiera."

Anko perdió la paciencia, "Si crees que me dejare eclipsar por una rata callejera estas equivocado, TÚ MOCOSO, a partir de las nueve de la mañana serás todo mío, prepárate para conocer lo que es el infierno."

El ANBU simplemente observó la situación desarrollarse con un aire de severa incredulidad.

--

**T**ranscurrido el tiempo, Sanosuke finalmente se sentó al frente de Ryu, su líder, explicándole la situación, logrando una sonrisa satisfecha por parte del mismo.

"He logrado dispersar un poco de la atención que Naruto estará recibiendo al adquirir un pupilo por mi mismo, sin duda muchos intentaran copiar o analizar mi técnica, pero dudo mucho que puedan lograr el Futai no Kiwami a la perfección." Expreso el del cabello incontrolable.

El pelirrojo asintió, "Todos a excepción de aquellos que poseen el Sharingan, por mas rápido que seas ellos podrán copiar tu técnica familiar, ¿realmente vale el riesgo?"

Sanosuke se carcajeó, "Creo que es hora de diseñar un sello que nulifique tal ventaja no es así, no podemos dejar que aliados o no, pongan sus manos en las técnicas de Uzumaki no Kuni."

Ryu afirmó contemplativo, "Desde la caída de nuestro país a manos del Kage de Mizu no Kuni, quien poseía este limite sanguíneo, he estado pensando lo mismo, le he comentado a Sarutobi nuestra intención, además de todo lo concerniente a dicho hombre, lo cual no es mucho, pero si lo suficiente para permitir la creación de un sello que nuble al portador de cualquiera sean los efectos que hacen tan mortal al Sharingan, no obstante, eso implica que tendría que estar tatuado en la piel, y ser sostenido por Chakra para mantenerlo activo."

Sanosuke perdió la sonrisa, "El chico que he adoptado como pupilo no puede emplear Chakra, su condición es irreversible."

"Existen rumores acerca de una técnica en esta aldea que permite liberar los limitadores naturales del chakra, si logramos conseguirla e instruirla al joven, quizás el sello pueda funcionar sin problema, pero eso implica que tienes que enseñarle dos Taijutsu, debido a que el Futai No Kiwami solo podría usarlo con el sello activo."

Esto parecía traer algo de alivio al hombre, "De hecho, su situación me cae como anillo al dedo, su inhabilidad para generar chakra, lo deja expuesto a la energía del Chi."

Ryu alzó una ceja, aparentemente asombrado por su sugerencia. "Estas seguro, el Chi es mucho mas difícil de generar que el chakra, al estar ligado fuertemente a tu fuerza interior y alma. Además de que es la técnica definitiva en tu familia."

El del cabello salvaje negó, "Si mantengo ocultando la técnica, tarde o temprano se perderá con mi deceso, no la puedo usar al poseer Chakra, que ambos sabemos es la mezcla entre energía espiritual y la física. El Chi por otra parte es distinto, no muy alejado del teorema del Chakra, pero si una fuerza en conflicto con el mismo. Lo mejor sería traspasarla a alguien que pueda emplearla."

"Pensé que la guardarías en honor a tu hermana, al ser ella la única capaz de emplearla en aquel entonces."

"Sayo murió defendiendo nuestro estilo de vida, y conociéndola mejor, se sentiría ofendida de que dejase morir su técnica, aun cuando incluye el honor familiar."

El de largo cabello rojo asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su punto de vista, de hecho esperaba que algún día Naruto estuviese listo para heredar su técnica absoluta. Desgraciadamente, aun no lo estaba.

"Quizás podamos modificar el sello para que se alimente de su fuerza espiritual, lo cual le mantendría activo por el resto de su vida, evitando que copiasen sus técnicas al nublar la vista de los portadores del Sharingan."

Sanosuke lo pensó bien, "Sería lo mejor, aunque implicaría que creásemos un sello especial para el, ya que el interrumpir aunque sea un poco el equilibrio de un usuario de Chakra podría traer consecuencias lamentables."

Ambos sonrieron, no podían evitarlo, eran maestros en el arte de los sellos, debían serlo, gracias a que era una norma en su clan, todo aquel que fue parte del mismo conoce el arte, otro motivo mas por el que su país fue reducido a cenizas, con tal de encontrar las técnicas que poseían.

El sacrificio de un poco de Chakra o Chi en caso del nuevo alumno de Sanosuke, no significaba nada en lo absoluto.

_**Continuará**_…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este capítulo está**__** en los bordes de la clasificación "M" al tener temas bastante incómodos y reprochables para muchos. Pero necesarios para romper el último eslabón en la máscara de Naruto. **_

**Están advertidos. **

**D**esde aquel día, Naruto no volvió a demostrar emociones nuevamente, pero todos, incluso el Hokage, podían percibir que la frialdad en sus ojos, esa máscara con la cual escondía sus sentimientos, mostraba pequeñas, pero significativas muestras de resquebrajamiento.

Era un proceso lento y difícil, en el que se retrocedía mucho más de lo que se avanzaba, pero los logros, por más diminutos que sean, eran tomados en cuenta; y celebrados con moderación.

Su rostro, seguía igual de inexpresivo, una muestra perfecta de paz y quietud que enervaba los cabellos de los aldeanos, quienes tontamente, seguían atacándole en cada oportunidad que podían, o mejor dicho, en la forma que podían. Tales ataques, venían en precios más altos para todo; ya sea, comida, equipamiento, permisos y algunas minucias más. Lo que llevó al líder del clan a negociar todo esto por medio de la casa del Hokage.

Después de todo, ¿Quién en sus cabales se atrevería a desafiar a su líder? La lógica implica que nadie, no cuando vives bajo un régimen estrictamente militar.

Pero por lo visto, los habitantes de Konoha, no eran muy amigos de la lógica.

Por lo cual, el Hokage contrarrestó efectivamente con movimientos bancarios que de seguir por más de dos semanas en efecto, llevarían a la quiebra a cualquier negocio, sobretodo aquellos que estuviesen marcados de manera negativa en la población militar, por supuesto, que ante el riesgo de perecer financieramente, tales opositores recobraban de forma milagrosa la cordura perdida. Reconsiderando su posición, y perdiendo el veto hasta nuevo aviso.

Un sin número de familias tanto civiles como Shinobi, amenazaron con marcharse de la aldea, al no apreciar en lo absoluto el nuevo sistema de gobierno. Como respuesta, el Hokage les abrió las puertas; no aquellas que ellos esperaban, no. Sino las mismas puertas de la aldea, después de haber sido despojados de todo: dinero, posesión e información que hayan pertenecido en algún momento a la aldea. TODO, a excepción de las ropas que cargaban y 1000 miserables Ryo. Los suficientes para establecerse en el barrio bajo de cualquiera sea la ciudad o el país que elijan.

Por supuesto que esto los amotinó mucho más, por lo que el Hokage, de manera amable decidió recordarles que, Konoha, era una aldea Shinobi, un pueblo que vive gracias a su milicia y poder destructivo. Uno que a diferencia de muchas otras aldeas escondidas, ha crecido perezoso y permisivo, incrementando la población de los civiles que vivían: de alimentar, vestir, equipar y alojar a los militares.

De ninguna manera les permitirían escapar a otros pueblos y países, con información, dinero y recursos para incrementar el poder de quienes hasta ahora, eran y son sus rivales y posibles enemigos.

¿Qué idiota haría eso?

Curiosamente, este movimiento atrajo la aceptación de muchos de los clanes Ninja, al ver el punto que el Hokage deseaba dejar en claro.

_El enemigo está__ reuniendo fuerzas, no colaboremos con cualquiera sea su causa, entregándoles más recursos._

Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, ni siquiera en susurros, pero este silente estatuto dejaba en claro que alguien en los países elementales, estaba incrementando su poder militar, poder que podría ser usado en su contra. Por lo que era mejor prepararse para lo peor, a simplemente quedarse sentados y confiados de su indestructibilidad, como hasta ahora lo han estado haciendo.

Después de todo, la paz entre los países suele perdurar, mientras las fuerzas de sus ejércitos permanezcan en aparente igualdad. Un leve declive y el vecino más poderoso, podría sentirse… tentado.

Quizás eso explicaba el porqué el Hokage aceptó el ingreso de un nuevo clan a la aldea, uno que incluye a un arma poderosa, que podría ser de gran utilidad, si tal confrontación llegase a ocurrir. Sea, con quien fuere.

Lo cual, de nuevo, nos lleva de regreso a Naruto, quien, después de retirarse de la academia para novicios, (Para el alivio de Hinata, Sakura y Kiba, cada quien por sus propios motivos.) Tomó el examen de equivalencia, sorprendiendo tanto a su clan, como a los examinadores al quedar en el rango de Chuunin de alto nivel.

De nuevo, cada lado estaba sorprendido por sus propias razones, los examinadores, por el hecho de que un niño de esa edad, quedara tan alto. Los miembros del clan, por el desempeño que el chico podía demostrar cuando trabajaba por si solo.

Ninguno de los dos, se mostraba complacido con este descubrimiento, incluido Naruto.

El problema radica en que, hasta ahora, el chico solo ha trabajado en equipo, y su desempeño bajo estas condiciones, excede cualquier expectativa. Ya que, al ser un clan nómada, nunca debían, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar solo o sin vigilancia, a alguno de sus compañeros. (Excluyendo Ayame, quien puede escapar en cuestión de segundos, y que sabe las consecuencias de ser capturada o asesinada, por lo cual, su sello es peligrosamente efectivo en disponer de su cuerpo, dependiendo de la situación.) Por lo que Naruto, o Soujiro, cuando se encuentra en alguna misión, nunca tuvo tiempo para pelear por si solo, sin depender de la ayuda de alguien que complementara sus puntos débiles.

Lo cual le calificaba como Chuunin, al conocer, comprender y usar tanto sus habilidades, como las de otros para el beneficio de la misión. Pero como individuo, Naruto simplemente carecía de la experiencia necesaria. Si, su velocidad era impresionante, pero como toda habilidad, lamentablemente puede ser, en muchos casos, vencida por un oponente más experimentado.

Nada es perfecto o invencible.

Esto disparó una serie de entrenamientos que el chico, hasta ahora, nunca había enfrentado, fallando la mayoría de las veces, para la frustración del mismo. El Hokage, al igual que el líder del clan, comprendió que el joven aprendía por experiencia propia. Por lo que se le entregaron varias misiones donde pudiera ser puesto a prueba, algunas de ellas en compañía de Chuunin pertenecientes a la aldea.

Ninguno de los candidatos a excepción de uno, demostró interés en crear un lazo de cualquier índole con el chico, por lo que muchos, se sorprendieron al ver que Yuuhi Kurenai, de todas las personas, no solo recibía trato especial por parte del clan, sino, en algunos casos, ayuda financiera y más importante aún. Nuevas técnicas.

Muchos, luego de enterarse de esto, intentaron lo obvio, solo los más inteligentes comprendieron que esto fue una oportunidad que posiblemente no se repetiría. Por lo que no volvieron a intentarlo. Lamentablemente, la inteligencia en la aldea parecía haber disminuido mucho con los años, por lo que fueron pocos, muy pocos, los que se resignaron a no intentarlo nuevamente.

Esto llevó a que estos dos, que conservaban un sano respeto por el otro, fueran normalmente, compañeros en misiones de largo plazo, pasando muchas veces, bajo la cubierta de una madre con su hijo.

Ayame, quien normalmente era quien vigilaba a Naruto desde las sombras, llegaba a sorprenderse con el nivel de detalle que ambos lograban conseguir al adherirse a métodos no convencionales hoy en día con tal de camuflar su apariencia. Por lo general, era Naruto quien solía teñirse el cabello en una tonalidad símil, más no idéntica a la de su compañera. Dejando los ojos como una herencia de su padre.

La edad de la mujer permitía cuando mucho, ir por la excusa de que fue desterrada de su clan y aldea, por quedar embarazada fuera de matrimonio. Decidiendo fugarse con el hombre de su vida por amor, y que sus padres, terminaron por darles caza y eliminar a su amado, en un intento por borrar la desgracia que mancha su nombre.

Incluso para más seguridad, tomaban la identidad de mujeres que en efecto, han sufrido este precario destino. En caso de que alguien decidiera investigar por su cuenta. Y si por alguna razón lo hicieran, estaban seguros de al menos, llevar el color de cabello y piel exactos. Lo cual podía ser logrado por maquillaje. El ser más delgada o flaca de lo que creían, puede atribuirse al vivir en el camino.

O, en las pocas ocasiones en que su misión no involucraba contacto con el enemigo, un simple Genjutsu bastaba. Era una pareja inusual, que extrañamente funcionaban juntos, al ser siempre menospreciados por su objetivo, en especial al todos creer que están lidiando con una simple madre fugitiva y su mocoso.

No eran los más grandes amigos, y su relación consistía básicamente de un gran respeto mutuo. Pero, Ayame pudo notar que existía un problema en la relación que aparentemente Kurenai no deseaba mencionar, quizás temerosa de que el chico malinterpretase su pregunta.

Ayame por otra parte, no tenía reservaciones en sus notas, por lo que Ryu, de forma rápida y eficaz, decidió solucionar este inconveniente, que consistía primariamente, en el hecho de que Naruto, era encima de todo. Un actor que definitivamente no encajaba en su papel. Muchas veces, prefería actuar como un chico autista, o con severos problemas mentales, a comportarse como un chico normal.

Eso no podía ser, si bien es una estrategia que ha funcionado hasta ahora, arroja, en su mayoría, todo el trabajo sobre los hombros de la mujer, quien tiene que adquirir como pueda la información necesaria.

Por lo que Naruto, para su consternación, fue relegado por un par de meses de sus tareas, y asignado a estudiar encubierto las diferentes conductas de un niño de su edad, sus reacciones, sus habilidades físicas y mentales, sus gestos y costumbres. Todo con tal de que en sus misiones, pudiera pasar por un niño cualquiera, uno que pudiera conseguir minúsculos datos por parte de la población infantil, siempre descuidada al mantener secretos de gran importancia.

Era un método sucio, principalmente porque lidiaba con manipular almas inocentes, pero un Shinobi no podía desperdiciar nada, no, por el bien de su misión.

Si las Kunoichi encubiertas, estaban dispuestas para acostarse con un completo desconocido con tal de lograr su objetivo, él no se quedaría atrás por dilemas de moralidad.

Sus estudios fueron profundos y detallados, casi al borde de lo maniaco obsesivo, pero fueron eficaces, Naruto después de ello, podía actuar como un: bravucón, un buen camarada, un malcriado, un ególatra, y mucho más.

Todos, menos el papel de una indefensa paloma.

La mayoría de los niños en la aldea, a pesar de la situación y a diferencia de sus padres, no tienden a tomar su vida muy en serio, ignorando los problemas políticos y sociales, al ignorar su importancia, con tal de poder divertirse con sus demás amigos.

Por lo cual, era difícil que los varones de su edad, fueran sumisos e inocentes, cuando todos, aparentemente jugaban al Shinobi sin ningún problema. Cierto, al parecer habían uno que otro jovencito deprimido o ignorado. Pero ninguno, demostraba sumisión absoluta.

Resignado, y admitiendo su derrota en la materia, decidió acudir a Kurenai, quien, hasta ahora, le ha confiado el secreto con respecto a que últimamente en el pueblo, se le ha asignado la labor de custodiar y proteger a la heredera Hyuuga. Una, que si él mal no recuerda, muestra los síntomas que necesita para completar su juego.

No le gustaba la idea, principalmente porque algo en la niña enervaba sus cabellos, era una incomodidad que podía explicar a la perfección. Y era simple, a decir verdad.

Le recordaba demasiado su vida anterior, esa, donde fue: ignorado, maltratado, olvidado y finalmente, abusado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ella demostraba muchas de esas señales de vivir algo símil, no idéntico, pero si lo suficiente como para incomodarle.

Después de todo, ya han transcurrido desde aquel día en que la conoció, quince meses. ¿Quizás la chica había cambiado y no le sería necesaria? No podía descartarla como una posibilidad, su conducta, era bajo todo sentido, perfecta para el perfil psicológico del niño a quien representaba.

Tímido, casi enfermizamente nervioso ante la presencia de completos desconocidos, uno que se aferraba a su madre al no conocer nada mejor que el camino que a menudo se supone recorren. Intrínseco, pero extrañamente "adorable" para la población adulta, mayoritariamente las ancianas que cuidaban de él cuando su madre no estaba. Además de claro, una conducta y manierismos totalmente femeninos de vez en cuando. Después de todo un niño que solo ha convivido con una supuestamente inexperta mujer, no tendría más opción que imitarla. Fundamentando la imagen de inocencia e ignorancia que muchas veces, podría resultar en el factor decisivo.

Incómodo, pero firme, acudió en dirección de la casa de su compañera de labor, recordando que ella en su última misión, había hecho el comentario de querer participar en los siguientes exámenes Jounin. Unos, en los que él también deseaba participar, después de todo, la advertencia de su líder estableció que no importa su rango, la penitencia que se estableció se llevaría a cabo. Además de estar conciente del hecho de que faltaban simples meses, para alcanzar sus doce años.

Entró en el distrito residencial, ignorando una que otra mirada sucia y comentario malintencionado. No le parecían importar, y aparentemente, le fascinaba la idea de enojar a los aldeanos al no considerarlos, siquiera, dignos de su atención.

Subió las escaleras con mesurada rapidez, recordando que la habitación de su objetivo se encontraba en el quinto piso, puerta número cuatro. Esperaba… no, añoraba que no estuviera acompañada, en especial por Asuma. No que tuviese algo en contra del hombre, pero era incómodo entrar en contacto con una pareja que obviamente, estaba en pleno proceso de copulación, o al menos en las etapas iniciales o finales del acto.

No entendía el porque ambos adultos insistían fervientemente en ocultar su relación, el parecer indiferentes cuando están al lado del otro ante el escarnio publico, pero ser, en realidad amantes fogosos que no pierden una oportunidad para estar el uno con el otro.

Bien sabía él sobre que tan fogosos eran, al haberlos atrapado en dos oportunidades en pleno proceso. De hecho, el chico frenó en seco a meros dos metros de su destino. ¿Era acaso por eso que Kurenai se mostraba distante últimamente? Puede que si, puede que no, la verdad no era de gran importancia el estado de su relación no profesional, mientras ella cumpla con su trabajo.

El rubio reinició su andar, y en simples tres pasos surcó la distancia que le separaba de su objetivo, golpeando tres veces la puerta, no demasiado fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que ella de seguro le escuchare.

Un par de minutos escuchando cuchicheos y pasos rápidos dentro del hogar, le decían que efectivamente, de nuevo había llegado a interrumpir a la pareja.

Al tercer minuto la puerta se abrió, y el trató de ignorar el rostro de la mujer, que de seguro, debía poseer labios inflamados, mejillas rosadas y una mirada asesina gracias a la frustración. Para su sorpresa, ella no demostraba estas señales.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Su tono era frió, y directo, aparentemente no interrumpió el acto en si, quizás el inicio de uno. "Necesito tu permiso y colaboración para estudiar a la heredera Hyuuga." El joven fue directo al punto, no deseaba seguir importunando a la pareja.

No pudo evitar notar que dicha mujer liberó un respingo casi imperceptible, ¿Quizás la había tomado por sorpresa? Kurenai le observó por algunos segundos, una mirada sucia y casi animal en sus ojos, quizás instinto materno. "¿Y se puede saber el porque de esta… petición? Que intenciones tienes para con Hinata."

El rubio arqueó una ceja, Kurenai estaba actuando demasiado protectora de una niña que no era suya, esto quizás representaría problemas en su carrera, si decide inmiscuirse donde no le compete.

Decidió ignorar estos hechos, al menos por ahora. Aún a sabiendas de que quizás esto le convertía en su cómplice, al no reportarlo a sus superiores. Kurenai, siempre inteligente y atenta de sus acciones, pareció comprender qué cruzaba por su cabeza, por lo que relajó un poco su postura, no mucho, pero era algo. "Sabes mejor que yo que su conducta es, si aún es la misma que hace un año, absolutamente perfecta para mi conducta bajo misión."

Esto parecía ofender a la mujer, y pudo notar que estaba a punto de arrojarlo lejos de su hogar, quizás cerrando la puerta en su rostro. Por lo que decidió agregar, de forma fría y calculadora. Recordándole que eran compañeros… no amigos.

"Antes de que cometas una acción que sabes afectará tu carrera, te sugiero que suprimas tus instintos maternales, que parecen nublar tu juicio." Esto frenó en seco a la mujer, que parecía completamente incrédula de lo que el impertinente jovencito acababa de de comentar. No pudo vociferar su indignación para cuando el pequeño continuó.

"Tu trabajo es el escoltar a la chica, no educarla, no ayudarla, y definitivamente, no ser su madre."

La mano de la mujer desapareció de la perilla de la puerta, con tal de impactar en su rostro. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver que el pequeño tuvo tanto la velocidad, como la fuerza para detener su ataque. "Estas dejando que tus sentimientos dicten tus acciones, arriesgando tu carrera y la vida de la niña en el proceso."

La estruja por liberarse cedió un poco, al estar completamente desprevenida para esas palabras. "¿Crees que un par de palabras de animo evitarán que el abuso termine? ¿Qué su martirio terminará? ¿Qué todos sus problemas desaparecerán con una pequeña muestra de amor? No seas estúpida, mucho menos ignorante."

"¿Cómo te atreves?" De nuevo ella intentó agredirle, aparentemente ofendida por sus alegatos. Un poco de su instinto asesino, bastó para detenerla en seco. "Sabes mejor que nadie, que el hecho de que una especialista en Genjutsu, intente ayudar a un miembro de un clan que se vanagloria en su habilidad para destruir dichas técnicas, encontrará tu ayuda como un insulto, un detrimento a sus creencias, un motivo por el cual la chica debe ser presionada aun más, con tal de conseguir que mejore, o en caso de que siga fallando, castigar su ineptitud, al deshonrar su nombre al recibir ayuda por parte de alguien que se especializa en un arte que para ellos, no significa nada."

Esta vez la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente incrédula de lo ocurrido. "Podrás creer que la estás ayudando al entregarle palabras de aliento, además de una figura materna en la que pueda apoyarse. Pero lo que estás consiguiendo es presionarla aún más, obligarla a luchar más duro solo por ganar tu aprobación, cavando sin saberlo una fosa aún más profunda, una que actualmente la convierte en la decepción de su familia. Si quieres seguir jugando a la madre sustituta de una niña que no necesita una madre, sino, un entrenador, entonces bien, sigue cavando su tumba, porque a este ritmo, nunca sobrevivirá su primera misión en las afueras de la aldea."

El chico soltó la mano de la mujer, ignorando que su instinto asesino aún emergía sin detenerse, Kurenai retrocedió dos pasos, reaccionando casi de la misma manera a como si él le hubiese golpeado físicamente. "Es solo una niña…"

Enojado, quizás frustrado, el rubio agregó, con frialdad y veneno. "No, no lo es, en el momento en que ella decidió aceptar el abuso, permitir que sucediera, y no hacer nada para impedirlo. Su vida como infante terminó, y pasó a ser una simple víctima. No importa que tanto lo intentes, no lograrás reparar el daño: los golpes, los insultos, y la humillación no desaparecerán, solo porque tú le entregues algo de cariño, que para ella, en estos precisos momentos, de seguro cree están motivados por simple lástima hacía su condición… No, no la estas ayudando, solo cimientas en su mente el hecho de que necesita ayuda para recomponerse, de que no puede ayudarse a si misma, y que probablemente necesita ayuda en todo lo que haga para ser de utilidad. No, lo que haces es destruir su…"

El chico se detuvo de pronto al sentir sus ojos lagrimear, hacía mucho que no demostraba sentimientos fuera de su control, pero sus palabras, traían consigo un mar de reminiscencias que aún no podía superar. Recuerdos de los castigos, del abuso y maltrato que sufrió a manos de aquellos en los que él, creyó terminarían con el sufrimiento que era su vida.

Quizás por eso estaba actuando de forma tan agresiva con Kurenai, al ponerla en los mismos zapatos que aquellos hombres y mujeres que en un punto esencial de su vida, acudieron a él para "salvarlo", siendo la realidad, la triste y cruda realidad, lo opuesto.

Respiró agitado, ignorando a la mujer ante él, que aparentemente encontraba su conducta extremadamente preocupante, quizás porque ahora respiraba agitado, y sus malditos ojos no paraban de llorar. No podía evitarlo, sus palabras rompieron la última barrera que permanecía en pie ante esa etapa de su vida.

Sus músculos se retorcían en dolor, al recordar las veces que fueron cortados, azotados, golpeados, quemados y lacerados en cualquier forma posible, sus manos temblaban al recordar las veces en que sus dedos fueron fracturados, en que sus uñas fueron arrancadas, o en que filosas agujas de metal fueron introducidas debajo de sus recién renovadas uñas.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, golpeando el barandal en su espalda, ignorando que Kurenai ahora parecía estar gritando en su dirección, agitándole en un intento por sacarlo de ese trance en el que se encontraba.

Ignorante de que su toque estaba provocando aún más recuerdos desagradables, las veces en que fue agitado por supuestamente romper un artefacto, las veces en que alguien lo sujetó de sus hombros mientras alguien más le golpeaba…

Las veces en que le sujetaban boca abajo, mientras alguien se satisfacía a sus anchas con su cuerpo…

Reaccionó de forma violenta a los intentos de Kurenai por hacerle reaccionar, cortándole con sus uñas cuando sacudió sus manos lejos de su persona. Intentó alejarse de ella, pero sus piernas fallaron en reaccionar, su cuerpo estaba entrando en shock al recordar todos los años de tortura que había sufrido.

Alzó la vista al escuchar más pasos aproximarse a su posición, esperaba que fuese Asuma, después de todo, les había interrumpido hace poco. Pero desgraciadamente descubrió que estaba equivocado, justo detrás de Kurenai, que intentaba hacerle reaccionar, se encontraba la niña que hasta hace pocos minutos insultaba deliberadamente.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, obviamente estaba llorando, su piel estaba pálida, sus manos temblaban profusamente, y sus piernas parecían apenas tener fuerzas suficientes como para mantenerla en pie.

No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, enfocarse en esas irises irregulares de color lavanda. Comprender que cada una de sus palabras había dado en el clavo, y herirla como nunca antes había sido herida. Se vio a si mismo como uno de sus abusadores, disfrutando su maltrato de forma viciosa, intentando liberar sus frustraciones en un pequeño niño, en un vano intento de sentirse mejor o superior.

Se vio a si mismo, parado ante él, en lugar de la niña, se encontraba el mismo, vestido con las ropas de la chiquilla, con sus manierismos, su miedo, su dolor. Se vio a si mismo, únicamente que en esta oportunidad, sus ojos, en vez de azules, eran lavanda.

Vomitó, no pudo evitarlo, aparentemente perdió todo el control que en alguna oportunidad tuvo sobre su cuerpo. Quizás en el momento en que permitió que su impaciencia destruyera sus últimas barreras que lo separaban de su tortuoso pasado. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, aún observando a duras penas el rostro de la chica. Ella palideció, y no tardó en caer desmayada al comprender el porqué de su reacción.

Ante ella estaba alguien que sufrió lo mismo que ella, solo que a un nivel que no podía comparar. En un extraño momento de empatía, la chica supo que lo que había vivido, no fue más que una bendición en comparación a la tortura, abuso y degradación que él había experimentado.

Por míseros segundos, que para los dos fueron largas horas, ambos supieron lo que es estar en los zapatos del otro, él comprendió más a fondo el dolor de ser una decepción para los de tu propia sangre, para tu familia, y ella, pudo entender que tan doloroso puede ser el precio de la traición, de que tus sueños de un futuro mejor al lado de alguien que finalmente demuestra quererte, sean cruelmente arrebatados por esa misma persona.

Ambos, habiendo comprendido que tan símiles eran, perdieron la conciencia, al perder control total de sus cuerpos. Kurenai, por su parte, simplemente tomó a Naruto de la cintura, alzándolo sin ningún problema, retrocediendo a su casa con tal de recoger a Hinata y llevarlos a la enfermería.

Ayame, que hasta ahora seguía vigilando al chico, apareció ante ella, ayudándola con su carga, con tal de llevarlos lo más prontamente al hospital. La chica tomó en sus brazos a Naruto, observando con tristeza y por primera vez, el cuerpo roto de un niño de once años.

Su líder esperaba esto, después de todo, no podía curarse a alguien que no estaba dispuesto a superar su pasado. Y Naruto, quien se negaba a tan siquiera recordar tal época, seguía siendo una bomba esperando a estallar ante la presión. Lo cual, finalmente sucedió, al exponerlo adrede ante la chica que tanto le incomodaba.

Fue una jugada sucia, pero era necesario moldear a Naruto para superar su pasado, le guste o no, o siempre será una debilidad que el enemigo persistentemente aprovechará. En especial Orochimaru.

Solo esperaban que el chico pudiera despertar de su shock. Nadie esperaba que la chica colapsara de igual forma.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Mucha de la tortura que se lee aquí, es de hecho, **__**real, antes, para castigar a una prostituta mal comportada, en los burdeles Japoneses se les solía torturar de esta manera, principalmente con las agujas. **_

_**La cultura Japonesa es hermosa en muchos sentidos, **__**pero, la verdad que muchos ignoran, es que su historia esta manchada de mucha crueldad desmedida. Principalmente para con las mujeres, o en este caso, los niños. **_

_**El abuso hacia ellos por parte de otros hombres, era, sorprendentemente aceptado por la sociedad. **__**Al considerar en su mayoría, al hombre como una fuente de pureza, que el compartir la cama con un chico era lo más adecuado, y que la mujer era una impureza que no debía ser tomada en cuenta. Por lo que es obvio, que el abuso sexual no seria descartado de esta historia, sobretodo cuando tenían en su poder a un chico con el que lamentablemente, podían hacer lo que se les antojase. **_

_**ADVIERTO, que esto no hará de Naruto un homosexual, o que practicará el acto abiertamente, ni siquiera a escondidas. **__**De hecho, lo detesta… Y falta mucho por sanar para que el chico siquiera considere satisfacer esa necesidad. **_

_**También existieron mujeres que ocasionaron mucho daño en el chico, pero eso se dejará hasta otro capítulo, ser un eslabón a explotar en su futuro, principalmente en sus posibles relaciones amorosas. **_

_**En la**__** cual no están involucrados, de ninguna forma amorosa, otros hombres. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**E**l día había iniciado como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba con fuerza al no haber nubes en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban, las personas emergían de su letargo para acudir al trabajo. Saliendo de a cientos con tal de cumplir con la rutina, otros con tal de no perder el empleo al llegar tarde.

Pero ese no era el caso de una chica de trece años, quien, reposaba tranquila sobre su suave y mullido colchón, prácticamente sepultada entre docenas de diminutas almohadas, cada una de distinto color, forjando una peculiar amalgama de colores.

La cama, que estaba justo debajo de la ventana, con tal de aprovechar la luz solar, (O en algunos casos, la lunar.) era pequeña, rodeada por dos modestas mesas de noche, la izquierda, con un par de harapos viejos, repletos de hollín y oxido, a su lado, a meros centímetros, reposaba inmóvil una Kodachi, algo maltratada, con pequeñas fisuras en todo lo largo de su extensión, dando muestras de haber sido recientemente pulida, a pesar de su lamentable estado.

En la mesa derecha, estaba un par de pergaminos, cuidadosamente ubicados con tal de que sean accesibles a la menor brevedad probable. No muy lejos, estaba una lámpara de mesa, algo vieja y golpeada, pero aún funcional.

Al otro lado de la habitación, estaba un escritorio, recientemente ubicado, de madera de arce, completamente pulida, cuatro gavetas laterales y una principal, justo por encima de la abertura para la silla. En su superficie se encontraba una gran lámpara profesional, ubicada con tal de iluminar toda el área de la misma. Pequeñas herramientas reposaban por doquier, al igual que una gran cantidad de Kunai.

Pero más importante aún, en una jaula diminuta, con barras tremendamente angostas, se encontraba un reloj; no un pájaro, no un hámster, ni mucho menos un lagartijo, nada de eso, solo un rudimentario, maltratado, pero aún así muy eficiente reloj.

La respiración profunda de la chica, que revelaba su estado de sueño, era el único sonido perceptible en el lugar, con aspiraciones largas y lentas, que procedían a permanecer por un par de segundos dentro de sus pulmones antes de ser exhaladas finalmente.

Una escena que no estaba destinada a perdurar, cuando el mecanismo interno del reloj comenzó a trabajar, disparando con sus engranajes, un estruendoso sonido con tal de que su dueña despertare, solo para que tres golpes metálicos resonaran al compás de la alarma, al haber la chica arrojado malhumorada, tres Kunai que guardaba bajo su almohada.

Dichas armas estaban encajadas entre los angostos barrotes, de la ahora muy justificada jaula, evitando así que el pobre artefacto pagaré las consecuencias de hacer su trabajo.

Murmurando entre dientes, abrió los ojos con lentitud, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz sin éxito alguno. Frunció el ceño, anoche se había acostado muy tarde intentando salvar la Kodachi que uno de sus enemigos perdió al enfrentarse a su equipo.

Un caso perdido, la única solución seria derretir el metal y reforjarla, habilidad, que lamentablemente no poseía, y aunque la tuviese, aún carecía de la forja necesaria para hacerlo.

Bostezó, aún somnolienta, reposó su rostro sobre la almohada un par de segundos, antes de abrir y estirar sus piernas y brazos con tal de extenderse un poco, derribando con sus acciones varias de las almohadas con la que se había sepultado la noche anterior.

Miró el desastre, preguntándose por milésima vez el porque demonios dormía con tantas almohadas, lo cual hacía mientras rascaba su estómago. Se sentó, encontrando lamentablemente la razón por la cual su espalda se sentía tan lastimada, el pergamino en el cual sellaba todas sus almohadas, al parecer se había quedado dormida sobre el.

Alzó su trasero ligeramente, con tal de sacar el objeto de debajo de ella, obteniéndolo en el primer intento, lo observó al tenerlo en su mano, recordando porqué tenía tantas almohadas, necesitaba practicar el uso de pergaminos hasta que fuera ya una segunda naturaleza.

Y quería hacerlo en la comodidad de su cama, por lo que la herramienta más económica y accesible, eran las almohadas que venden en la tienda de la esquina. Quince Ryo la unidad, si mal no recuerda.

Suspiró, para cuando dominó el arte, ya tenía más de treinta y cuatro almohadas, todas en distintas gamas y con diferentes presentaciones.

Algunas femeninas, otras masculinas, simples o con personajes, simplemente poseía una amplia variedad en su haber, Y de hecho, era una colección agradable, en la que literalmente podía descansar cualquier día que estuviese estresada.

Se levantó, tomándose el tiempo para ver el trabajo que tenía por delante al tener que recogerlas una por una, al carecer, a diferencia de sus armas, hilos con los cuales pudiera manipularlas a distancia. Caminó rumbo al baño, rascando su espalda, justo en el lugar donde se había dormido sobre el pergamino.

Se desvistió con un solo movimiento, al solo portar encima un gran camisón, observó su rostro en el espejo, su largo cabello castaño era todo un desastre, estaba despeinado y parecía apuntar en distintas direcciones al mismo tiempo, envidiaba a los chicos, al menos los miembros de su equipo. (En especial Neji.) Quien parecía tener un cabello absolutamente perfecto, uno que en conjunción con su rostro, lo hacía uno de los chicos más guapos que haya conocido.

Lástima que su conducta contrarrestaba enormemente a su apariencia, su ego, su odio, todo manchaban lo que ante la vista de muchos, era un chico de ensueño.

Frenó en seco, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo, mientras cepillaba sus dientes, ¿Desde cuando había comenzado a analizar a Neji? y más importante aún. ¿Por qué estaba pensando del todo en él?

Escupió la crema en el lavamanos, y mientras limpiaba el desorden, se preguntaba a si misma, si finalmente había llegado esa etapa en que los chicos estarían en su cabeza en lugar de sus armas. Suspiró, resignada a lo inevitable, solo esperaba que no se transformara en una de esas buenas para nada que solo ejercitan su labia y no sus habilidades físicas.

Entró en la regadera, dejando escapar una pequeña queja de sus labios ante el contacto del agua tibia sobre su piel, sea lo que sea que ocurra con su cabeza esta mañana, no dejaría que interrumpiese su rutina, por lo que al salir del baño, secarse, peinarse, vestirse y finalmente prepararse para desayunar, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entrando directamente a la segunda y última sala (Ignorando la diminuta cocina.) de su modesto apartamento. Aquel que era su recibidor, su cocina, su comedor, todo en uno solo.

Se acercó al mini refrigerador que estaba en el aparador, sacando un poco de leche con tal de prepararse un rápido y sencillo cereal. Se movió dos pasos a la derecha, estirando la mano con tal de alcanzar una caja de su cereal de trigo y almendras. Una vez obtenido, tomó un gran tazón, un par de bananas, una cucharilla y finalmente se sentó en su pequeña mesa, cortando con el filo de la cucharilla la fruta (después de pelarlas claro.) arrojándolas en el tazón con cereal y leche.

Después de un rato de estar masticando el delicioso desayuno, tuvo un momento para contemplar su vida, al menos la actual; gracias a que pudo graduarse en la academia, y ahora era un Genin, tenía el ingreso necesario para vivir por su propia cuenta, lejos del orfanato. No era el más grande, pero por ahora era lo mejor que pudo conseguir con tan poco dinero.

Quinientos Ryo al mes, (de los mil que se ganaba con cada misión exitosa.) bastaban para cubrir la renta, el resto si los utilizaba adecuadamente, servían para pagar los servicios, comprar víveres y, gracias al cielo, equipamiento.

No el mejor, pero si el necesario para realizar sus misiones, además, el restaurar las armas le ha sido hasta ahora, una habilidad en extremo útil.

Terminó el plato de cereal, suspirando satisfecha y algo perezosa de lavar lo que ha ensuciado. Tomó el plato, introdujo en el la cucharilla, las cáscaras de bananas, y el cartón de leche vacío, dirigiéndose rumbo al pote de basura con tal de depositar las conchas en su recipiente de restos de comida, y el cartón en el de los reciclables. Recordando que ya era hora de que sacara la basura con tal de que el pobre equipo asignado para tal labor se las llevase.

Introdujo el plato en el fregadero, abriendo la perilla mientras tarareaba una melodía improvisada. Una que sabía olvidaría apenas dejase de tararearla.

Estaba de buen humor, Lee, su otro compañero, aquel que en la academia se desempeño de forma tan precaria y lastimera, había resultado ser, para su sorpresa, un buen camarada. Uno que curiosamente, había decidido convertirse en el mayor experto en artes marciales que haya existido.

Su estilo de lucha, que consistía en unas tres técnicas, de las cuales solo ha escuchado acerca de dos, y presenciado únicamente la técnica base, (Para su horror, la técnica estaba basada en el arte marcial desarrollado por el gran traidor Orochimaru, llamada Hebi, o "Estilo de las serpientes.")

Era un arte que consistía de posiciones rígidas en el ataque, y flexibles en la defensa, sus brazos actuando en varias oportunidades como serpientes a punto de morder, encogiendo su envergadura y estirándose lo más posible con tal de impactar en su objetivo.

Al menos hasta que empleé sus otras dos técnicas, las cuales, para su frustración, se niega en lo absoluto a practicar con ella, incluso Neji, quien hasta ahora lo ha vencido en cada uno de sus encuentros, ha sido incapaz de observar un atisbo de sus otros estilos.

Las veces que han intentado espiar, el chico ha sido impresionantemente hábil en conseguir sus posiciones, por más que lo han querido. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, lo más probable es que Neji sí haya observado sus técnicas a distancia, y para conservar apariencias, no le ha comentado nada a ella, con tal de aludir a una negación más real.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no han sido participes de alguna misión que amerite el empleo de todas sus habilidades, (tanto las de él como las del equipo.) al ser todas, en su mayoría, de bajo rango.

Aunque claro, el profesor Maito insistía en llevarlo todo a extremos increíbles, con tal de satisfacer su excéntrico punto de vista. El cual, según él, los llevaría a su primera misión de categoría 'B', una que involucraría un riesgo moderado para ellos, uno estrictamente supervisado por el líder del equipo.

Pero que de lograr con éxito, ameritaría la jugosa suma de cinco mil Ryo.

Depositó el plato ahora limpio y seco en su lugar, caminando en dirección de la puerta de entrada, dispuesta a conseguir sus zapatos con tal de ir a entrenar un poco. No tardó demasiado, sobretodo porque las sandalias Shinobi eran diseñadas para ser colocadas en un solo y sencillo movimiento, de hecho, se supone que todo el equipamiento de un Ninja está diseñado para no perder tiempo valioso en una misión.

Quince minutos luego estaba en las calles, con dirección al campo de entrenamiento numero veintitrés, un lugar casi siempre abandonado. Con múltiples objetivos para la practica con Kunai y Shuriken, y cualquier otro objeto punzó penetrante que tenga la capacidad de ser arrojado. (Literalmente, todos, incluso los que no están diseñados para arrojarse, pueden ser empleados como proyectiles.)

Se detuvo en seco cuando el viento trajo consigo el olor a sangre, alguien estaba en problemas, y ella tenía que ayudarle, pero debía ser precavida, si en efecto era un ataque, no podía revelar su posición, así al menos conservaría el factor sorpresa como recurso.

Suprimió su energía lo más que pudo, rogando que su rival, o rivales, no fuesen de la clase capaz de percibir hasta la más íngrima cantidad de Chakra. Se movió entre los árboles, asegurándose de no pisar ninguna rama caída o las raíces de los troncos, su entrenamiento en la caminata silenciosa le permitía movilizarse por encima de hojas secas sin emitir sonido alguno, una habilidad por lo general empleada para las misiones de espionaje o asecho y emboscada. (Asesinato también, pero no estaba lista para eliminar a alguien a sangre fría, al menos no emocionalmente.)

Se introdujo con calma en el arbusto más cercano, ignorando las espinas que este parecía tener inicialmente, al menos los rasguños eran minúsculos, nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida.

Lentamente avanzó, ignorando el mal olor que despedía el lugar, aparentemente era el nicho de algún animal, por lo que literalmente estaba arrastrándose en algo más que simple polvo. Frunció el cejo, es esté tipo de conducta la que le hizo perder a sus amigas en la academia, al estar dispuesta a hacer todo lo que un chico es capaz de hacer, sin contemplaciones a su higiene personal y su ropa.

No que fuese asquerosa, no, todo lo contrario, amaba el estar limpia y desodorizada, pero no tenia problemas con ensuciarse, es parte del trabajo, no puedes esperar triunfar en el mundo de los Shinobi, si al enfrentarte a tu oponente, te preocupas de no dañar tu pedicura, en vez de por tu vida.

Apartó un par de hojas, no muchas, ya que de hacerlo crearían un movimiento antinatural en la rama, llamando la atención de su objetivo, de hecho, las hojas que escogió estaban cercanas al suelo, alejándose de la parte superior y la media, en caso de que alguien arroje un arma para comprobar si alguien le escucha, en caso de percatarse del ínfimo movimiento.

Lo que descubrió detuvo su aliento, y paralizó por algunos segundos su corazón, ante ella se encontraba su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee, maltratado, sangrante y magullado como nunca antes le ha observado. (Incluso en peores condiciones, que las que normalmente terminaba, luego de afrontar por completo el brutal entrenamiento de Maito-sensei.)

En su hombro izquierdo estaba alojado un Senbom, una aguja utilizada para la acupuntura, un arma precisa, muy difícil de usar en batalla, al ocasionar un daño mínimo en caso de lograr un impacto. (En comparación con un Shuriken o un Kunai.) No obstante, por más pequeño que fuere, seguía siendo un arma letal en manos expertas, hay zonas en el cuerpo que son peligrosamente frágiles, y el menor daño podría ser catastrófico.

En este caso, el daño consistía en que todo el brazo izquierdo estaba lánguido e inerte, carente de vida o control alguno. La camisa blanca que normalmente usaba, estaba rasgada, y manchada con lodo y sangre, arruinándola por completo. Respiraba agitado, y miraba de un lado a otro, como intentando localizar a alguien con desesperación. Confirmándole a la chica que efectivamente estaba bajo ataque.

Estaba sorprendida, es la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a Lee sin que él se percatara de su presencia, lo cual, podría ser a causa de sus heridas, deseaba salir de su escondite y ayudarle, pero revelar tontamente su carta maestra sin saber quien, o donde está el enemigo, no es solo una estupidez, sino que podría costarle a ambos la vida.

Mordió su labio inferior, mientras apretaba sus puños en un vano intento de contener la frustración que le carcomía.

Una risa resonó por el lugar, su tonalidad era femenina, una Kunoichi, intentó ocultar el orgullo que sentía por el hecho de que sea una mujer quien le este maltratando. Solo un poco, no mucho.

Lee se alzó, calmándose como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, portando una posición que ella jamás había visto en él, de hecho, le recordaba un poco a la posición de batalla de los Hyuuga, el Jyuuken.

La mujer apareció desde detrás de él, justo en un punto ciego que estaba segura no sería capaz de contrarrestar, apretó los músculos, preparándose para lo peor al no ser capaz de reaccionar a la impresionante velocidad de la Kunoichi.

Solo para escuchar por quinta vez la técnica que Lee se ha negado a utilizar en presencia de su equipo, "Ryusui Seikuken." Siendo esta la primera vez que la ve en batalla, no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en él, ver como a pesar de la desventaja, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar por si solo, alzando su brazo derecho con tal de parar el golpe fatal que la mujer había otorgado. Aprovechando el movimiento de sus pies para arrojar un golpe de hombro al pecho de la ahora desprotegida Kunoichi, impactando de lleno en ella, y arrojándola lejos del chico.

Todo en cuestión de míseros segundos, la mujer se quedo tendida sobre el suelo, aspirando agitadamente en un intento por recuperar la normalidad de su respiración en sus golpeados pulmones, Lee por otra parte, estaba erguido allí, justo en el lugar donde le había golpeado. Triunfante, pero como siempre, desperdiciando una oportunidad dorada para acabar con su enemigo.

Estuvo a punto de gritar para que dejara la nobleza a un lado, para cuando el chico se inclinó un poco hacia delante y procedió a vomitar una mezcla de lo que ella consideraba, era su desayuno, y para su horror, una buena porción de sangre.

Estaba paralizada, de alguna manera la mujer había realizado más daño del que ella fue capaz de ver, y la evidencia estaba en el ahora arrodillado joven, que intentaba mantenerse conciente a pesar de que su cuerpo luchaba por perder todo aquello que lo hace funcionar con tal de entrar en un sueño reparador.

La mujer se carcajeó, alzándose como si nada hubiese pasado, golpeando su trasero con tal de librarse del polvo que estaba impregnado en sus muy diminutas y bastante reveladoras prendas de vestir.

La chica del cabello castaño apretó los dientes, odiaba a este tipo de Kunoichi, carentes de vergüenza propia, que tienden a darle una mala reputación con su conducta a todas las mujeres que decidieran practicar esta carrera. Ignoró a su compañero, concentrándose en los movimientos de la Kunoichi, comprendiendo que se trataba de un Chuunin o el cielo lo prohíba, un Jounin.

Su mano lentamente se fue a su sostenedor, intentando maniobrar entre las ramas y espinas, tratando de no hacer ruido o mover demasiado el arbusto, solo lo suficiente como para al menos simular un poco la brisa que ahora golpeaba contra el mismo. Deteniéndose justo en el momento preciso en que el viento dejaba de cubrir sus movimientos.

Maldijo, no fue lo suficiente como para sacar tan siquiera el mísero Kunai de su sostenedor, y si la velocidad de la mujer era la que sospechaba, los segundos que tardaría en sacar, apuntar y arrojar el objeto, serian los suficientes como para que la mujer la detectara y contrarrestara sus ataques.

Temblaba, principalmente porque Lee intentaba levantarse nuevamente en pie, aún cuando la mujer lentamente se acercaba a él, con un aire de superioridad que no sabia si le enfermaba o simplemente le enojaba.

"¡Buen trabajo mocoso, por un momento pensé que serias un buen calentamiento! ¡Has mejorado sin duda!" Sus palabras detuvieron por instante a la del cabello castaño. De hecho, lo que más la paralizó fue la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Lee.

"No lo suficiente, si no hubiera sido descuidado, mi brazo izquierdo no estaría en esta lamentable situación. Y solo pude otorgarle un golpe de hombro cuando usted tuvo el tiempo y la habilidad para golpearme quince veces en ese instante. Anko-Shishou."

"Error, fueron dieciocho, ¿Por qué crees que vomitaste? ¡Eh cejotas!"

"Lamento mi incompetencia Anko-Shishou, entrenaré más duro para no cometer el mismo error en la siguiente oportunidad."

La Kunoichi asintió, y la chica del cabello castaño sabia que a pesar de su indiferencia, parte del rostro de la misma indicaba que sentía algo cercano a orgullo.

Entonces la mujer de cabellera negro violáceo, volteó en dirección de la castaña, atrapándola en el acto, a pesar de haber sido muy cuidadosa y detallista. "No sabía que tenías una cita hoy, cejotas, de haberlo sabido habría traído algo de Sake conmigo, para conmemorar este día milagroso."

La castaña se sonrojó, no sabía si sentirse ofendida por el comentario, o insultar a la mujer por lo que había dicho, incluso ella no era tan insensible como para decirle eso a Lee.

La reacción de Lee cruzó por algunos segundos por sorpresa, concentración, inquietud, y finalmente resignación, volteando en dirección de la chica, "Puedes salir Tenten-san"

La aludida simplemente emergió del arbusto, intentando ignorar las pequeñas y molestas heridas que las espinas le habían ocasionado, además del olor que ahora emanaba de sus ropas. "¿Lee, que está sucediendo?" No supo porqué estaba a la defensiva, pero sentía un dejo de celos en su pecho.

¿Lee tenía otro instructor aparte de Maito Gai?

Eso que le agregara el sufijo 'san' al final de su nombre.

Por lo general es 'chan', el cambio implicaba un distanciamiento entre los dos, quizás estaba enojado por haberle espiado.

El chico alzó una ceja, quizás tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, antes de suspirar en resignación, "Tenten-san, esta es mi instructora ocasional Mitarashi Anko, Shishou, esta es mi compañera de equipo Tenten-san."

La mujer carraspeó su garganta un par de veces, atrayendo la atención del chico, quien le miró confundido por algunos segundos antes de suspirar resignado al comprender que es lo que deseaba.

"Lo siento Tenten-san, me disculpo, ante ti está la más hermosa, popular, aguerrida, can-candente e inigualable…" El chico hurgó entre sus ropas, aparentemente preparado para este tipo de situación, curioso que el bolsillo que contenía este material en específico nunca sufrió daño. "…Mitarashi Anko."

La castaña no supo si reírse o golpearse la frente al ver que su compañero de equipo luchaba por arrodillarse ante la mujer, accionar el cordón del confeti, (Hecho altamente impresionante, considerando que solo tiene un brazo funcional por los momentos.) y hacer amagos ridículos que enfatizaban su pleitesía por la mujer ante él.

No le sorprendió ver que la mujer también parecía ofendida, es decir, que mujer en su sano juicio gustaría de este tipo de actos.

"Inútil," Dijo Anko mientras golpeaba ligeramente al chico en la parte posterior de su cráneo, "Tu reacción es demasiado fingida, y tartamudeaste en candente, ¡Cuantas veces tendremos que repetirlo para que lo hagas bien!"

"Lo siento Anko-Shishou." Agregó sonrojado el joven, la castaña por su parte, no sabía que sentir exactamente. De hecho, el sentimiento que más circulaba por su cuerpo era un ligero sentir de celos, ofuscado enormemente por la vergüenza que sentía en este instante.

Además de lo que presentía era una migraña en desarrollo.

La mujer decidió proseguir, "En fin, pensé que no querías utilizar las técnicas que ese inútil te había enseñado frente a tus compañeros. ¿Por qué lo hiciste en esta oportunidad? No creó que no hayas notado su presencia."

La chica también deseaba saber el porque de esta decisión, además de claro, enterarse del motivo por el cual le estaba ocultando información a sus compañeros de equipo. Le sorprendió lo que escuchó de boca del chico. "La verdad Shishou, pensé que era uno de sus trucos, ya sabe, el que siempre utiliza al disfrazar y enmascarar su presencia con la de uno de mis compañeros con tal de atraparme con la guardia baja, así que la ignoré en esta oportunidad, decidiendo utilizar mi segundo estilo en caso de que decidiera atacarme desde varios ángulos al mismo tiempo."

Estaba sorprendida, más aún por el hecho de que la mujer ya ha utilizado su figura y la de Neji con tal de atacar al chico. No le sorprendió el nuevo golpe que Lee recibió por parte de Anko, solo dos minutos conociéndola, y ya sabía que esta era su conducta diaria.

"Bueno cejotas, ya sabes que nunca debes bajar tu guardia, ni titubear, me alegra saber que tomaste un riesgo, y aunque fracasaras, de haber sido un Ninja con menos experiencia que tu servidora, ese ataque quizás, y enfatizo enormemente en quizás, te habría otorgado con algunos segundos clave en la pelea."

Lee sonrió, al parecer a pesar de sus palabras ególatras, esto era un halago por parte de la mujer. "Claro, si tu enemigo es uno por debajo del nivel de un Chuunin de alto rango." Agregó a último minuto la del cabello negro violáceo.

La castaña apretó los puños, mordió fuertemente para no decir nada y enfocó su mirada en el maltratado joven, descubriendo que esta vez, su sonrisa era una de ligera resignación. "Lo se, Shishou, un verdadero enemigo no me habría golpeado con sus nudillos o alguna parte de su puño, sino, con el filo de un Kunai, yo quizás le habría quitado el aliento por un par de minutos, pero mi enemigo me habría arrebatado la vida."

Esta vez la sonrisa de parte de la mujer fue sincera, el chico había aprendido su lección, "Ahora, ¿Tenten, cierto? ¿Podrías ser tan amable para traerme el botiquín que se encuentra en aquel árbol de allá?" La aludida asintió ligeramente, comprendiendo que Lee, a pesar de todo se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

Corrió en la dirección indicada, buscando con la vista el de seguro muy pequeño objeto. Lo recogió, dirigiéndose al sitio donde se encontraban, completamente en automático, pensativa de la situación.

Lee no solo portaba una técnica muy parecida al estilo único de los Hyuuga, sino, que al igual que ellos, (O Neji, más específicamente.) pudo reaccionar casi a la perfección, como si tuviera ojos detrás de la nuca. (De hecho, debido a que ella entrenaba a menudo con Neji, sabía que existía un punto ciego en el Byakugan, uno que él estaba luchando por eliminar con su ayuda.) Esta técnica que Lee posee, puede ser la solución que Neji ha estado buscando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y Lee, su compañero de equipo, la ha estado ocultado de ellos a como de lugar.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de rencor, se suponía que un equipo lo es todo en la vida de un Shinobi, ya que estás literalmente entregándole tu espalda, y puntos débiles a alguien más en el campo de batalla.

Le entregó el botiquín a la mujer, que pudo notar, percibió sus sentimientos oscuros en el acto, debelando su alto nivel de percepción y entrenamiento.

Quiso ignorar el hecho de que Lee también lo había captado, fijándose en su cuerpo con tal de desviar la atención hacía él nuevamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, de hecho parecía haberse detenido por completo ante lo que estaba observando.

A pesar de su edad, el cuerpo de Lee estaba enormemente definido, musculoso, pero no demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para demarcar cada fibra de su ser en diferentes sectores. De ser una chica superficial, esta habría sido la razón por la cual su respiración dio un parado. Pero el verdadero motivo era en realidad, la cantidad de heridas y cicatrices que marcaban su piel.

Nunca había visto tantas marcas de puñaladas, cortadas, laceraciones, raspones, y quemadas, como ahora. Ni siquiera en ella, quien, al ser un experta en armas filosas, portaba una buena porción de las mismas.

Al comprender de los filos y dimensiones, sabía que Lee había sido cortado con una gran variedad de armas filosas; Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto, Katana, Kodachi, Ninjato, hojas aserradas, todas las marcas se encontraban impresas en el chico, incluida, una enorme cicatriz que lo marcaba desde su hombro derecho hasta por debajo de su cintura, perdiéndose en dirección de su entrepierna.

Nunca supo que al estar distraída con divagaciones de hasta donde llegaba la cicatriz, había dejado que su rostro mirara fijamente a la entrepierna del chico, que ahora conciente de a donde estaba dirigida su atención, y sus pensamientos. Intentaba discretamente cubrirse al sentirse algo vulnerado por su atención.

Mitarashi (reina del tacto) Anko, por otra parte, decidió vociferar, "No te preocupes cariño, su hombría no resultó lastimada en ninguna forma, aunque se salvó por simples y milagrosos centímetros."

La castaña despertó de su trance, sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que había hecho, ignorando el "Amen" que Lee había soltado cuando Anko finalizó su discurso, obviamente agradecido por ese milagro en particular. Estuvo a punto de levantarse con tal de marcharse, para cuando las palabras de la mujer le detuvieron en el acto.

"Aún no es hora de irse pequeña, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender hoy, una de ellas, es como tratar a un compañero caído."

La aludida parecía ofendida, "Ya tengo suficientes conocimientos en primeros auxilios."

Anko, casi lujuriosa, arrancó violentamente el Senbom del cuerpo del chico, logrando que este liberara un fuerte quejido por el dolor, al tiempo en que caía de espaldas sobre el suelo, a meros segundos de perder la conciencia.

La chica cerró la distancia que los separaba en un simple parpadeo, completamente aterrada de lo que la mujer acababa de hacer, casi de forma automática, procedió a examinar la herida, el sangrado, y las opciones que tenía para detenerlo, decidiendo que la mayoría de la sangre que estaba emergiendo de hecho, estaba comenzado a coagularse, por ende la oscura coloración de la misma, esperó un poco más, con tal de que esta emergiese un poco mas limpia, con tal de aplicar el ungüento que encontró en el pequeño botiquín, diseñado para detener cualquier sangrado en cuestión de segundos, tanto el interno, como el externo.

Lo suficiente como para que alguien especializado en medicina lo tratare, ignorando que había terminado con esa herida en particular, procedió a examinar el resto, descubriendo que algunas de ellas estaban sucias con polvo y sangre seca. Lo mejor sería limpiarlas para evitar una futura infección y consecuente gangrena.

Doce minutos luego, y veinticuatro heridas después, la castaña estaba completamente agotada, no físicamente, más bien de forma emocional, nunca antes había tenido que tratar a alguien vivo, y siempre sospechó que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

El recibir heridas es parte de la vida de un Shinobi, el no saber tratarlas, puede ser fatal. De hecho, incluso los civiles deberían aprender el material, nunca sabes cuando puede ser útil.

Le arrojó una mirada sucia a la mujer que ahora se carcajeaba ligeramente a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. Sinceramente estaba ofendida con la forma en que trataba al chico.

No que le importara claro, pero se supone que un Maestro debía cuidar de su alumno, es lo que Maito Gai les ha enseñado hasta ahora, por lo que su conducta, era un insulto para ella y sus creencias. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Toda esta situación, es la primera vez que alguien más cuida del mocoso, de hecho, puedo asegurar que tú eres la segunda mujer en el mundo que ha tocado su cuerpo de esa manera. Además de mi claro está."

La chica se alzó en el acto, ofendida por lo dicho, "¡Cómo te atreves…!"

"Si fuera tú, yo me mordería esa lengua jovencita, no olvidemos que estas ante un superior en estos instantes."

"Eso no te da el derecho de tratarlo como basura,"

"¿Y quien eres tú para decirme, como puedo o no, tratar a este chico? ¿Su novia, su hermana quizás? ¡Oh lo olvidaba! Lee no tiene familiares con vida, por lo que eso te reduce a una simple compañera de equipo."

"ESO ES TODO LO QUE BASTA PARA QUE ME PREOCUPE POR ÉL, SOMOS AMIGOS."

La castaña nunca esperó la carcajada maliciosa que emergió de parte de la mujer. "¡Tú, su amiga! Eso es hilarante."

"¡Cómo te atreves…!" De nuevo la Anko no le dejó terminar.

"El que estén en el mismo equipo, no significa que sean verdaderos amigos, me sorprendes mocosa, que a pesar de compartir gran parte de tú tiempo con este chico, no lo conozcas en lo absoluto. Y que haz sido de los muchos idiotas que han caído con la cubierta que hemos…"

"Shishou, ya basta por favor."

Ambas féminas guardaron silencio ante la voz del chico en cuestión, Tenten algo avergonzada por lo que ocurría, Anko, simplemente dejándolo ir, al comprender que no era su deber el explicar la situación.

Sin más preámbulos, y comprendiendo que estaba de sobra, la del cabello negro violáceo se alzó, caminando en dirección de la aldea mientras agregaba. "Esta noche me toca cocinar a mi, te espero a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto menos o dormirás en la calle." La mujer ignoró el sonrojo que se formalizó en las mejillas de la castaña, mientras disfrutaba el sonido de los gruñidos de su pupilo compartido.

Al ella desaparecer, un silencio incómodo e irrompible se formó alrededor del par, al ninguno saber como iniciar la conversación.

Tenten, cansada de tanto nerviosismo y rodeo, decidió decir lo que pensaba. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho sobre estas sesiones de entrenamiento privadas, porque sigues actuando como un bueno para nada ante nosotros sin mostrar esta faceta tuya? No sabes…" Ella se detuvo al ver que el chico se sentó con algo de dificultad, y estuvo a punto de continuar su discurso para cuando él decidió agregar su opinión.

"La respuesta es sencilla, es porque somos compañeros, tengo que trabajar con ustedes, convivir con ustedes, y asegurarme de sobrevivir con ustedes. Nada más."

Ella no supo aceptar esa respuesta, ni mucho menos comprendía el porque cortaba tanto. "Pero, creí que éramos amigos."

La sonrisa irónica en sus labios, fue incluso peor que la risa sardónica que Anko liberó minutos atrás. "Intenté ser su amigo, los primeros meses fueron en realidad una nueva experiencia para mi, pero, ninguno de los dos se veía interesado en conocerme realmente, en ver más allá de la fachada que he creado, en la del chico que intenta lo mejor que puede sin conseguir resultado alguno. Deseaba ver si alguno de ustedes se interesaba por ayudarme a mejorar, sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero, lamento decir que fue una espera infructuosa."

"Lee yo…"

"Sentías lástima por mi, me animabas, pero nunca ofreciste entrenar conmigo, ya que no era de utilidad, pensabas 'solo me hará perder el tiempo, no como Neji, que si es un reto' Oh, no, no me mires con ese rostro Tenten-san, ambos sabemos que es la verdad, ya que nunca lograras tu sueño de ser una Kunoichi reconocida como Tsunade-sama si pierdes tu tiempo con un supuesto perdedor. Es mejor arriesgarse con el prodigio, el chico que efectivamente representa un reto a superar, uno con el cual has estado entrenando por tu cuenta por casi un año hasta la fecha."

"Eso no es cierto Lee."

"¿En serio? porque podría jurar que hace unos minutos, estabas a punto de sugerir que le enseñara mis técnicas a Neji, con tal de que pudiera corregir el desperfecto que posee el Byakugan. No Tenten-san, mi respuesta es no, no ayudare a corregir las técnicas de alguien que en un futuro muy cercano será mi oponente." Poniéndose en pie a pesar del dolor que lo embargaba, el chico intentó marcharse del lugar, solo para ser interrumpido por ella. "¿Tu oponente? ¿Acaso piensas atacar a Neji?"

"No es necesario hacerlo Tenten-san, tal como él lo dice, es solo cuestión del destino, has sido una buena amiga en ayudarlo a mejorarse a si mismo, una que lamentablemente ha cavado su propia tumba con tal de ayudar a alguien que no lo merece."

"¿De que demonios estás hablando? Neji a pesar de todo ha sido un mejor amigo de lo que tú has sido hasta ahora, al menos él no tiene nada que ocultarme."

Ella retrocedió cuando de él emergió una carcajada símil a la de Anko, que lograba ponerle la piel de gallina. "Y por fin el gato sale de la bolsa, dime, en serio crees que te mejoras a ti misma solo con practicar una y otra vez la misma técnica, ¿Qué sucedería si te enfrentas a alguien que contrarreste todos y cada uno de tus proyectiles? ¿Que harás, arrojarle aún más armas con la esperanza de tomarle desprevenido? Crees que todos los oponentes de alto calibre esperaran a que el **Sōshōryu no jutsu **sea finalizado, no Tenten-san, lamentablemente te has especializado en una sola área, una que, tarde o temprano te llevará a encontrarte con el especialista que se especializó en contrarrestar ese tipo de técnicas. ¿Qué harás cuando alguien se enfrenté a ti cuerpo a cuerpo, sin oportunidad de dejarte emplear tus técnicas?"

"No sabes de lo que estas hablando, soy lo suficientemente rápida como para…" Ella no pudo terminar sus palabras, para cuando tuvo que agacharse con rapidez con tal de evitar la patada que el chico le había arrojado. Giró lejos de él, intentando recobrar su compostura con tal de gritarle que demonios le ocurría, cuando un golpe sobre su mejilla la arrojó un par de metros hacía el suelo.

Cayo brusca, y estaba algo mareada por el impacto, pero su vista alcanzó a percibir el movimiento de su ahora enemigo acudiendo hacía ella con tal de aplastar su pecho con una patada. Ella dio un par de vueltas, intentando tomar la distancia necesaria para atacar con sus armas.

Encontrándose con que cada vuelta, cada giro y voltereta, con el inconveniente de que el chico no le dejaba espacio suficiente para poder moverse con libertad, de hecho podía ver que a pesar de sus movimientos veloces y precisos, Lee estaba a su nivel, en realidad, a uno muy superior al de ella, al estar no solo agotado, sino herido después de un enfrentamiento directo con un probable Jounin.

Arrojó una bomba de humo al suelo, y en los breves segundos que el chico tardó en alcanzarla en su último movimiento, ganándose los preciados cuatro segundos en que tardaba para emplear su **Sōshōryu no jutsu**, su técnica de los dragones gemelos, con tal de acabar con esta inútil batalla.

Tomó los pergaminos en sus manos y observó a donde se suponía debía estar el chico, solo para ver que en ese lugar solo se encontraba el suelo, el césped y algunas gotas de sangre.

Intentó conseguirlo con la mirada, pero un agudo dolor en su espalda le reveló que el chico estaba detrás de ella, golpeándola con brutalidad, dirigiéndola en la única dirección probable, el suelo.

Impactó de lleno, perdiendo la conciencia por un par de minutos, como máximo tres simples minutos, los suficientes como para que un enemigo le cortara el cuello o perforara su corazón, incluso el suficiente como para fracturarle los dedos para evitar que realice Jutsu, con tal de capturarla viva.

Se levantó o al menos intentó levantarse, solo para ser impedida por el mismo pie que la pateó en el aire, ahora le sostuviera brutalmente contra el suelo. Amenazando con aplicar mucho más castigo si decidía levantarse.

"Heme aquí, Tenten-san, en tus términos acabo de aplicar mi amistad, entrené contigo y demostré cuan débil realmente eres, y cuan débil te has hecho al ignorar otros métodos de pelea que no sean aquellos en los que eres buena."

"Hiciste trampa, nunca me habrías ganado de haber estado preparada."

"Oh, en serio eres tan inocente como para creer que el enemigo te dará el tiempo para que te prepares, para permitir que fragües lo que será su muy probable muerte, o el fracaso de su misión."

"No es lo mismo, jamás te atacaría de la misma forma que lo haría con un enemigo real."

El chico guardó silencio por algunos segundos, separando su pie de la espalda de la chica, y procediendo a alejarse del lugar, ignorando los gritos ofendidos por parte de la castaña, que respiraba agitada y adolorida de la paliza que acababa de recibir.

Lee se detuvo, "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Tenten-san, el que tú no quieras ver tus debilidades, no implica que el enemigo hará lo mismo. Solo Neji mejora con su entrenamiento mutuo, tú mientras tanto, te estancas y corres el riesgo de especializarte en un arte, una meta magistral y admirable, pero letal en nuestra carrera, ya que todos aprenderán tus puntos débiles con tal de contrarrestarlos, solo falta que una sola persona lo descubra, para que los demás exploten la posibilidad. Eres un oponente digno en una batalla a distancia, pero cuerpo a cuerpo, tus habilidades son deplorables, solo ligeramente superiores a las de un novato de la academia…"

"TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MÍ, NO TIENES DERECHO A CRITICARME."

Lee siguió caminando, ignorando las gruesas lágrimas que ahora fluían por las mejillas de su compañera de equipo, "Senju Tsunade, entrenada en varias artes por el Dios de los Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Excelente en el control de Chakra, eficiencia que le llevó a la creación de una nueva rama en las artes Ninja, portadora y heredera del contrato de las babosas, un amplio conocimiento de distintos tipos de Ninjutsu, al igual que un nivel letal en Taijutsu, incluso se dice que su fuerza es legendaria, su habilidad en el genjutsu se encuentra entre las más altas del país del fuego. ¿Realmente esperas igualarla de esta forma?"

La chica apretó los puños, cerrando los ojos en frustración ante lo impresionante que era su ídolo, ella ya sabía todo esto. "Cómo puedes comparar a un genio con alguien como yo, no importa que tanto me esfuerce, se que no podré alcanzarla."

"Te equivocas…"

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Dije que te equivocas, Tsunade-sama no es un genio."

"ENTONCES CÓMO CREES QUE PUDO CONSEGUIR TODO ESO, CLARO QUE DEBE SERLO."

"Te equivocas, Tsunade-sama no era un genio, ese puesto ya estaba asignado a alguien más, ella tuvo que entrenar duro, mucho más de lo que alguno de los dos lo ha hecho, todas sus habilidades fueron forjadas por medio de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, tanto ella como Jiraiya-sama lucharon por igualar al genio de su generación, y cada uno lo consiguió en su área. Siendo ahora reconocidos como los legendarios Sannin, después de su participación en la última gran guerra."

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, antes de que el chico volteara en su dirección, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, "El genio de los Sannin, no fue nadie más que Orochimaru, incluso el mismo Hokage sabía esto, después de todo en algún momento de su carrera fue considerado como un posible candidato para el puesto de Yondaime, siendo solo vencido por Namikaze Minato, al final todos sabemos como terminó la historia, el genio decidió que nadie reconocía sus habilidades, dejo que sus celos, y su odio cegaran y envenenaran su camino y como resultado, vendió a todos y cada uno de sus aliados con tal de adquirir su venganza."

Tenten dio un respingo, comprendiendo ahora el por qué Lee conocía el estilo Hebi, al parecer Anko o alguien más se lo había enseñado. De hecho intentaba todo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que Lee acababa de describir a Neji en cierta forma.

Su vida estaba marcada por el rencor hacia la familia primaria, su meta principal era eliminar a su prima, a quien, él culpaba directamente de la situación en la que se encontraba, al no considerarla apta para ser parte de la familia principal, su corazón estaba repleto de odio y desdén, luchando a como de lugar por demostrar cuan superior era a aquellos que el consideraba, estaban por debajo de su ser.

Alzó la vista para preguntarle a Lee si era esa su verdadera intención, solo para verlo mirarla fijamente a los ojos, respondiéndole sin necesidad de palabras. "Yo que tú, aprovecharía el demencial entrenamiento que Gai-sensei ofrece, Tsunade-sama lucho duro por conseguir sus habilidades, no estuvo a un lado de sus camaradas, ayudándoles a mejorar sus habilidades mientras ella se estancaba en un mismo lugar."

Dicho esto, el chico se fue, y Tenten, no supo como reconstruir nuevamente su mundo después del temblor que habían ocasionado las palabras de Lee.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Aquellos que esperaban que Lee fuera Canon, **__**dicho sea, con su traje verde, y como fotocopia de Gai, lamento decepcionarles, pero el chico cayó en manos de Anko y Sanosuke en mi historia. Creando un nuevo ser que no es, ni remotamente cercano al original. **_

_**Tiene ciertos aspectos, pero el entrenamiento brutal que sus dos profesores le han otorgado, lo han cambiado en alguien distinto, una versión bastante más fría y calculadora que el original. **_

_**Si, la relación **__**entre maestro/alumno de Anko y Lee, tiene algunos temas adultos que desarrollaré, más tarde. **_

_**En la antigüedad, era común que el maestro iniciara en todo a su alumno, incluso en la sexualidad. Anko, quien, es la que trata a Lee después de las heridas, (la razón de que esto tan inusual ocurra, aparecerá después.) por lo que sabe y conoce el cuerpo del chico, de pies a cabeza.**_

_**De nuevo, no soy muy amante del canon, **__**principalmente ahora que como les dije, oficialmente ya no me gusta Naruto. (Aunque aún me agrada el mundo que algunos fics crean con los personajes en si.) Así que si esperaban ver de nuevo, una copia del canon con adaptaciones, entonces están leyendo la historia equivocada. **_

_**Aquí no habrá un Naruto que a punta de golpes cambie de corazón y modo de vivir a sus oponentes. De hecho, algunos de los personajes serán, y eso puedo asegurarlo, completamente distintos de los que conocen. **_

_**De nuevo, no soy fan de leer **__**algo que ya se ha repetido incontables veces, (Dicho sea, la historia original recontada con un Naruto más poderoso/hembra/Gay/Polígamo/Etc.) **_

_**Por si las dudas, la apariencia de Lee, sigue siendo la misma (solo que más crecido) que aquella que poseía antes de conocer a Maito Gai. Osea, cabello largo amarrado en una trenza, camisa china blanca y pantalones negros con zapatillas chinas. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**U**na chica yacía acostada sobre la cama de un hospital, retorciéndose ligeramente ante las pesadillas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

El sonido de personas hablando inundó el ambiente, interrumpiendo la terrible pesadilla que hasta los momentos estaba viviendo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero se encontró con el hecho de que sus parpados pesaban más de lo usual, intentó moverse, pero sus miembros no respondían, sus manos y pies estaban absolutamente inmóviles, desobedeciendo cada uno de los comandos que ella entregaba con tal de al menos sentarse.

Muy en lo profundo de su mente, una serie de recuerdos amenazaban con surgir a la luz, al sentirse terriblemente desprotegida, cómo si no pudiera moverse aún cuando no estaba atada, comenzó a respirar agitada, ¿Acaso había sido secuestrada nuevamente? Y en caso de que eso fuera real, ¿Por qué ella? porqué siempre es a ella, la inútil del clan, a quien no importa cuanto se esfuerce, todo le sale mal.

Estaba enojada, frustrada de que su vida fuera tan miserable, se sentía terrible, dispuesta a acabar con todo, librarse de los insultos, los golpes, las denigrantes sesiones de entrenamiento, y la espalda fría de sus familiares.

Estaba agotada de sentirse sola, de dar lástima, quizás debería terminar con su vida y acabar con el sufrimiento…

Pero entonces las memorias de lo que dijo ese horroroso niño acudían a su mente, por más dolorosas que fueran, no había una sola mentira en ellas, fueron dichas de boca de alguien que aparentemente comprendía lo que es el sufrimiento, incluso a un nivel que ella no podía comprender, o que se atreviera a pensarlo.

Por más horrible y tenebroso que ese niño… No, hombre, tal como él lo dijo, hace mucho que su infancia había perecido, al igual que la de ella, solo que él había decidido seguir adelante, reconocer que tenía que avanzar a pesar de lo terrible que era su vida, mientras que ella, aún se negaba a aceptar la realidad que le ahogaba diariamente.

Ya no era una niña, mucho menos se podía dar el lujo de ser una, los lobos que habitaban en el mundo simplemente le devorarían de seguir siéndolo.

Era hora de aceptarlo, por más que llorara, su madre no regresará para consolarle, por más que lo desee, su padre no podrá ser un reemplazo de lo que ella perdió, mucho menos Hanabi, o Neji siquiera.

Estaba sola, sola en un mundo empecinado en hacerle la vida miserable, solo porque ella se lo ha permitido.

Pudo sentir la humedad en sus ojos, estaba llorando, lagrimeando por la muerte de aquello que desde hace años había muerto.

Había dejado de ser una niña, para ser una mujer, alguien que al menos no dejaría de buena gana que otros pasaren por encima de ella como hasta ahora lo ha permitido.

No sin luchar primero.

--

**U**n pelirrojo observaba atento los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes ante él, sabía que si presionaban a Naruto lo suficiente, las defensas del chico se derrumbarían ante la presión, dejándolo terriblemente indefenso, moldeable incluso.

Su prometida estaba afuera de la habitación, discutiendo en tonos bajos con la Chuunin encargada de cuidar a la pequeña que yacía al lado del rubio.

Aparentemente ella también había colapsado después de la experiencia, lo que era ya de por sí, bastante peculiar, además de inconveniente. De seguro las noticias de que él "monstruo", había sido ingresado en el hospital en conjunto con la heredera Hyuuga ya estaban siendo esparcidas por toda la ciudad, lo que atraería la atención del padre de la chica, el cual, era uno de los más firmes opositores al clan Uzumaki.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando de hecho, pasar al hombre en cuestión, una mirada fría y derogatoria sobre los que estaban habitando la alcoba médica, su visualización vagó por algunos segundos antes de centrarse en el cuerpo de su hija, el pelirrojo notando con claridad que la pequeña pagaría caro por esta deshonra.

Quizás con su vida.

"¿A que se debe su honorable presencia, Hyuuga-dono?" Su tono de voz fue amable, con un tinte de prestigio en el, a diferencia de su maleducada hermana, él fue entrenado para ser la cabeza del clan, para mostrar una imagen idealizada de sus costumbres, y claro, para poder negociar en las altas esferas sociales, donde el control de tus emociones debía ser absoluto, con tal de que los planes saliesen en tu beneficio.

El hombre nunca apartó los ojos del cuerpo de su hija, dejando en claro que según su opinión, él no era merecedor de su completa atención, solo un fragmento de ella. "He venido por -- mi hija."

El pelirrojo asintió, notando con claridad que sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, la frialdad con la que el hombre pronunció esas palabras, le demostraban que estaba en extremo displacido, incluso enojado con lo ocurrido, lo cual, en un clan de alta alcurnia como lo era el Hyuuga, podría implicar un severo castigo.

"¡Ya veo, pero me temo que eso no será posible por estos momentos, estimado Hyuuga-dono!" Aún a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que por fin se había ganado el merito de tener toda la atención del hombre.

Alzó una ceja ante el ligero sentir de instinto asesino.

"Si yo fuera usted, Hyuuga-dono, controlaría más mis emociones. Sería una tragedia deshonrar la memoria de sus padres y maestros, que invirtieron una gran porción de su tiempo educándolo."

El instinto asesino se incrementó por algunos segundos, antes de desaparecer completamente, al comprender que el hombre no se encontraba en lo absoluto intimidado o tan siquiera incómodo por su uso.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, aumentando la tensión en la sala, notando que los monitores cardiacos de ambos niños se habían acelerado ante la presión del ataque del Hyuuga. Supo de inmediato que sus palabras no habían surgido el efecto que deseaba, sino el contrario. Que fue de hecho la presencia del Hokage la que había controlado las emociones del hombre.

"¡Hokage-sama!" las palabras fueron dichas de manera monocorde, demostrando que en realidad, no emitían respeto alguno, solo rutina. El pelirrojo pudo ver al anciano asentir, antes de buscar alivio a sus agotados pies en un asiento cercano.

El silencio imperó por varios minutos, mientras que esperaban que el hombre terminara de poner en orden sus ideas, "¡Qué exactamente, fue lo que ocurrió aquí!" Dijo Sarutobi, mientras miraba acusadoramente a ambos hombres.

"¡Lo mismo quisiera saber, Hokage-sama!" Respondió Hiashi, arrojándole toda la culpa al pelirrojo, quien no movió un centímetro de su cuerpo ante tal pase. El hombre de manera sistemática procedió a relatar lo que se había recopilado de boca de Kurenai y Ayame.

Hiashi siempre guardó silencio, ni siquiera perturbado por lo relatado, Sarutobi por otra parte, parecía enojado, incluso decepcionado con lo ocurrido.

"¿Por qué, Uzumaki-san? ¿Por qué después de los logros considerables en los últimos años, has decidido recurrir a tan deplorable estrategia?"

El aludido bajó su rostro, no en pena o vergüenza, sino más bien, a manera de pensar el cómo debía expresarse con tal de recuperar la obviamente perdida confianza del Hokage.

"Naruto era fuerte, de eso no existe ninguna duda, pero lamentándolo mucho, sufría de una debilidad fatal, la cual, consistía en su reticencia de superar su pasado. Nuestro enemigo hubiera podido romper esas barreras, que empleaba para ocultar y negar su pasado, dejándole vulnerable a un lavado de cerebro, a que pudiera ser manipulado con tal de servir a otras personas, lo más probable, que en contra de la aldea que lo odia en primer lugar."

Sarutobi suspiró, él sabía que eso era una posibilidad, sobretodo en contra de Orochimaru, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero aún así, el manipular al chico para que estuviera lo más cerca posible de la niña que le incomodaba tanto, lo cual se consiguió al ordenarle a su compañera la labor de cuidar a la misma, sabiendo que Naruto nunca pasaría por alto el saber todo con respecto a su colega de trabajo.

Hiashi por otra parte, estaba enojado y ofendido, al saber que su inútil vástago no solo era un caso perdido en la tradición de la familia, sino que era fácilmente utilizable por el enemigo, por SEGUNDA VEZ.

Tanto Sarutobi como el pelirrojo sabían que el destino de la pequeña estaba sellado en la muerte.

Una mirada del anciano en dirección del pelirrojo, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Por lo que resignado procedió a establecer un contrato entre ambas familias.

"El clan Uzumaki, aquí declara, que en compensación por daños ocasionados, procederá a entregar la cantidad de, un millón ochocientos Ryo, a manera de pagar el daño otorgado al honor y respeto de la familia Hyuuga."

Hiashi cerró los ojos, frustrado de que sus intenciones hayan sido tan obvias, para que ambos hombres no solo pudieran leerlas, sino, atraparlo con una negociación de la cual no podía escapar ileso.

No tomó asiento, y sus modismos cambiaron a aquellos del negociador, aquel que debía sacar un buen trozo de lo que se estaba estableciendo, en cualquier otra situación habría mandado al demonio al sujeto, ignorando todo protocolo, pero que él hombre declarara en nombre de su familia el querer pagar por honor, ante el Hokage, implicaba que todo rechazo de dicha oferta acarrearía un gran problema político.

Uno que involucrase al Hokage.

"En nombre del excelentísimo clan Hyuuga, demando que el pago por esta felonía a nuestro honor y nombre, sea comprendido por, dos millones en oro." El pelirrojo en cuestión no movió ni un músculo ante su postulación, la cantidad con la que lidiaban era enorme, sobretodo si el pago es en oro.

El hombre en cuestión asintió, admitiendo que podía no solo derrochar dinero a mansalva, sino que no titubearía o cedería en imagen ante Hiashi.

"¡Ayame!" Dijo el pelirrojo, con voz calmada y monocorde.

De las sombras emergió una mujer, de cabello corto color púrpura, vestida con un GI azul, que se aferraba a su figura a la perfección. "¡A sus ordenes, Uzumaki-sama!"

Hiashi alzó una ceja en sorpresa, nunca había sentido la presencia de la mujer en la habitación, sorprendiéndole ante las implicaciones que esto significaba, Sarutobi solo suspiró ante el acto de intimidación que el pelirrojo entregaba.

"Quiero que saques la cifra exacta de dos millones en oro de nuestra bóveda, y los deposites en las puertas del clan Hyuuga en exactamente cinco minutos."

La mujer afirmó, y simplemente desapareció en el aire, dejando atrás de su técnica algunos pétalos de cerezo como evidencia. El pelirrojo afirmó para si mismo, antes de abrir sus ojos de color jade en dirección de la chica que hasta ahora había sido empleada como una herramienta para salvar a Naruto de si mismo.

Suspiró, sabiendo que la negociación que procedería de ahora en adelante, le costaría mucho más que simple dinero, el cual abundaba gracias a los años que su equipo cosechó entre misiones. Algunas de las cuales comprendían en matar a familias adineradas, logrando saquear sus bóvedas en cada oportunidad, cuando el contratista jamás estableció que les dejaren intactas.

"Ofrezco ocho millones en oro por la chica."

Dos horas de negociación luego, Hinata dejó de ser una Hyuuga por un contrato de Doce millones en oro, cinco Jutsu, y la destrucción del Byakugan de la niña por medio de un sello.

Para el horror de Sarutobi, Ryu no solo aceptó, sino que ante la mirada incrédula de Hiashi, procedió a desvestir el cuerpo de la chica, dejando su pecho desnudo al mundo.

Hinata fue sellada justo en el pecho que estaba por encima de su corazón, con tal de sellar su limite sanguíneo mientras este siguiera en su lugar, lo cual sería por el resto de su vida. La joven convulsionó por algunos minutos antes de que su corazón se detuviese por completo por tres largos segundos.

Al cuarto segundo, su corazón se reinició, el Chakra de la chica emanando por completo de su cuerpo, el trauma sufrido tiñendo lentamente su cabello de blanco, al ser destruida por completo la melanina que le entregaba su pigmentación.

Su respiración se volvió normal, Ryu volvió a vestirla nuevamente, alzándola ligeramente con tal de demostrarle a Hiashi sus ojos, los cuales abrió a la fuerza con sus dedos.

Enseñándole no el típico color lavanda del Byakugan, sino, un negro profundo y total que los cubría, casi como si alguien hubiese derramado tinta sobre ellos. Hiashi estaba horrorizado, no por lo que le acababan de hacer a su primogénita. Sino por el hecho de que el hombre ante él, tuviera el poder de sellar de esa forma su limite sanguíneo.

Volteó en dirección del Hokage, con tal de descubrir si él poseía conocimiento alguno de esta treta. Solo para detenerse en seco al ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

No solo sabía, sino que le estaba amenazando con ello, dejando en claro que los supuestamente, planes secretos de traición por parte del clan Hyuuga habían sido descubiertos, y que el futuro de su clan ahora pendía del humor del Hokage.

Apretó su puño, resignado a que toda opción de escape y libertad se les fue de las manos. Irónicamente, Hiashi supo en esos instantes, como se sentía la familia secundaria.

Y todo, porque accedió a vender a su hija con tal de borrar la vergüenza que ella brindaba a su nombre.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Y de nuevo, díganle Adiós al Canon… **_

_**Me pregunto cuantos se **__**sentirán ofendidos por esto, pero en fin, es parte de la historia. La vida de Hinata no será fácil de ahora en adelante, y si, ha perdido el Byakugan, mientras este sellada (lo cual no se puede quitar, pero si modificar.) solo podrá ver. **_

_**El color negro es parte del sello, **__**al ubicar una capa sobre sus ojos, tornándolos negros. **_

_**El cambio de color de cabello, ocurre en la vida real, cuando una persona sufre una experiencia severamente traumática. Por supuesto, el cambio no es inmediato, ni de un día para otro, es lento y gradual. **_

_**Pero esto es Fanfiction, y agregué que el Chakra acelera el proceso. **_

_**Nuestro cabello se torna blanco, cuando **__**nuestro cuerpo deja de producir la melanina que le da tal color al envejecer, un trauma severo, puede ocasionar la disrupción de la misma en igual forma. **_

_**Anteriormente, **__**cuando dos familias de gran poder se encontraban frente a frente, se solía negociar con grandes cantidades de dinero, las hijas, duélale o no, a las chicas que leen mi historia, eran en la mayoría de las veces, algo que se vendía, o se negociaba entre familias. **_

_**Hiashi pensaba matar a Hinata, porque **__**trajo de nuevo vergüenza al clan, la primera fue cuando la raptaron, la segunda es porque fue manipulada para ayudar nada menos que al Jinchuuriki de la aldea, lo cual aunque el publico no lo sabe, sigue siendo para Hiashi, un motivo de deshonra. **_

_**Ryu la salvó al comprar su vida, **__**lo cual la hace una esclava/sirvienta de la familia, no parte de ella. Por ahora… Así que no esperen que la traten como a una hija, porque no ocurrirá. **_

_**Tendrá que ga**__**narse la posición y el respeto… **_

_**Este hecho traerá consecuenc**__**ias, ninguna de gran calaña, pero si complicaran a medida que avance la historia, la vida de Hinata. **_

_**Quejas, insultos, fotos indecentes (Solo mujeres) dejar por medio del Review. Sobretodo las fotos indecentes. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**H**inata estaba recostada en la cama, temblando en terror y dolor por las noticias que había recibido cuando recuperó la conciencia.

No podía moverse, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera escuchar lo que allí sucedía. Por lo que fue un testigo silencioso de cómo su padre, su propio padre, le vendía como un trapo viejo a otra familia.

Si bien una parte suya se sentía horrible por que su precio fuera doce millones, la mayoría de ella estaba estupefacta, incrédula y por sobre todo, traicionada. Sabía que de ahora en adelante su vida sería si es posible, incluso más miserable de lo que había sido hasta ahora, rompiendo en millones de pedazos la recién adquirida confianza que no hace unas cuantas horas había logrado reunir.

Ya no tenía una familia, ya no era alguien, sino, un algo, un objeto, un sirviente del clan que acababa de comprarla.

Tembló en horror cuando sintió las manos del hombre posarse sobre ella, tocándola como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, aterrándola de las posibilidades que esto implicaba, quería cubrirse, alejar esas manos intrusas que tocaban su pecho, gritarle a su padre por protección, por que le ayudase a quitarse de encima a este hombre que violaba su espacio personal.

Pero su boca no se movía, sus brazos no le obedecían, y su padre, aún cuando estaba presente ante tal felonía, no movía un dedo por ayudarla, le había abandonado completamente.

Luego vino la oscuridad y el dolor, su garganta se cerró, impidiéndole gritar, su pecho ardía como si hubiesen colocado un hierro al rojo vivo en el, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Rogaba, le imploraba a su padre a pesar de ser incapaz de decirlo que le salvara de esta agonía, que detuviera todo esto, pero nunca acudió en su ayuda.

Luego todo terminó, no hubo dolor, no hubo vergüenza ni sentimientos de traición. Solo había paz, infinita total y absoluta, aquella que tanto había deseado conseguir desde que su vida había tomado un giro para peor.

Pensó quedarse allí, por siempre, en ese vacío que le brindaba tanta paz a su torturada alma, pero al igual que todo lo bueno en su vida, esto no le duro mucho, con un golpe regresó a su cuerpo, al dolor y a la realidad que ahora le envolvía.

Su padre ya no estaba, y aún cuando estaba agotada y no podía abrir los ojos, podía sentirlo, incluso asegurar su ausencia.

Tampoco estaba el Hokage, no podía olfatear su olor a tabaco y sudor, solo estaba el hombre que le había arrebatado de su familia, y el niño que inició toda esta pesadilla en la que ahora estaba sumergida de ahora en adelante.

La voz carrasposa, casi tétrica del chico le tomó desprevenida, saltando en sorpresa al escucharla, fue la acción más dolorosa que jamás haya hecho en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo entero protestaba y dolía como si hubiese sido golpeada constantemente con un mazo.

"¿Por qué, líder, porque?" Ella respiraba agitada, más por el dolor que la sorpresa, en todas las oportunidades en que se había encontrado con este chico, nunca había sonado tan frágil, tan joven, no como ahora.

"Cada acción genera una reacción, al usarla para mejorarte, la condené a la muerte a manos de su padre, el comprarla como un sirviente a la familia, era la única forma de salvarla de ese nefasto destino."

Hinata quería protestar, era por su culpa que estaba en esta situación, fue su egoísmo el que la llevó a esa situación en primer lugar. "Devuélvela…" Ese comentario le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué este desconocido le demuestra piedad? ¿Es acaso por lástima? ¿Aún cuando ahora le pertenecía a su clan, prefería devolverla que lidiar con ella?

¿Era en serio tan inservible como para que sus nuevos amos titubearan si quedarse o no con ella?

"¡No puedo, y si pudiera, no lo haría tampoco!" Respondió el hombre, ocasionando un silencio fúnebre, que parecía incrementar la realidad de la situación.

"¿Por qué?" Esta vez la que habló fue ella, con una voz quebradiza y lastimada. Nadie le respondió por algunos minutos, por lo que contemplo intentarlo nuevamente, a pesar de que en la vez pasada literalmente agotó sus últimas reservas de energías en esas lastimeras dos palabras.

Finalmente, el hombre que le apartó de su familia, decidió responder sus inquietudes. "Por que no quiero en mi conciencia la muerte de un inocente, uno que no tiene voz ni voto para defenderse de aquello de lo que jamás fue, o será culpable."

"… Mi familia." Ella respiraba agitada, el solo acto de hablar estaba costándole las pocas energías con la que contaba, el respirar oprimía su pecho, como si con cada inhalación y exhalación pudiera respirar menos, casi como si tuviese disnea.

"Debo elogiar tu fidelidad pequeña, aún cuando fuiste testigo de actos que ningún padre que se respete permitirían en su primogénita, sigues considerando a ese hombre, como tu familia."

Ella no dijo nada, dolida y avergonzada de lo que había sucedido, su padre no le defendió incluso cuando este hombre posaba sus manos en su pecho desnudo. Aún cuando era para sellarle, implicaba que era el primer hombre en su vida que la tocaba en parte alguna de su intimidad, haciéndole sentir ultrajada, sucia e indigna.

Estaba aterrada de que ocurriría con ella de ahora en adelante.

"¡Ayame!" Dijo el hombre, ella pudo diferenciar que en esta oportunidad que mencionó por tercera vez el nombre del miembro de su clan, que su tonalidad era serena, confiada y amable. Muy diferente a las dos primeras ocasiones en que llamó por ella ante su padre y el Hokage. (Siendo la segunda oportunidad, para notificarle del nuevo traslado monetario, además de cinco Jutsu de su biblioteca.)

La mujer apareció con una pequeña brisa, el olor dulce de los cerezos declaraban su llegada. "¿Llamó usted Ryu-sama?" La pequeña pudo notar que al igual que su líder, la mujer estaba más relajada ahora que se encontraban entre solo miembros del clan.

El hombre prosiguió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los dos jóvenes presentes. "Prepara la habitación que está justo al lado de la tuya, tendrás una discípula de ahora en adelante, faltan unos cuantos meses para el examen Genin, quiero que ella no solo esté preparada para pasarlo, sino que sea la mejor, o una de las mejores."

Hinata aspiró aire violentamente, ¿Qué no sería una sirvienta? ¿Una esclava que esperaría a ser usada por cualquier miembro del clan cuando el tiempo lo amerite?

No podía ver al tener los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir los ojos de la mujer sobre su anatomía, juzgándole, midiendo su valía en ese instante.

"Puedo hacerla un Genin decente, pero eso llevará más tiempo del que tenemos, Ryu-sama." Comentó después de un tiempo, Hinata se sintió decepcionada, incluso estos extraños le consideraban inservible.

El hombre no respondió por algún tiempo. "Entonces tendremos que iniciarla de la misma forma en que lo hacemos con todas las Kunoichi, Ayame."

La mujer parecía incómoda, lo podía percibir, cualquiera que fuere el entrenamiento del que estén hablando, debía ser brutal, para que la hasta ahora calma mujer, se volviera así de tensa. "¡Con todo el respeto, Ryu-sama, pero no creo que sobreviva!" Eso confirmó todas sus sospechas.

"Si muere, será un gran desperdicio, de eso no hay duda, pero su éxito depende de que tan fuerte es su voluntad para vivir, si se lástima curaremos sus heridas, pero nada más."

La mujer asintió, "Convocaré a las gemelas y a Megumi, con su ayuda es probable que sobreviva."

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más, y simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

--

**C**uatro días luego, estaba completamente desnuda en la mitad de un bosque, rodeada por cuatro Kunoichi en similares condiciones, todas opacando su cuerpo en desarrollo, intimidándole con su mera presencia, tanto como mujer, como soldado.

"Estamos aquí para enseñarte a sobrevivir sin la necesidad de herramientas, llegaste desnuda a este mundo, y desnuda te quedaras hasta que aprendas que hay que hacer todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en este lugar."

La chica intentaba a duras penas cubrir su cuerpo, tanto en vergüenza como en un intento por conseguir algo de calor.

La de largo cabello negro y ojos color café, notó esto y dijo. "Usa tu Chakra para mantener tu organismo caliente, concéntralo en tus orejas, tu rostro, tu cuello, tus manos, tus pies, y finalmente en tu entrepierna."

Todas ignoraron el sonrojo que ahora adornaba la pálida piel de la chica. Una de las gemelas, Musume más específicamente, agregó. "Esos son los puntos donde pierdes más calor corporal, por ende que los cubrimos cuando hay una nevada. Pero ahora estas desnuda y en la intemperie, en el lugar más peligroso que pudimos encontrar en esta aldea. Ellos lo llaman el _bosque de la muerte_."

Su hermana, Susume, terminó, "Si fallas en esta prueba, probablemente morirás, necesitas aprender a conocerte a ti misma, a conseguir alimento por tus propios medios, a pulir tus sentidos para presentir el peligro de un depredador asechándote, debes administrar tus fuerzas para no perder la conciencia o herirte en el proceso."

"Estamos aquí para vigilarte, solo intervendremos para curar tus heridas, pero jamás te protegeremos, no importa lo que ocurra, tienes que aprender a defenderte de lo que vendrá."

Finalmente Ayame introdujo, "Cuando domines todo lo que hemos dicho, si es que sobrevives a ello, la dificultad aumentará, Soujiro entrará en el juego, su misión es derrotarte y hacer contigo lo que se le antoje."

Esto alarmó a la chica, Ayame interrumpió de inmediato. "No te preocupes, él no abusará de ti sexualmente, sus cicatrices aún son demasiado recientes como para disfrutar el acto."

Las gemelas añadieron, "No obstante, te cazará como a una presa, te golpeará, te magullará, hará todo lo posible por que fracases en la prueba."

Hinata estaba temblando, su cabello blanco cubriendo sus irises negros, en un intento por ocultar el terror que esto le ocasionaba. "¿Por qué tiene que ser, él?"

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio por algunos instantes, antes de responder. "Porque él lo pidió."

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, esas palabras no le entregaban nada de seguridad, el chico no solo aparentaba despreciarla, sino que su pedido puede estar acarreando un motivo para abusar de ella o incluso asesinarla de ser posible.

Ayame interrumpió, "No confundas esto con una obsesión de su parte, aunque no lo creas, su pedido ha demostrado su primer acto de piedad en años."

Las gemelas comentaron. "De hecho, debemos admitir que estamos celosas."

Megumi se carcajeó por algunos segundos, de forma leve, casi irónica. "Soujiro jamás permitirá que te iniciemos en todas las áreas de las Kunoichi. No cuando el acto en sí le traiga un mal sabor de boca, ante la similitud que tiene con la violación."

Hinata casi temía preguntar, pero debía saber qué exactamente estaban hablando. "¿En qué piensan entrenarme?"

Megumi decidió responderle. "A sobrevivir primariamente, en este lugar existen animales extremadamente peligrosos e inusuales, en ninguna otra parte del mundo veras tigres del tamaño de una casa, que para colmo se desplacen en manada. Aprenderás a usar tu Chakra al límite, y usarlo constantemente bajo el peligro de agotarlo por completo y morir por ello…"

"…Aprenderás a siempre estar al tanto de lo que te rodea, ya que si no lo haces, morirás en las garras de cualquier depredador que habite este lugar. Tendrás que aumentar tu fuerza, tu velocidad, mejorar tus sentidos y el tamaño de tus reservas de Chakra." Una vez Megumi finalizó, Ayame prosiguió.

"Deberás a cazar y conseguir tu propio alimento, emplear la piel y los huesos de los animales para cubrir tu cuerpo y crear armas, tú voluntad de vivir siempre debe estar en lo más alto, de lo contrario jamás lo lograras."

Las gemelas le interrumpieron para seguir relatando, "Si llegas a sobrevivir el primer mes viviendo de esta manera, es cuando entrará Soujiro en el mapa, enfrentarse a animales aumenta tu instinto de supervivencia, pero un contendiente humano es un reto aún mayor, ya que no enfrentas solamente instintos, sino alguien que usará su inteligencia para contrarrestar todo lo que hagas, en este punto, cuando él entre al bosque, ninguna de nosotras curará tus heridas. Tendrás que aprender a lidiar con ellas tú sola, mientras eres perseguida por el enemigo."

Esa fue Musume, Susume por otra parte decidió continuar donde su hermana se había detenido. "Si sobrevives al segundo mes de ser cazada y atacada constantemente, te quedaran dos semanas antes de las pruebas genin, donde formarás parte de un equipo."

Algo le decía a Hinata que se arrepentiría de preguntar por esto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de las chicas momentos atrás. "¿Por qué están celosas d—de que sea Soujiro y no ustedes, el que me de caza?"

Todas y cada una de ellas se carcajearon, "Por qué hemos roto la tradición al permitirle ser él quien te de caza, esto es un ritual Kunoichi, donde solo mujeres pueden participar. Si fracasas en la tercera y última tarea, que es enfrentarte a tu perseguidor y "matarlo" por tus propios medios, tu castigo será perder aquello que solo conservas para tu futuro enamorado."

Sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntarlo, mucho menos pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras ubicaba una de sus manos sobre su anatomía intima. "¿Por qué?" Ahora estaba aterrada nuevamente, no podía evitarlo.

"Es un símbolo, al perder tu himen, si es que no lo has perdido por medio del ejercicio que has hecho hasta ahora, estamos derramando tu primera sangre, significa que estas muerta, que has perdido aquello que considerabas sagrado. Todas nosotras fallamos en nuestra última tarea, y perdimos de forma rápida e indolora aquello que guardábamos celosamente para nuestro ser amado, no implica que tenían sexo con nosotras, simplemente se destruía el Himen por medio de un Jutsu, pero la vergüenza de fallarle a tu enamorado en el área, fue un motivo de desdicha para todas nosotras."

Las gemelas agregaron, "Soujiro por otra parte, no solo desconoce el Jutsu, sino que impedirá de alguna forma que te forcemos a sufrir esa vergüenza, en cualquier otra circunstancia le habríamos negado su petición de ser él quien te diera caza y aplicara tu castigo si fallas en la tercera encomienda, qué es 'matarlo'"

Megumi finalizó, "Pero por el solo motivo de que demostrara piedad, de que no quiera ni permita que vivas lo que él vivió, admitimos esta ruptura en el protocolo, por lo que al final de todo esto, probablemente conservarás tu himen intacto… no obstante."

Ayame se dio media vuelta, demostrándole un pequeño tatuaje en su cadera, aplicó un poco de Chakra en el y sacó un pergamino, entregándoselo a la sorprendida novicia. "No obstante, no implica que tú no apliques el Jutsu, es una tradición que todas nosotras pasamos sin titubear, y que al fallar, cedimos el precio, si sobrevives serás una de nosotras, y a diferencia de él, no pensamos darte ninguna ventaja, solo igualdad, si es que la mereces."

Hinata le observó con sus ojos negros, estaba sorprendida de que le aceptarían como una del clan si llegase a triunfar en estas tareas. Tomó con manos temblorosas el pergamino, abriéndolo dubitativa y aprendiendo de memoria la vergonzosa habilidad. Entregándoselo a la mujer una vez estaba segura de que lo había memorizado.

Dicho esto, las mujeres asintieron y finalmente desaparecieron en el bosque, listas a conseguir de forma inmediata, a alguna desafortunada bestia con tal de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. Ignorando la atención atenta que los ANBU les estaban entregando.

Las gemelas se quedaron cerca de la chica, con tal de evitar que alguien intentara aprovecharse de ella, o en el mayor de los casos, ayudarla.

Hinata por otra parte, se quedó allí, parada por varios minutos, antes de proseguir rumbo al bosque, con el único objetivo de conseguir algo con que abrigarse y cubrir su anatomía.

Fue en ese mes que ella conoció el verdadero infierno.

Y sobrevivió para contarlo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Para aquellos que no sepan el significado de Kunoichi, tiene que ver literalmente con los orificios del cuerpo. Los hombres tenemos nueve, y las mujeres diez. Kunoichi es prácticamente, "Diez agujeros, o la que tiene diez agujeros." Al ellas tener uno extra, que es el canal vaginal, obviamente. **_

_**Uno de los muchos aspectos que Kishimoto no utilizó en Naruto, en cuanto a los Shinobi, es con respecto a las Kunoichi, como estamos hablando de una historia Shounen para adolescentes, le quitó algunos detalles crudos de lo que hacían los Shinobi. **_

_**Una Kunoichi, por lo general era empleada como espía, por lo que eran enviadas a aldeas y ciudades de distintos países (En aquel entonces, cada estado de Japón era considerado un País, por ello las interminables guerras que acontecían entre ellos.) Con tal de casarse con un objetivo, con tal de conseguir información para su contratista. **_

_**No les importaba usar su cuerpo, ni su sexualidad para conseguir lo que necesitaban, y es de hecho, en pleno acto sexual, que muchas de ellas otorgaban un golpe de gracia a sus objetivos, al estar estos demasiado entretenidos disfrutando de ello. **_

_**Crudo, pero es la realidad de lo que es una Kunoichi. **_

_**De hecho, incluso cuando tenía la habilidad para asesinar a un asaltante que intentara violarla, por lo general, permitían el asalto, con tal de conservar la imagen de una dama indefensa. **_

_**De hecho, hasta los momentos el Manga y Anime más parecido a los Shinobi reales, es Ninja Kamui, que a pesar de que tienen técnicas especiales, nada parecido a lo que ocurre en Naruto. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**T**enten respiraba agitada, completamente dolida con la verdad que había descubierto hace apenas unos minutos.

Lee tenía razón.

Intentó enfrentarse a Neji utilizando cualquier otro método que no fuera el arrojar proyectiles, y para su horror, en menos de dos minutos, él le había derrotado sin siquiera sudar.

Lo que incrementaba aún más la humillación que sentía, al no ser siquiera capaz de hacerlo sudar un poco.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó él a pocos pasos de ella, su voz era fría, casi derogatoria. "¡Solo quería confirmar algo!" Respondió ella monocorde, no le gustaba la forma en que le miraba, como si se burlara de sus intentos por alcanzarle. "¡Entonces espero que hayas conseguido lo que deseabas, porque es hora de practicar en serio!" Ella apretó los puños, conciente de que él estaba leyendo cada una de sus acciones. Intentando descifrar que es lo que le hacía actuar de forma tan inusual.

Ella no le miró directo a los ojos, no deseaba ver que es lo que él realmente sentía hacía su infructuoso intento por cambiar la rutina, le bastaba con el sentimiento de fracaso y perdida que sentía en estos momentos.

¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Creía que estaba mejorándose a si misma, y sabe que lo estaba haciendo, pero a pesar de sus mejoras en el arte de lanzar proyectiles, sus capacidades en otras áreas iban decreciendo, haciéndole vulnerable y llena de aberturas que el enemigo aprovecharía a la primera oportunidad.

Tenía sus dudas, pero la facilidad con la que Neji le había derrotado sin siquiera utilizar el Jyuuken lo dejaba todo en claro.

No tenía oportunidad alguna en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y en caso de que alguien contrarrestara sus movimientos, estaba perdida, absolutamente perdida al no tener cómo seguir atacando.

Comprendía que su habilidad en conjunto con las artes marciales de los chicos era una gran combinación, ellos podían confiarse a atacar de frente mientras que ella golpeaba de lejos, cuidando sus espaldas. ¿Pero que sucedía si los chicos estuviesen en problemas, mientras a ella le atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo? No era tan inocente como para creer que esa escena, nunca ocurriría.

Tarde o temprano, si tenía la suerte y la destreza, se graduaría de Jounin, y tendría sus propias misiones. Aquellas donde no contaría con la protección de los chicos, solo su habilidad propia.

"¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Es hora de entrenar, y no tenemos tiempo que perder!" Agregó Neji mientras se alejaba un par de pasos con tal de prepararse para recibir sus ataques, no era una sugerencia, sino una orden, algo que él esperaba que ella cumpliese sin rechistar.

Se mordió la lengua, y aceptó el hecho de que las palabras de Lee estaban en lo cierto, Neji solo estaba interesando por su propio bienestar, por destruir la debilidad que hasta los momentos ponía en riesgo su vida. Ella accedió, esperanzada de que una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Neji estaría más accesible a charlar.

Se reincorporó sobre sus pies, tomando los pergaminos de sus sostenedores y arrojándole sin parar en menos de quince segundos, más de cuatro centenas en armas filosas y asociados.

Arrojó con todo lo que tenía, intentando desmentir las palabras de Lee, pero por más preciso que fuera su puntería, por más que siguiera golpeando en el mismo punto mientras arrojaba desde distintos ángulos, no satisfacía su hambre por refutar esas palabras.

De hecho, cuando supo que su cuerpo estaba en automático, comenzó a reflexionar, a analizarse a si misma y a su técnica de batalla.

¡Un rival experimentado se fijaría en cómo arroja sus armas, aprendería de inmediato las señales que su cuerpo revela cuando estaba a punto de arrojar algo! Por más rápida que sea, siempre habrá alguien más rápido, y ante ella está uno de ellos.

¿Quizás si improvisaba un poco pueda tomarlo por sorpresa?

Esta vez decidió emplear sus dos manos, arrojando cuanta arma se le acercara a ellas, Neji no parecía impresionado, de hecho no parecía tan siquiera presionado por que ella haya redoblado la cantidad de proyectiles.

Frunció el ceño, pensando ¿Cómo sorprenderle cuando parecía tan acostumbrado a sus movimientos? Fue tomando un sable, que se dio cuenta de que muchas de sus armas, sino es decir, casi todas, tenían un lado sin filo, o un mango donde pudiera sujetarlas. ¿Qué tal si utilizaba sus pies para patear algunas de ellas? Lo analizó en su cabeza y lo descartó de inmediato, para patearlas tendría que sacrificar su equilibrio, ya que al patear movería mucho más su torso, lo cual la volvería un objetivo más fácil ante otros Shinobi de largo rango.

Aterrizó en el suelo, respirando agitada después de tanto trabajo, dándose cuenta de que la practica había finalizado y ella, había concluido si siquiera percatarse de ello.

¿Era tan predecible?

Frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma al darse cuenta de que sí, efectivamente se había vuelto una persona predecible, y tal defecto en un Shinobi, es grave, sino fatal, siempre existirán enemigos que estudiarán tu rutina al pie de la letra, si ella se vuelve predecible, sería un objetivo ideal para ser asesinada y reemplazada en caso de espionaje.

Ignoró a Neji y sus palabras, curiosamente no le interesaba saber que términos derogatorios estaba empleando para referirse a su desempeño, mucho menos estaba de humor para escucharlo quejarse de su familia.

Alzó la mano, sujetando los hilos de Chakra que le unían a todos y cada uno de sus proyectiles, empujándolos en su dirección mientras preparaba los pergaminos con tal de sellarlos una vez alcanzaran su cuerpo, fue un proceso rápido, y al principio peligroso, muchas de sus cicatrices las posee cuando falló en realizar la técnica que ahora es una simple rutina.

Lamentablemente cuando guardaba su último proyectil, un Hyuuga decidió interrumpir su concentración, aterrizando por sorpresa a unos cuantos metros de donde Neji se encontraba, el descuido causó que el arma se alojara en su hombro, penetrando unos ocho centímetros muy cerca de una arteria importante.

Gritó en dolor, hacía mucho que no sentía el beso del acero, no cuando había practicado tanto con tal de impedir una repetición de ese mismo acto. Cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, sujetando el arma con delicadeza mientras se preparaba para acudir en dirección del hospital.

Volteó en dirección de Neji, con tal de solicitarle ayuda, solo para parar en seco, jamás había visto al chico con una expresión símil a la que cargaba en esos momentos. Tan cruel y fría, llena de goce, ese que de vez en cuando uno siente al ver a un odiado enemigo sufrir.

Él miró en su dirección, ni siquiera notando la herida que lentamente empañaba su rosado vestido de escarlata, su expresión estaba resguardada, no dejaba escapar ningún sentimiento, pero sus ojos, OH sus ojos eran otro cuento. Relataban de disfrute, de gozo por lo que sea que se haya enterado, al punto de que parecía sediento por oír más, a pesar de que el relato había terminado.

No necesitó palabras para saber que se estaba marchando, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo era infinitamente más importante para él, que la rutinaria herida que ella misma se inflingió por su estúpido descuido. Ella asintió, no sabiendo el porque le permitía irse.

No eran iguales, eso ella lo sabía, eso él lo sabía, entonces ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo que eran iguales, cuando no lo eran?

Lo observó marcharse, desaparecer a gran velocidad entre los árboles, acompañando de cerca de su familiar, regresó su atención a la herida que ahora portaba. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que aún cuando tienes a tu compañera de equipo y entrenamiento herida ante ti, decidas que ella puede encargarse sola de sus problemas, mientras tú lidias con los tuyos?

El camino hacía el hospital nunca fue más largo que en ese día, mucho menos tan amargo.

--

**D**ías después se enteró que aquello tan importante por lo cual le dejó en el campo de entrenamiento, era nada más que la instauración de Hanabi como la heredera al trono.

Ella se atrevió a preguntar por Hinata, a pesar de la animosidad que ella sabía Neji sentía por la chica, no podía evitarlo, la chica era tan frágil, tan delicada que el sello en su frente debe haberla maltratado mucho. Lo que escuchó como respuesta le tomó por sorpresa.

Hinata no había sido marcada, ni destituida, sino vendida al nuevo clan en la aldea. Su límite sanguíneo sellado por completo y su destino, pendiendo de los antojos de un clan que hasta ahora, no muchos tenían información.

Volteó en dirección de Lee y Gai-sensei con tal de desmentir lo que había escuchado, solo para darse cuenta de que ella había sido la última en enterarse.

Lee a pesar de ser algo distante del equipo, se mostraba solemne, casi confundido con lo acontecido, Gai por su parte demostraba desaprobación por lo ocurrido, pero no comentaba al respecto, no era su posición.

Miró en dirección de Neji para ver que la noticia le era indiferente, que de hecho era un destino apropiado para la antigua primogénita de la familia, que finalmente la chica no pudo escapar a su inminente destino y que merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ya que después de todo.

El destino era inevitable e ineludible.

No pudo seguir viendo en dirección del Hyuuga que en algún momento consideró su preciado camarada y posible interés amoroso, no cuando obviamente disfrutaba a un nivel tan personal de la tragedia de alguien más, mucho menos de un ser que en algún momento, fue parte de su familia.

¿Cuándo Neji había pasado de ser un chico lastimado y serio, a ser un ente frío y vengativo? ¿Es que acaso sus sentimientos en florecimiento habían ofuscado su juicio? ¿Qué estuvo tan ciega como para no ver la verdad que estaba ante sus ojos?

Se sentía enferma, traicionada y confundida, aparte de que su corazón estaba roto, y ella no sabía como repararlo.

Gai-sensei les dio el día libre, quizás notando que ella no estaba en condiciones de entrenar ese día, dio su discurso de flamas de la juventud y finalmente se marchó. Dejándolos solos, quizás con la intención de que ellos mismos lidiaran con los problemas

Los tres se quedaron allí, parados en medio del campo de entrenamiento, quizás esperando por que alguien hablase.

Lee fue el primero en cansarse, y procedió a marcharse, solo para ser detenido por Neji. "Tú tienes información de qué exactamente es lo que ha ocurrido con Hinata, ¡Quiero que me digas todo, no omitas ningún detalle, por más insignificante que sea!"

Tenten levantó el rostro, un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, quizás no lo había imaginado, y debajo de todo ese rencor yacía el chico amable que siempre había visto.

Pero sus ojos de nuevo portaban ese brillo, ese matiz que develaba cuanto estaba disfrutando con la desgracia de su prima, simplemente estaba gozando de su venganza, en niveles que quizás jamás imagino ocurrirían.

Su esperanza murió de forma rápida y brutal.

Lee por otra parte observó por algunos segundos a Neji, antes de sonreír ligeramente y negar con el rostro. "¿Por qué habría de saberlo?" Su respuesta era sencilla, pero tenía un enorme peso, ¿Por qué Neji suponía que él debía saberlo, si su entrenamiento era secreto? Acaso sería el Hyuuga el primero en admitir que se sentía intimidado por la posibilidad de ser derrotado por él. Ambos sabían que su conducta actual era un acto, pero ninguno de los dos lo había admitido públicamente.

Neji retrocedió en su interrogatorio, no quería develar su secreto de que había podido espiar en un par de ocasiones su entrenamiento con Anko, descifrando el donde había aprendido el estilo Hebi.

No se dijo nada más, por lo que Lee partió de inmediato, Tenten por otra parte, decidió marcharse, con tal de pensar en lo ocurrido.

"¿A dónde vas?" La voz de Neji fue baja, al punto de ser casi helada, como si estuviera preparado para eliminar a un enemigo. Ella se detuvo de golpe, ¿acaso estaba planeando atacarle? "Me voy rumbo a mi apartamento, tengo cosas que pensar, y algunos pergaminos que ordenar." Una respuesta sencilla a una pregunta que aparentaba serlo.

"¿Qué sucede con el entrenamiento? Pensé que luego de que el lunático y el perdedor se marcharan, podríamos entrenar nuevamente." Era raro oírlo con un tinte de disfrute en su voz, lo cual sin saberlo enojaba a la chica. "Lo siento, pero realmente tengo mucho que hacer, quiero utilizar mi tiempo para poner en orden mi vida, al menos hasta mañana."

"¿Me estás esquivando? ¿Que sucede, pensé que teníamos un trato?"

"Y lo tenemos, pero no es uno donde especificáramos fuera una obligación." Ella supo que su respuesta fue tajante, principalmente porque sin necesidad de verlo sabía que este había enderezado su postura, en señal de seriedad.

"Esto es por _ella,_ cierto." Directo en el punto.

"En parte." Respondió esquiva.

"¿Cómo puedes sentir lástima por ella, después de todo lo que te he dicho?"

Ella apretó los puños, ¿Cómo puede atreverse a preguntarle algo de esa calaña?

Tan frío y sencillo.

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácilmente, como si su vida no valiera nada? Tú prima fue vendida, ¡VENDIDA! ¡Y tú hablas de seguir entrenando!" Ella volteó en su dirección, sabía que no debía darle la espalda, no cuando se encontraba tan irascible.

"Fue su destino,"

Ella perdió los estribos, "¡CÓMO PUEDE SER SU DESTINO EL SER VENDIDA COMO UN OBJETO! COMO PUEDES DISFRUTAR TANTO LA DESGRACIA DE HINATA, ACASO CREES QUE SU SUFRIMIENTO TRAERÁ DE VUELTA A TU PA…" Un golpe sobre su mejilla detuvo todo gritar. Ella jamás espero que Neji le atacara, nunca lo había hecho a menos que estuvieran entrenando.

Cayó en el suelo con brutalidad, rodando un par de metros gracias al impulso, antes de detenerse, estaba mareada y desubicada, su cabeza dolía enormemente debido a la forma en que su cerebro se sacudió. El sabor metálico en su boca también le decía que estaba sangrando.

Intentó enfocar su vista en el chico, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente desubicada como para no poder enfocarlo. Sabía que estaba a metros de ella, con sus manos al lado de su cintura, como si nunca hubiera alzado un puño en su contra. Pero ella le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba iracundo.

"Nada en este mundo será suficiente para hacerles pagar, nada, ella solo obtuvo lo que merecía, lo que el destino le deparaba. ¿Porqué no puedes entenderlo?"

Tenten intentó levantarse, pero supo de inmediato que no podía, Neji al parecer le había golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía, ¿O quizás era ella la que era demasiado débil? No respondió, solo intentó erguirse pero su cuerpo entero estaba fallando por un miserable golpe.

Neji quiso decir algo más, cuando Gai apareció de la nada, deteniendo lo que sea que estuviese por salir de sus labios, su mirada era fría y acusatoria, estaba decepcionado en lo que había ocurrido, en el hecho de que la venganza que consumía a su alumno, lo estaba lentamente convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Uno que no veía el daño que estaba causando a aquellos que se preocupaban por él.

"Neji, te aconsejo que te marches ahora mismo." No necesitó decir nada más, solo recibió una mirada cargada de veneno por parte del chico, antes de que este se marchara del lugar, sin siquiera mirar de frente a la chica. Todo el tiempo sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho en su lapso de locura.

Gai suspiró, sacando su mano de su espalda y portando en ella una lanza de madera, Tenten abrió los ojos al comprender que Gai no solo había aparecido para detener a Neji, sino para salvarle de sufrir daño alguno por esa arma en particular. Ella volteó en la dirección de donde provino, notando que Lee estaba parado allí, su mano en alto, justo como si acabara de lanzar.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarle, Lee nunca demostró interés alguno con los proyectiles, solo en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Al parecer estaba equivocada, porque ese disparo de no haber sido interrumpido por su sensei, de seguro le habría perforado el hombro derecho a Neji.

"¡Lee!" La voz de Gai-sensei fue baja, casi al punto de la decepción absoluta. Ella no sabía como esperaba que el chico escuchare su llamado, solo para recibir la inmensa sorpresa, de que en menos de lo que pudo parpadear, Lee había cruzado unos treinta metros en menos de unos segundos.

Su rostro no mostraba remordimiento por haber atacado a Neji, de hecho, nunca se movió de su lugar cuando Gai-sensei se volteó en su dirección con tal de golpearlo fuertemente en la mandíbula, arrojándolo una buena distancia de donde estaba parado.

"Me prometiste que nunca, nunca utilizarías tus habilidades para herir de gravedad a tus compañeros, pudiste haber comprometido a Neji, incluso matarlo en su momento de descuido."

Tenten estaba impactada al ver a su compañero levantarse de donde había caído, sangrante y tembloroso del poderoso puñetazo. "No sería una gran perdida." Agregó el chico, a pesar de estar avergonzado de sus acciones. La del cabello castaño no sabía si sentir ira o desdicha por lo que dijo.

Gai-sensei por otra parte parecía frustrado, aparentemente su equipo se estaba derrumbando gracias a las diferencias.

"Hablaré con Anko sobre esto, Lee, estoy seguro que ella estará decepcionada por tus acciones." El chico no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que viniese. Anko no le castigaría ligeramente por atacar a su compañero, al ella luchar duro por eliminar la infamia que derruía su reputación.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Tenten?" El tono de Lee era desinteresado, casi obligado a preguntar algo que debería haber sido de todo corazón.

"Bien, supongo." Ella trataba de ignorar el sentimiento de desdicha que su indiferencia le ocasionaba, es como si nadie en el equipo le consideraba de importancia alguna, como si su bienestar no era del todo importante.

Fue allí que un pergamino impactó en contra su cabeza, arrancándola de su auto-recriminación, lo sujetó dubitativa, alzando el rostro con tal de descubrir quién le había arrojado semejante objeto. Solo para ver a Gai mirar en reproche al jovencito con vestiduras chinas, mientras que este le miraba fijamente, aún cuando su mano todavía estaba en el aire, apuntando en su dirección y revelando por si sola al culpable, mientras rápidamente se incorporaba sobre sus pies.

Ella estuvo a punto de arrojarle el pergamino con tal de lastimarlo, solo para detenerse cuando el chico comentó. "En ese pergamino puede estar la respuesta a todos tus problemas de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo. Si realmente te has dado cuenta de que tan indefensa eres, es hora de que trabajes en corregirlo, ir a tu casa y llorar por un amor perdido, o por lo inferior que eres a tus demás congéneres, no solucionará tus problemas."

Ella lo observó incrédula por algunos segundos, simplemente no podía procesar el hecho de que él haya sido tan insensible como para decirle eso en su cara.

Para la sorpresa del chico, Tenten le arrojó el pergamino en su rostro, derribándolo por la fuerza con la cual la chica le había lanzado.

Él moreno de largo cabello alzó el rostro, mirándola completamente sorprendido mientras le preguntaba con los ojos el porque demonios había hecho eso.

"Me agradas más con tu acto de chico educado y tonto, que con tu verdadera personalidad." Agregó la chica antes de darle la espalda y partir rumbo a su casa.

Ella saltó hacía un lado al sentir un proyectil acercarse a su cabeza, alzó la mano y se preparó para capturarlo, esperando un Shuriken o un Kunai, solo para ver de nuevo el mismo pergamino que hace poco había sido usado como arma.

"Quédatelo…"

"No necesito de tu ayuda…"

"No lo hago por ayudarte, lo hago por el equipo."

"Vaya forma de ayudar al equipo después de haber intentado asesinar a uno de sus miembros."

"Entonces justificas sus acciones."

"No lo hago, pero él nunca llegó al límite de amenazar mi vida."

"¿Estas realmente segura de eso, eh? aún cuando pudiste observar los signos de alguien consumido por la ira, aún tienes confianza en que sigue siendo el chico dulce y amable que siempre esperaste."

"Lee, es suficiente."

"No, no lo es profesor, lo estimo mucho, en serio, de hecho puedo jurar que de no haber conocido primero a mis tutores privados, habría querido conocerlo a usted, ser igual que usted, y si es posible, vestir como usted. Pero últimamente ¿Qué ha hecho para corregir los problemas que existen en el equipo nueve? Usted sabe que la conducta de Neji se está volviendo un problema con el pasar de los días, hoy fuimos testigos de que ocurre cuando se enoja. Tal vez Tenten estaba demasiado mareada para notarlo, pero su postura indicaba que estaba listo para atacar, matar si es posible."

"Lee sabes que yo nunca permitiría que algo malo ocurriese."

"Entonces le ruego como su alumno que ayude a la chica a mejorarse a si misma, no lo haga por mí, mucho menos por el imbécil de Neji, sino por ella."

"HEY, ESA CHICA, ESTÁ JUSTO AQUÍ, Y TIENE BOCA PROPIA, ¿QUIÉN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE DECIDIR LO QUE HAGO O NO?"

Lee suspiró, era más fácil lidiar con Anko que con otras chicas, "Hagamos un trato entonces, un desafío si así quieres tomarlo."

La castaña parecía dubitativa, pero afirmó ligeramente, en su vida nunca rechazó un reto.

Fue por eso que en primera instancia comenzó a entrenar con Neji, al sentir un reto en el hecho de que él era aparentemente impenetrable, y ella una experta dispuesta a comprobar semejante habilidad.

"Hinata-san saldrá de su prueba en más o menos, dos meses y medio, probablemente a meros días de iniciar la prueba para el puesto de Genin. Si para ese entonces, ese estilo no ha mejorado tu carrera militar, yo raparé mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza, además de que le enseñaré a tu amado Neji…"

"No es mi amado."

"OK, además de que le enseñaré a Neji la técnica que eliminará del todo su punto ciego."

"¿Qué sucede si no estoy de acuerdo con esos términos?"

"¿Qué propones entonces?"

"Si para aquel entonces no he mejorado con tu supuesto pergamino, tendrás que enseñarme que arma causó, _esa_ cicatriz."

Le sorprendió ver una sonrisa en los labios del chico, "Trato hecho, pero dudo mucho que su dueño te permita hacer algo más que solo verla."

Lee prosiguió su camino minutos luego de cerrar el trato, Tenten por su parte, observó en dirección de su profesor, que parecía contemplativo. "Gai-sensei, le pido… no, necesito que mi entrenamiento sea mucho más duro y amplio que el que tengo en estos momentos."

"¿Estas segura?"

La chica suspiró, el reto de Lee aún estaba fresco en su memoria, opacando los sentimientos de angustia que sentía en estos instantes por lo ocurrido con Neji. "Nunca antes había estado más segura en mi vida, no quiero seguir siendo la sombra de mis compañeros, quiero que ellos sean los que vean mi espalda de ahora en adelante."

**_Continuará…_**

**_Estoy trabajando y me cuesta conseguir tiempo para publicar, asi que disculpen el retraso._**

******_Antes que nada, y de que me digan que la conducta de Neji esta fuera de la escala de su carácter. Déjenme decirles que no lo está en lo absoluto._**

******_En todas las peleas en que Neji participó, en el momento en que perdía la paciencia o el control, golpeaba para matar, lo hizo con Hinata cuando ella develó que era él quien intentaba escapar de su destino, lo hizo con Naruto cuando este no se rindió a sus palabras en el torneo. Anunciando en voz alta que de allí en adelante, golpearía para matar. _**

******_Neji es un chico consumido por el odio hacia aquello que se impone en su camino, al menos hasta que Naruto le pateó su trasero y su tío hizo lo imposible al arrodillarse ante él. Fue allí en adelante que su rencor desapareció, y que pasó a ser una persona distinta. _**

**_Pero lo ocurrido con Hinata, lamentablemente fundamentó aún más profundo su creencia en el destino, disfrutando el sufrimiento de quien él cree, es la principal culpable de la muerte de su padre, ya que de no haber sido secuestrada, Su tío jamás habría matado al embajador/traidor/secuestrador, y demás historia que ya conocemos. _**

**_Que Tenten no comprendiera el que disfrutara el dolor de quien él cree, es la culpable de todas sus desgracias, lo sacó de sus casillas, se sintió traicionado por aquella en la que él creía, podía comprenderle al saber algo más de su vida. _**

**_Sí, Lee sabe arrojar casi tan bien como Tenten, con una maestra como Anko, que demostró en el canon ser una muy buena lanzadora, que esperaban. _**

**_ADVIERTO, no esperen ver los entrenamientos, la verdad he decidido pasarlos por alto y llegar al nivel donde ya han concluido, por supuesto que verán en el futuro escenas de qué ocurrió, pero nunca nada detallado. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**A**yame miraba fijo el fruto de meses de trabajo ante ella, la niña tímida e incapaz que abandonaron en el bosque había desaparecido, dejando paso a una guerrera, una que lamentablemente solo sabía como sobrevivir, más no luchar, a pesar de los intentos de Soujiro.

Las gemelas charlaban amenamente a su espalda, sorprendidas de que a pesar de la gran falta de experiencia en la joven, está fue capaz de herir y marcar a Soujiro en un momento de descuido. Una lección que ambos aprendieron de la manera difícil.

Ella supo que aún el oponente más poderoso, seguía siendo un ser humano debajo de sus ropas, capaz de ser herido como cualquier otro. Él por su parte, comprendió que estar confiado de tu victoria era un error grave en toda batalla, ya que como su estómago había descubierto, podía ser tomado por sorpresa y morir por dicho descuido.

Fue la intervención inmediata de Megumi la que los salvó de tener heridas fatales, dando por terminado el último período del entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Naruto, siendo ya un civil y no el guerrero en una misión, decidió ir a entrenar por su propia cuenta en la semana que restaba antes de las pruebas Genin. Sinceramente enojado consigo mismo por haber recibido semejante herida por parte de una novicia.

Hinata por su parte, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o entristecida, ya que el chico por más cruel y violento que fue en su persecución, se tomó en algunos casos, la molestia de enseñarle a como moverse mejor, claro, que por lo general su voz fría que emergía de la nada aconsejándole mientras ella intentaba escapar era más que nada, tétrico, que cualquier otra cosa, pero aún así, aparte de Sakura el terrible jovencito era lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo.

Aunque no lo consideraba uno, a decir verdad.

La chica de blancuzco cabello suspiró ante lo que era ahora su vida, eso, y que todas las Kunoichi que estaban ante ella esperaban en distintos estados de ansiedad el resultado de Megumi, quien enfocaba sus manos en su bajo vientre y orientaba algo de Chakra para verificar el estado de su Himen.

Estaba nerviosa y decepcionada, como toda niña en el clan, se le educó con la importancia de permanecer puras e intactas, mantenerse en las mejores condiciones posibles para que su futuro marido no sintiese repulsión y rompiera el contrato. Lo que significaba, nada de cicatrices, moretones, desfiguraciones o marcas innaturales en la piel, y aquellas naturales, debían ser cubiertas con maquillaje, al ser una muestra de la imperfección con la que muchas veces, su clan acusaba al genero femenino.

Todo eso se fue a la basura después de estos dos meses, sus manos antes cuidadas y perfectas, estaban repletas de pequeñas heridas y moretones, que gracias al cielo y a su conocimiento en hierbas, pudo curar al crear un bálsamo para tratarlas.

Su pierna derecha tenía una enorme cicatriz de un zarpazo que recibió por parte de un tigre moribundo que aparentemente, aún tenía suficiente vida como para zarandearla un poco antes de morir.

Esa fue la primera oportunidad en que Megumi intervino con tal de salvarla, y valla que lo hizo, ya que si mal no recuerda, casi pierde la pierna por el tamaño de la herida. Por suerte solo le tomó dos semanas el curarse por completo, y la carne y piel del animal le bastó para mantenerse a cubierto mientras estaba en pésimas condiciones.

El problema fue que después de curarse de su herida, ahora se encontraba enferma del estómago, al descubrir de mala manera que mucha de la carne que había intentado conservar, estaba de hecho, en pésimas condiciones y ella en su ignorancia, nunca la desechó.

Esa fue la segunda intervención de Megumi, quien con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, logró que procediera a expulsar todo su contenido, sanando no por completo la condición, pero si lo suficiente como para poder moverse, a pesar de estar desnutrida y hambrienta.

Fue allí donde sus conocimientos en plantas curativas y medicinales fueron de gran utilidad, curando en solo un día su malestar, además de nutrirla lo suficiente como para volver a intentarlo.

De nuevo estaba desnuda y en pésimas condiciones, al descubrir que algunos pedazos de la piel del animal aún poseían carne que se pudrió a un paso muy aletargado debido a su constante uso de Chakra para volverlas aún más calientes por las noches.

Para su desgracia, la carne que restaba en la piel se llenó de gusanos por lo que de inmediato le desechó, estuvo aterrada por varios días al creer que su cuerpo quizás estaba minado de gusanos que lentamente la devoraban sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ignorante de que dichos insectos, solo se alimentaban únicamente de tejidos muertos, dejando todo lo sano y en buen estado y en paz.

Al menos los huesos que empleó para crear armas aún estaban en buenas condiciones, por lo que pudo dar caza a otros animales de pequeña envergadura, tales como ciervos y jabalíes, animales pequeños que pudiera consumir por ella misma en dos días mínimo.

Parte de ella se despreciaba a sí misma por dar caza a las crías, en vez de a los padres. Pero el hambre era demasiada como para seguir ignorando la presa más fácil, solo porque le parecieran tiernas.

Esta vez, dejó al sol sus pieles por un poco más de tiempo asegurándose de quitar todo rastro de sangre y carne que pueda descomponerse y atraer gusanos. Desgraciadamente, se enteró de mala forma que a diferencia del tigre, la sangre de jabalíes o ciervos atraía a los depredadores. Por lo que tuvo que luchar por su vida en contra de tres enormes tigres, descubriendo que lo mejor era huir a pesar de las perdidas y su arduo trabajo.

"Listo, está confirmado." La voz de Megumi la sacó de sus reminiscencias, dejándola perdida por algunos segundos antes de comprender que su examen físico finalmente había terminado.

Nerviosa preguntó, "¿Debo realizar el Jutsu?" No sabía si estar triste u orgullosa del hecho de que estar tantas veces al borde de la muerte acabó con su tartamudeo.

Megumi negó con el rostro, "Lo siento querida, pero la cantidad de trabajo físico acabó con el, aún eres virgen claro, pero ya no tienes Himen, de hecho hace más de un año que lo has perdido."

A pesar de estar únicamente rodeada por mujeres, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, intentó rememorar que hacía en aquella época, recordando que para aquel entonces eran los ejercicios del Jyuuken, que estaban enfocados en la parte baja del cuerpo, tales como patadas, estiramientos y demás.

Probablemente fue en esa oportunidad que perdió su barrera.

Miró en dirección de Ayame, nerviosa de que harían con ella, ahora que no tenía su barrera para perderla, pero la mujer solo le miraba fijamente, como pensando que castigo era el más apropiado, ahora que ya no podía perder su Himen.

La mujer suspiró, "Lo sospechaba desde un principio, es muy difícil que algunas barreras se conserven cuando la mujer es muy activa físicamente, la mayoría de las veces depende de su flexibilidad interna. Solo dos de nosotras aún la poseía antes de esta prueba. Sin embargo, el Jutsu es más un símbolo que un castigo, ya no eres una niña, has pasado a ser una mujer, con el Jutsu dejamos atrás esa época en que solo nos importaban los juegos y las amistades. Para ahora comenzar a tener responsabilidades para con el Clan y nosotros mismos."

Hinata la observó por algunos segundos, realizando el Jutsu a pesar de que no había necesidad, si bien aún amaba a su madre, gran parte de su niñez fue horrorosa, algo que realmente deseaba olvidar o al menos dejar atrás.

Una vez finalizó, las mujeres afirmaron y para su alivio y consternación, empezaron a desvestirse, quitándose las prendas hechas con piel animal antes de enfocar algo de Chakra en un sello que cada una portaba en la parte izquierda de su cadera. Sacando cada una de ellas su propio uniforme, ese con el que las había visto antes de iniciar todo esto.

Estaba celosa.

Una vez terminaron de vestirse, todas recogieron las prendas hechas con piel animal y las almacenaron en su sello. Ayame de nuevo, comentó. "Se que estas enojada por no recuperar tus ropas, pero lamento decir que todo lo que te vinculaba con la familia Hyuuga, ha sido quemado y destruido."

Hinata retrocedió, sintiéndose traicionada y herida, si bien en estos momentos no amaba a su familia, no deseaba desechar o perder algunas de sus más preciadas posesiones, esas que la ataban a su madre o en algunos casos a su hermana.

"Hemos conservado algunas cosas que creemos tienen un gran valor sentimental, pero las hemos sellado y tienes prohibido acceder a ellas hasta que nuestro líder te considere parte del clan." Agregó Megumi mientras recorría la extensión de su cabello con la punta de sus dedos.

La del cabello blanco no sabía como responder a eso. "¿Pero… pero si soy una esclava, por qué querrían incluirme en su clan?" Sinceramente estaba halagada, pero hasta ahora había aprendido que nada en este clan era gratis, todo tenía un precio.

"¿Y que sucede con ello? Yo soy una esclava, a diferencia de las gemelas, la líder o Megumi. Yo fui entregada por un clan rival como muestra de paz, como un símbolo de unión entre nuestras dos familias. Todo con tal de no ser exterminados en la guerra que amenazaba con azotar nuestras tierras." Comentó Ayame.

Hinata lo sospechaba en un principio, pero no deseaba creerlo, no cuando en su vida ha observado que el más poderoso, aplasta y abusa del más débil.

Justo como ocurría en la familia Hyuuga.

Ayame no le dejó continuar, "Por ahora eres una simple pertenencia, no tienes derecho alguno entre nuestras costumbres, tienes que trabajar por tu comida, por el lugar en que vives y nuestra protección. Si el líder exige tu cuerpo tendrás que entregarlo sin titubear, lo cual puedes ir olvidando ocurrirá, no mientras Kasumi-san siga siendo su consorte."

Eso al menos trajo algo de alivio a su alma.

"Los otros chicos sin embargo…"

Eso eliminó toda esperanza en desarrollo.

Megumi bufó, "Mataría a Sanosuke si te pone un dedo encima mocosa, o a ti, si se lo permites." Las gemelas asintieron, "Y Kyosuke perdería todo derecho a seguir jugando con nosotras si piensa tan siquiera tocarte un cabello." Ayame finalmente agregó, "Y Naruto no siente muy buenas memorias del acto en sí. Por lo que puedes respirar tranquila, por ahora."

De hecho, eso aliviaba muchos de sus temores a decir verdad.

Ayame enfocó un poco más de Chakra en su cadera y de ella sacó un vestido idéntico al que portaba, solo que más pequeño. "Este es el uniforme de una esclava del clan Uzumaki, encontraras que es mucho más revelador que tus anteriores vestimentas, pero que dichas aberturas están creadas así para otorgar más movilidad en tus piernas y brazos."

Hinata las tomó algo remilgosa, notando que la prenda que estaba destinada a cubrir sus zonas intimas era de hecho, una muy diminuta, símil a la que los Samurai o los Sumos usan. Megumi decidió responder su inseguridad. "Si, es bastante diminuta, pero es así porque de donde procedemos, estamos muy vinculados con las viejas tradiciones. Esto cubrirá lo necesario, pero no rozará ni lastimará tu zona intima si entras en combate, es fácil de lavar en misiones de larga duración, donde tienes poco equipaje, además de otorgarle a tu enemigo una ligera distracción que puedes aprovechar en cualquier momento."

Las gemelas continuaron, "Debes perder tus inhibiciones si eres una Kunoichi, tu cuerpo es un arma letal que no tiene comparación, los hombres son estúpidos en su mayoría, y tienden a pensar más con su escroto, que con la cabeza. En medio de una batalla ellos pierden la concentración por ver algo de piel, es su problema, no el nuestro, este es un mundo cruel con las mujeres, y debes utilizar todas las ventajas que tengas." Curiosamente, las dos habían recitado eso al pie de la letra y al unísono.

La más joven del grupo recordó las clases en la academia que revelaban que es lo que ocurría con las mujeres capturadas por el enemigo. Por lo que admitió que realmente no mentían sobre esto.

Cubriendo su ropa intima, estaba una diminuta minifalda, lo suficientemente suelta como para permitir amplia movilidad en las piernas, pero ella pudo notar que a diferencia de la falda de Ayame, la suya poseía un poco más de tela. La del cabello púrpura decidió responder el porque de esto. "Eres la más joven e inexperta de nuestras filas, vestirte de manera provocativa solo atraerá más peligro a tu vida del necesario. No sabemos como serán tus compañeros o tu profesor, por lo que decidimos que el conservar un poco de modestia era necesario en tu caso."

Hinata estaba aliviada de escuchar eso, la parte superior del traje cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando abierta la parte del pecho, que de igual forma estaría cubierta por una cota de malla para mayor protección.

Sin perder tiempo, y lo más rápido que pudo, procedió a vestirse con tal de alejarse de las ropas que ella precariamente había creado en los últimos dos meses. Pero a diferencia de las otras mujeres presentes, no tenía ningún apego por conservarlas. Ayame le reprendió de inmediato por ello. "No deseches aquello que tú misma ganaste con el sudor de tu frente y la sangre de tus manos, solo porque has conseguido mejores cosas al subir tu posición. Esos animales dieron su vida para cubrirte y alimentarte, no deshonres sus vidas después de la muerte desperdiciando sus pieles de esa manera."

Las otras tres mujeres asintieron de inmediato, mirándole fríamente mientras procedía a recoger tales prendas. Al finalizar, todas regresaron a la normalidad.

"¿Qué hago con ellas entonces?" Preguntó curiosa, ya que sinceramente no deseaba seguir usándolas. Megumi sonrió, "Guárdalas, aprécialas, ya que son tu prueba de que sabes como sobrevivir por ti misma, de que no necesitas a nadie más en el mundo para mantenerte con vida."

Susume por su parte agregó, "Eso, y que también son un lindo accesorio cuando quieras juguetear con tu futuro amante."

Musume se carcajeó mientras Ayame demostraba una ligera sonrisa y Megumi bufaba algo sonrojada. Hinata sonrió al verlas actuar como mujeres comunes y corrientes, a pesar de que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y que su corazón probablemente latía más fuerte que nunca.

Aún no tenía ese ser especial, y su supuesta atracción por Sasuke fue por seguirle el juego a Sakura con tal de no perderla, sí, el chico era guapo, debía admitirlo, pero algo en él no le agradaba mucho, quizás eran las ciertas similitudes que poseía con Neji

Ayame comentó, "Bien, tenemos dos semanas antes de que comiencen las pruebas para Genin, en las cuales se medirá tu habilidad para ser una Kunoichi de la aldea. Si en este lugar las cosas son remotamente como lo eran en casa, lo más probable es que se te ponga a prueba luego de la prueba, con tal de descubrir si puedes trabajar bajo presión en una situación difícil."

Hinata comprendió entonces porque le forzaron a ser perseguida por Naruto… o Soujiro, como sea que se llame el chico. Ayame prosiguió, "Ahora sabes lo básico para sobrevivir en la intemperie, además de trabajar bajo presión, no obstante, tus habilidades en ataque y defensa son rusticas, y no te ganarán puntos en la prueba. Por lo que tenemos que cubrir ciertas bases con tal de dejarte al menos, aceptable a los ojos de los jueces."

La del cabello blanco sospechaba que no lo lograrían a tiempo, nadie mejoraba en dos simples semanas. La prueba estaba en que sus habilidades actuales costaron al menos dos meses y medio, y aún así ella sabía que sus pericias eran básicas cuando mucho.

Ayame sonrió al ver que la chica al menos tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. "No te enseñaremos artes marciales, por ahora al menos. Pero si puliremos tus habilidades básicas en Ninjutsu, como el Kawarimi, el Bushin, además de caminar sobre el agua y los árboles."

Hinata alzó su mano, "Disculpe, pero, ya conozco esas habilidades." Ayame levantó una ceja en completa duda, antes de afirmar. "Cómo entrenamiento quizás las hayas aprendido, pero mientras luchas es otra cosa. En está oportunidad nuestro pequeño rubio no participara, solo nosotras. Deberás pelear sobre la superficie del agua, ejercitando tu cuerpo y tu Chakra, deberás esquivar sobre los árboles y correr por tu vida en contra de las gemelas, tendrás que aprender a reemplazarte con distintos objetos para evitar ser herida por Megumi, todo lo que te enseñaremos está diseñado para que lo hagas a la perfección o sufrir por tu fracaso."

La chica suspiró, sabía que la vida sería más difícil de ahora en adelante.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Para las chicas, si es que aún me están leyendo chicas, el ejercicio físico sí puede romper sus barreras, aunque suene difícil. No obstante, cada mujer tiene un nivel y forma distinta en su anatomía privada, ninguna es igual a la otra, por lo que puede que su Himen resulte más flexible y perdure a pesar del ejercicio físico.**_

_**No, Hinata no será abusada en está historia… no retiro eso, ya está siendo abusada, por lo que digo, no será violada o inducida en contra de su voluntad a un acto sexual. Puede haber peligro de que ocurra, pero no lo creo, no soy fanático de escribirlo, sí pongo posibilidades y el hecho de que en guerra la mujer es la que sufre más en manos del enemigo, pero si algo llega a ocurrir bueno será fuera de cámaras. **_

_**Por lo que al menos, descansen aliviados en el área, porque quizás las violaciones (no que vayan a haber) ocurran a personajes de relleno como ocurrió en ADH, y ninguno fue explicito, solo se sabía que ocurrió.**_

_**Esto es lo único que se verá por ahora del entrenamiento de Hinata, ¿Qué ocurrió cuando Naruto la perseguía? se verá en el futuro, como recuerdos o un relato. Solo les diré que algo ocurrió que es de gran relevancia para la historia. Y que por los momentos, solo Hinata es testigo. **_

_**No, nada amoroso, como habrán notado, por ahora la historia carece de fundamentos que la califiquen como romance. Y la relación entre estos dos, que puede o no ocurrir, por ahora es de simple desprecio, miedo en caso de Hinata. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**N**aruto respiraba agitado mientras yacía sobre su rodilla derecha, su frente estaba empañada en sudor, su cabello se apegaba engorrosamente a su piel, y su pecho dolía como nunca antes al haber recibido lo que él consideraba, era una merecida paliza por parte de Sanosuke.

De nuevo se había confiado en una batalla, y estaba pagando por ello, con dolor, con mucho dolor. Sabía que sanaba rápido, pero eso no implicaba que sus heridas no dolieran en el proceso, principalmente aquellas ocasionadas por el Futai no Kiwami, la técnica del doble golpe, esa en la que era decente, no espectacular, mucho menos bueno, solo, decente.

Lee, su compañero ocasional por otra parte, era un genio, no, un Dios en cuanto aprender artes marciales se refería, avanzando a pasos agigantados hacía el nivel de Chuunin alto, su nivel.

Ese es otro error que está pagando caro hoy en día, el líder ha sido muy permisivo últimamente, dejándole tomar y crear su propia rutina de estudios, la cual aceptó gustoso, pero que desgraciadamente, en su inexperiencia, estaba resultando ineficaz, y sus últimos fracasos son prueba de ello.

Intentó hacer que esa chica renunciara a la idea de ser Kunoichi, pero en vez de ello se encontró de nuevo con más reminiscencias del pasado, el como intentaba ser más fuerte para impedir que el abuso ocurriera nuevamente. El como nadie le ayudaba y peor, los castigos que ocurrían cuando lo descubrían intentando manipular Chakra.

Quizás fue por ello que le ayudaba en la distancia, que le atacaba y noqueaba cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca de terminar con todo su Chakra, quería redimir su pasado ofreciéndole a esa chica lo que él no obtuvo hasta que conoció al líder.

Sabía que era egoísta, querer ser para ella el líder que Ryu-dono era para él, pero no pudo evitarlo y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la chica ya podía al menos reconocer levemente las señales que él entregaba cuando estaba a punto de atacar, lo cual, al menos para él, que es superior a ella, era malo, muy malo.

Y lo pagó con una herida en su vientre, muy cerca de perforar su estómago, justo después de haber perdido el control por algunos minutos, hubo daños colaterales, de los que solo ella fue testigo, y que él le hizo prometer por su vida que jamás revelaría. Ella asintió, aterrada de lo que había ocurrido, él hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el leve destello de preocupación en sus ojos color negro.

No la necesitaba.

Megumi llegó cuatro minutos luego de ese evento en particular, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que la chica al menos había ocasionado una herida en su perseguidor, más de lo que muchas de las Kunoichi pudieron lograr, a excepción de Kasumi, quien si mal no recuerda, 'mató' a su cazador.

Luego de eso no se le permitió volver a buscarla, mucho menos formar parte de su entrenamiento, al insistir todas las Kunoichi, en que era algo estrictamente solo para mujeres.

Admitiendo su derrota, y la necesidad de entrenar para superar su vergonzoso desempeño, accedió, y desde entonces había estado entrenando duramente bajo la tutela de Sanosuke, y Kasumi.

Sanosuke se encargaba de entrenarlo en los aspectos físicos, Kasumi en los mentales, intentando al menos hacerlo proficiente en otras áreas que no ameriten el uso de la espada.

No que ella no fuera capaz de luchar, por lo contrario, era la Kunoichi más fuerte del clan, por ende su relación con el líder, al ser los más fuertes en el mismo.

Pero todos sabían que a pesar de lo orgulloso que estaba el clan de su historia y sus reglas, no podían darse el lujo de solo permitir que los más fuertes copularan para tener hijos, (Y no simple diversión.) Al haber tan pocos Uzumaki en el mundo hoy en día.

Simplemente era una tradición que debían manipular a su conveniencia, haciendo extremadamente fuertes a todos los miembros del clan con tal de que califiquen bajo esa regla.

No que él lo hiciera por eso, no, solo quería ser más fuerte, no volver a sufrir bajo el yugo de alguien más, no ser torturado de nuevo.

"¡Una vez más, Naruto!" Comentó Sanosuke mientras esperaba paciente a que él se levantara sobre sus dos piernas.

Asintió, tomando la combinación número ocho del Futai no Kiwami, eran muchas combinaciones, que dependían fuertemente de que posición del cuerpo deseabas usar: los pies, los nudillos, los codos, la cabeza, los hombros, las rodillas, todo podía con entrenamiento, adquirir la capacidad del Futai no Kiwami.

Él aún estaba atorado en la combinación número ocho: nudillos, codo, hombro; tenía la velocidad para golpear sucesivamente con esos apéndices, pero no la destreza para emplear el Futai no Kiwami con todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Son meses, sino, años de pericia y entrenamiento constante, los que grababan a nivel muscular tales talentos.

Lee por otra parte, estaba atorado por ahora en la combinación número seis, rodilla, pie. No porque fuera difícil patear sucesivamente con ellos, sino que para emplear dicha técnica, debías estar muy cerca de tu oponente, a meros veinte centímetros de su cuerpo, girar tu espalda hacía atrás, dando una media luna con tal de otorgar un daño devastador con la rodilla o el pie.

Si golpeabas la quijada con la rodilla matarías a tu contrincante, pero en caso de fallar con esta, quedaba el pie o la parte delantera del mismo, para ser más exactos, para acabar con el. La dificultad en esta pericia es, qué tus pies tardaban algunos segundos, o milisegundos en llegar a su objetivo, y por esa diminuta fracción de tiempo, (si llegases a fallar,) estabas exponiéndole tu espalda al enemigo.

Sanosuke, no desaprovechaba en golpearlo en dichos puntos, cuidadoso de no dañar la columna vertebral en el proceso.

Solo bastaba un simple doble golpe sobre la misma, para dejar incapacitado a tu oponente.

Se lanzó en dirección del castaño, intentando tomarlo al menos en esta oportunidad, más en serio. Qué sea más rápido, no implicaba que ganaría la pelea, o que siquiera estaba cerca de la victoria.

El puñetazo sobre su mejilla, que lo incrustó con violencia en el suelo, fue toda la evidencia que necesitaba para confirmar este punto.

--

**H**inata lloraba en silencio en su habitación mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo ante el espejo. Estaba marcada, maltratada, y llena de cicatrices, todo lo que su familia, no, todo lo que los Hyuuga le inculcaron era malo en una mujer.

Las dos semanas no fueron mejor que los dos meses y medio, de hecho, Naruto o Soujiro, como ahora sabía se llamaba el chico cuando estaba bajo una misión. Solía al menos darle algunos días para recuperarse antes de reiniciar el ataque. (Aunque a medida que el mes se acababa, los lapsos de descanso, también, siendo de días, a menos, luego a horas, y finalmente, pocos minutos.)

Las chicas por su parte, no tenían ni el tiempo, ni la disposición para darle tal lujo, por lo que contaba con simples dos horas de descanso, alegando que intentaban demoler sus músculos por completo mediante ejercicio físico extenuante, con tal de lograr que la habilidad de regeneración en los humanos, los reconstruyera más fuertes, más resistentes y poderosos.

Y había dado resultado, a pesar de las múltiples heridas de puñaladas, cortadas y laceraciones ocasionadas por los Shuriken, Senbom, Kunai y Tanto, que las gemelas, Megumi y en pocas ocasiones, Ayame emplearon con ella.

El bálsamo y los tratamientos médicos de Megumi redujeron considerablemente el tamaño de las mismas, no obstante, seguía estando marcada, y para sus ojos, para los ojos de la cultura en la que fue criada los primeros doce años de su vida, eso era un detrimento, una razón más por la que era menos que los demás, un monstruo, un energúmeno que ahora jamás podría casarse con un buen marido, debido a su desfiguración.

Otro sueño que su incompetencia le había arrebatado. (Se negaba a decir destino, no caería como Neji en tales excusas.)

Secó sus lágrimas, recordando que el derramarlas no solucionaría su situación, que su familia de hecho parecía regodearse de sus circunstancias, y que nadie, por más que lo deseó a los cielos, acudió a corregir esta injusticia de la que ahora era parte.

Las chicas tenían razón, estaba sola, y ellas estaban haciendo todo lo posible por enseñarle a mantenerse por ella misma, no por la ayuda de alguien más, no por su poder político o habilidades especiales, sino, por sus propios medios, su sudor, su sangre, y sus lágrimas.

Miró fijamente al espejo, observando los cambios que la aterraron en los primeros días, ya no había señal alguna de que fuera una Hyuuga, su cabello era blanco, sus ojos en vez de lavanda eran totalmente negros, vacíos y carentes de esa alegría con la que contaron alguna vez, en una aparentemente lejana época.

Ahora solo era Hinata, quizás si se esforzaba también le otorgarían un nombre de guerrero, uno que ella misma se haya ganado por merito propio, no por su herencia, ni su sangre.

Uno digno de sus habilidades.

No era alguien que se dejara envolver en la venganza y el rencor, tal como su primo, no caería tan bajo, pero sí prometió algo ante ese espejo.

Les haría lamentar el haberle traicionado.

Procedió a vestirse para la prueba de mañana, algo ansiosa de examinarse a sí misma, además de poder ver a Sakura una vez más.

--

**R**yu estaba contemplando las posibilidades, tanto las buenas, como las malas, todo lo que podía ser previsto o al menos probable, debía ser considerado con tal de tomar las medidas apropiadas, una mente organizada siempre sabía como resolver los problemas que estaban al alcance de su mano, pero en este caso, comprendía que si deseaba que los pequeños del clan se instruyeran, debía dejarlos aprender de sus errores, y evitar que exista cualquier interferencia externa que intente arruinar su crecimiento.

Hinata era una contrariedad, un problema que actualmente no podía solucionarse por sí solo, mucho menos por medio de la fuerza de la chica, su capacidad apenas superaba la del Genin medio, nada que la protegiera de los enemigos que se encontraría allí afuera en el mundo.

No era estúpido, sabía que Hiashi haría todo lo posible por recuperar, sino, eliminar a su primogénita, ya que no bastaba con sellar su limite sanguíneo, no, ella aún poseía algo en extremo valioso en su cuerpo que el líder Hyuuga no se podía permitir.

Sus genes.

Si bien el límite sanguíneo de la pequeña estaba sellado, sus hijos no tendrán este problema, y nunca estipularon al comprarla el que estos debían ser sellados con tal de evitar que la sangre se difuminara fuera del alcance y control de la familia, por lo que lo más apropiado, sería intentar acabar con ella cuando estuviera fuera de la aldea, lejos de la protección de los ANBU, y más especialmente, las leyes del Hokage.

De hecho no era necesario emplear un Hyuuga en tal labor, una misión a otro país y aldea bastaría para crear un contrato donde la vida de la pequeña tenga un costo considerable, uno que tiente tanto a los Ninja legales, como los ilegales, y al estar sellado el límite sanguíneo, no habría riesgos de que el secreto fuera extraído del cuerpo.

El único riesgo, era simplemente su capacidad para reproducirse, una que de ser ambicioso y desconsiderado, ya habría puesto en marcha, embarazando a la chica aún a pesar de su corta edad, tomando el riesgo de que muera en el proceso con tal de conseguir el Byakugan.

Pero no era esa clase de hombre, y si bien era ambicioso en algunos aspectos, no era tal cruel como para tratar así a la pequeña, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Su madre no se lo perdonaría, además de que perdería el respeto y amor de Kasumi.

Tenía que hacer algo para que la chica mejorase en poco tiempo, tenía al menos seis meses antes de que los exámenes Chuunin se dieran en la aldea, lo cual era una oportunidad dorada para probar cuanto ha avanzado la pequeña, o quizás, demostrarle algo de humildad, en caso de que el poco éxito que haya tenido en sus últimas misiones para aquel entonces, se le haya subido a la cabeza.

Pero seis meses es un largo tiempo, al menos para alguien que pronto tendrá un precio sobre su cabeza a tan temprana edad, y en su inexperiencia, es probable que no los sobreviva.

No sin ayuda.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, al otro lado se encontraba Ayame, arrodillada y con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto, atrás de ella, se encontraban los más jóvenes del grupo, ambos completamente arrodillados con ambas manos tocando el suelo justo al frente de sus rodillas.

Una pose que siempre le pareció la de un gato agazapado, preparándose a saltar por su presa.

Los tres entraron, mientras Ayame sostenía la delicada puerta de papel, esperando a que ambos niños entraran y tomaran su posición asignada, antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar su lugar a unos tres metros a su izquierda, nunca a su derecha, ya que ese era el puesto de su consorte, quien para este día se encontraba en una misión fuera de la aldea junto a Sanosuke y Kyosuke, sus compañeros de escuadrón en esta oportunidad.

Él respiró por algunos segundos, observando atento a los chicos ante él, examinando sus auras, sus posiciones, su disposición y estado mental.

Naruto estaba algo enojado, quizás frustrado por que hoy se le obligaría a ser, o el alumno, o el maestro de un escuadrón de Genin. Todo dependiendo de la decisión que él Hokage finalmente haya tomado.

Hinata por otra parte estaba asustada, nerviosa, quizás temerosa de fallarle a su nuevo clan, además de saber que pensarán los demás de ella, ahora que no es una Hyuuga. Eso y que probablemente le estaba recordando en estos instantes a su padre, al estar actuando como la cabeza de la familia lo requiere.

Con un ligero movimiento en su muñeca le avisó a Ayame, quien también analizaba a los pequeños, que debía lograr eliminar ese aspecto en la conducta de Hinata, ya que al igual que Naruto hace unos meses atrás, será una debilidad que el enemigo no desaprovechará para utilizar.

Aspiró lenta y profundamente, antes de romper el silencio con su voz. "Hoy, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que enfrentar y superar un nuevo obstáculo en sus vidas, uno, que de ser exitosos, los llevará a nuevos niveles de experiencia, sabiduría y poder. Hinata, hace poco te nos uniste sin desearlo, pero te guste o no, ahora eres parte de este clan, de nuestras tradiciones y leyes. Se te ordena acudir al examen Genin, y tener éxito a cualquier costo. Está a tú jurisdicción en que nivel decides calificar."

La chica dio un ligero y diminuto respingo, curioso, quizás estaba actuando más parecido a su padre de lo que pensaba. "Pequeña, en el mundo Shinobi, el que queda en primer lugar no siempre es el más poderoso, o el más hábil. Si bien traerías honor y prestigio a nuestra casa, y al nombre por el cual ahora trabajas, lo que más nos interesa, es la capacidad de nuestros miembros. Por ahora solo te exigimos ser un Genin a toda costa, porque para ello te hemos entrenado, cuando dije tiempo atrás que deseaba que fueras una de las mejores, me refería a habilidad bruta, no tienes que quedar de primero ante los jueces, solo un tonto revela ante otros Shinobi, la extensión de sus verdaderas habilidades, déjalos que te menosprecien, que se crean superiores a ti en cualquier aspecto, porque creo, en tu iniciación descubriste que tan peligrosa puede ser la confianza en una batalla."

De nuevo dio un respingo, y pudo ver por un fragmento de segundo que su cabeza giró ligeramente en dirección del chico que residía a su lado, curioso, aún le temía a Naruto.

"No hay vergüenza en aprender de tus errores, ya que estos nos obligan a mejorarnos día a día, con tu habilidad le enseñaste a Naruto que la sobre confianza es letal en una batalla, y gracias a ello, pudo entrenar para evitar cometer este error en un enfrentamiento real, donde le costaría la vida." Eso parecía relajarla, al menos un poco.

Esperó un par de segundos antes de reiniciar su charla, "Me temo que tu antigua familia no se quedara con los brazos cruzados pequeña, no descarto la posibilidad de que intenten acabar con tu vida con tal de que el Byakugan no salga del control de los Hyuuga."

Alzó la ceja al ver que no solo obtuvo una respuesta de Hinata, sino una de Naruto también, curioso, ¿Quizás haya desarrollado apego por la niña? No, improbable, lo observó por un momento antes de descifrar la verdadera causa de su desagrado.

El hecho de que los seres que abusaban de ella, simplemente quieran librarse de la evidencia, ahora que existía un riesgo.

Eso explicaba porqué lo encontró en tan pésimas condiciones el día en que lo rescató, de haber llegado unos segundos tarde, las puñaladas habrían penetrado más y el daño sería irreparable, probablemente fatal.

Observó a los pequeños por un momento, luego en dirección de Ayame, su esclava personal y amiga de toda la vida. De inmediato formuló un plan provechoso, que resolvería varios de sus problemas en una simple solución.

"¡Hinata, bajo las leyes de nuestro clan, eres mi pertenencia, tal como lo es Ayame! Pero existe algo que te separa de mi leal sirviente, y eso es experiencia, no tengo necesidad de alguien como tú, ya que la tengo a ella."

Controló su rostro al ver que ambos chicos rompieron su postura ante esas palabras, Naruto lo observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos, una lucha interna entre: traición, decepción, miedo, y dolor. Probablemente jamás esperó que su salvador actuare de forma símil a sus captores, y lamentaba ver que la pequeña temblaba profusamente a pesar de estar intentando enmascararlo.

"Sin embargo, Naruto es mi sobrino y heredero al liderato de dos familias, Namikaze y Uzumaki, si Kasumi y mi persona logramos concebir un hijo o hija, el perderá su oportunidad de liderar nuestro clan, el de su padre sin embargo, aún necesita un líder capaz y fuerte para guiarlo, después de adquirido tu rango Genin, pertenecerás a mi sobrino."

Esto trajo nuevas reacciones a los chicos, Naruto estaba confundido, decepcionado por enterarse de la verdad sobre su herencia y que no tenía oportunidad de liderar la familia y el clan al que ahora pertenecía. Pero que comprendía las posibilidades de ser el líder de los Namikaze, él ya unía a ambas familias por medio de su sangre, ahora en adelante tendría que luchar por unirlas políticamente.

"Ayame seguirá siendo tu tutora principal, te enseñará las labores que tendrás que desempeñar de ahora en adelante. Naruto, tú en cambio tendrás que esforzarte el doble si quieres mantener tu posición, un buen líder sabe cuidar de sus seguidores, y si el tiempo es clemente con ustedes, ambos desarrollarán una amistad tan profunda como la que Ayame y mi persona, ahora poseemos."

Pudo ver que la mencionada estaba sonriendo complacida, que sea su esclava no implica que sea algo horrible o de pesadilla, al menos no por su parte. De hecho, en todo el clan quien contaba con más prestigió en su casa, (Omitiendo a Kasumi que es la consorte y sub-líder.) era Ayame.

Guardó silencio mientras recogía su tasa humeante de té, bebiendo mientras sus modismos le daban camino libre a Ayame de seguir la conversación que Kasumi no pudo continuar, al no estar presente.

"Naruto, si bien puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con ella, espero que tus experiencias pasadas te impidan caer tan bajo, no abuses de tu poder, protege a los miembros de tu clan, desde tu esclavo, a tus futuros camaradas, todos somos uno, tal vez a los ojos de la aldea ella será una simple esclava, pero ahora forma parte del clan Uzumaki. Y nunca, jamás abandonamos a nuestros miembros."

Él chico afirmó, estaba algo incómodo por lo que podía notar, pero estaba tomando esto con más calma de la que imaginaban, quizás ya sabía que esto estaba por venir. Y ahora que lo piensa bien, si, todos sabían que esto estaba por venir, Kasumi jamás permitiría que Ryu toque a la chica, así como las demás Kunoichi del clan evitarían que los otros chicos (los cuales ninguno ha mostrado tan siquiera interés.) Ponga un dedo sobre ella.

Era lógico que se ponga a prueba al posible líder del clan, aún cuando esté pierda todo derecho a la sucesión, de nacer un heredero de sangre.

El problema es que la chica pronto tendría un precio sobre su cabeza, por lo que ella sabía que existían grandes posibilidades de que Naruto perdiera a su primer seguidor, lo cual es malo, muy malo para la salud mental del chico, además de su imagen política y militar.

¿Si no es capaz de salvar a un simple seguidor, aún cuando es un esclavo, qué lo hace capaz de proteger a todo un clan?

Observó en dirección de Hinata, para ver que a pesar de que la chica estaba temblando ligeramente, su rostro demostraba resignación además de dolor, le costaba considerarse un objeto que podía ser pasado de mano en mano, de hecho, incluso ella en un principio se sentía igual de mal, pero la vida con Ryu a sido buena, y si bien los años en guerra fueron lamentables; donde Yugo, su amante y segundo esclavo de Ryu, dio su vida por salvarla a ella y al líder, entreteniendo al enemigo mientras ellos huían, nunca le abandonaron, tal acción fue una petición por parte del hombre y tanto ella como el líder la respetaron, por más doloroso que haya sido.

Tendría que tener largas sesiones con la chica con tal de eliminar años de maltrato.

"Hinata, concéntrate, sé que eres un buen candidato para Genin, sé que lo que hemos dicho te ha puesto más nerviosa de lo que deberías, pero en una misión, no siempre recibirás buenas noticias, o te encontraras con algo sencillo, muchas veces sabrás que tienes que tomar decisiones inmediatas y bajo presión, ya que si dudas, alguien puede morir. En este caso es Naruto."

La chica alzó su vista en su dirección, algo de chispa en sus ojos, no mucha y de hecho era íngrima, pero era algo. "¡Pero cómo puedo protegerlo cuando soy más débil que él!"

"Yo puedo protegerme a mi mismo…"

"Naruto…"

"Lo siento Ryu-dono, lo siento Hinata."

Ayame esperó la señal por parte del líder antes de responderle a la chica, "Hinata, Ryu-sama es el más fuerte del clan, incluso yo no puedo derrotarle, no obstante, mi tarea es protegerlo, hacer lo mejor por su bienestar, porque él hace lo mejor por el mío."

Al parecer la chica no entendía muy bien el concepto, de hecho estaba de nuevo regresando a pensar en posible retribución física… ¿Qué demonios le enseñaron en el clan Hyuuga, que la primera cosa que se le venía a la cabeza era abuso sexual?

"Hinata nosotros no…"

"Ayame, aún cuando se lo digas, no podrás quitarle el miedo a ser abusada, probablemente su familia le incrustó en su cabeza que de ser capturada, sería empleada para traer niños al mundo, nada de lo que le digamos le quitará esto de su cabeza, solo el tiempo y nuestras acciones la convencerán de que es su decisión con quien duerme, no la nuestra." Agregó Ryu en franca decepción por las reacciones de la chica. (No hacía ella, sino hacía su familia.)

"Por favor no hablemos de esto…"

Eso tomó desprevenidos a los otros tres seres en esa habitación, ya que provino de Naruto. "Naruto lo que quiero decir es…"

"No dejaré que algo así le pase a alguien de nuestro clan, a nadie… incluyéndole a ella." Interrumpió de nuevo Naruto, todos pudieron escuchar un ligero temblor en su voz, pero nadie comentó sobre ello.

Hinata lo miraba fijamente, como si lo hubiera observado por primera vez en su vida.

Al principio no le creyó a las chicas, pero la conducta del chico realmente revelaba que si había sucedido algo en su pasado, algo infinitamente mucho peor que cualquiera de las cosas que ella ha vivido…

Ella apretó los puños al igual que él, ¿En realidad puede existir gente en el mundo dispuestas a hacer tanto daño? Y si alguien tan fuerte como él sufrió eso, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía ella de no experimentarlo? Toda su vida se le educó para saber lo valioso que es su cuerpo, su sangre, sus ojos, (En especial luego del susto en la academia, años atrás.) Todas las niñas en el clan sabían desde temprana edad las consecuencias de ese acto en particular, sobretodo que ocurriría de ser capturada viva.

Parte de ella no lo creía, pensaba que era una manera de volver el abuso en casa más justificable, que la vida dentro del clan era mucho mejor que aquella que acontecía lejos de la protección del mismo.

Pero a su lado estaba la prueba viviente de que dichas historias eran realidad, y mucho peores que cualquier cosa que haya podido imaginar.

Entonces fue cuando su conducta en el bosque finalmente tuvo sentido, él se estaba viendo reflejado en ella en cierto nivel, no completamente, pero si lo suficiente como para recordar cosas terribles.

Le estaba ayudando a ser más fuerte, más rápida, más poderosa con tal de evitar que vuelva a ser abusada en cualquier otra forma, estaba ayudándole a mejorar a pesar de la forma cruel en que lo hizo, de todas las personas en el mundo, el chico al que ella más le temía, intentaba ayudarle a ser mejor de lo que era ahora.

No su padre, no su madre, no su primo, mucho menos sus tutores, es un marcado chico el que ha mostrado verdadero interés en hacerla más fuerte, bajo cualquier medio, vio en dirección de los ojos de Ayame, para ver que la mujer le estaba transmitiendo un sentimiento de paz, de confianza, que está, era la razón por la cual ser una esclava en el clan Uzumaki no era algo tan horrible.

Ella se dio la vuelta en dirección del chico, inclinándose y colocando la frente en el tatami en completa sumisión, temblaba a pesar de que estaba convencida de hacer esto. Estaba confiando en el chico, estaba otorgándole un poder inconmensurable para ella, estaba ofreciéndole su vida en ciega obediencia.

Y ella esperaba que él no abusara de ello, "Mi vida es para servirle amo."

Aún guardaba rencor hacía el chico y su familia, después de todo fueron en parte la razón por la que su vida era como es hoy en día.

Pero a pesar de todo, estos desconocidos han demostrado más compasión que su propia familia, aquellos que poseen un lazo de sangre con ella.

Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, acababa finalmente de dejar de ser una Hyuuga en cuerpo, en alma, en sangre, y ahora con sus palabras, en convicción, ya que al ofrecer sus servicios a este chico, estaba consiguiendo más vías por las cuales, les haría saber a los Hyuuga de lo que se habían perdido.

Hiashi y Neji se arrepentirían de haberla desechado.

Y eso lo juraba al ofrecer sus servicios a este chico.

_**Continuará**_

**_Finalmente tuve un tiempo libre de mi trabajo y he podido aplicarme un poco a mis historias, las cuales tenía olvidadas por falta de tiempo o fuerzas para escribirlas._**

**_Me han ascendido un escalón, y bueno, es mucha mas responsabilidad de la que tenía antes, por lo que es mucho menos tiempo libre... y vida social a decir verdad._**

**_Dificilmente me ha dado tiempo para leer algunas de mis historias, y ahora que el ritmo a disminuido un poco quiero actualizarme con algunas, y debo confesar que el poco tiempo libre que he tenido, lo gaste viendo series viejas de mi infancia. _**

**_Ahora ando enviciado con Kyatto Ninden Teyandee, conocido aquí en LatinoAmerica como Los Gatos Samurai, o Samurai Pizza Cats, la verdad es que la version americana (que es muy buena,) es muy distinta a la japonesa, y ando comparando, y a pesar de que la americana es buenisima, la japonesa tambien tiene sus meritos (hasta donde he podido conseguir los capitulos claro.) Es probable que escriba algo en su seccion, no con el humor desopilante que la serie porta, ya que soy malo con el humor, pero quizas un poco de accion Ninja. (Son ninja, no samurai.)_**

**_Ahora con respecto a la historia... _**

_**Aunque parezca fantasía, si es posible la regeneración acelerada en los músculos, todo aquel que hace ejercicio sabe, que cuando los haces, estas deshaciendo tus músculos actuales, (por ende que duela tanto después.) Que luego se reconstruyen más fuertes que antes, por eso resisten más, levantan más etc. **_

_**El método que explico allí, es posible, pero bastante peligroso, si bien entrenar a ese nivel demolerá tus músculos y estos terminaran por reconstruirse mucho más fuertes que antes, corres el riesgo de lastimarte seriamente, o de forma permanente, acabando con tu carrera deportiva. Por eso no muchos entrenadores la recomiendan, el riesgo es bastante alto. **_

_**De hecho una simple sesión de entrenamiento, sin la ayuda de un entrenador, puede resultar fatal, mi primo Jesús Romero, atleta que iría a los juegos olímpicos representando a Colombia, (sí, tengo familia allá.) Se puso a entrenar en las barras gemelas sin la supervisión de su entrenador y lamentablemente, muy lamentablemente, cayó sobre su cuello. **_

_**Hoy está parapléjico del cuello hacia abajo, está recibiendo un tratamiento que el antiguo y ahora difunto actor de Superman (la película) ayudo a crear, y parece estar recuperando poco a poco algo de movilidad en sus apéndices. Es algo, y es infinitamente mejor a como estaba. **_

_**Se que los pone nerviosos la redundancia sobre el posible abuso sexual al cual teme tanto Hinata, pero deben entender, que ella comprende el valor de sus genes, por lo que simplemente aún cuando le digan que no ocurrirá, está aterrada de que igual ocurra, ya que, todo lo bueno que le ha ocurrido, no le dura mucho. **_

_**No hay romance entre estos dos, para aquellos que creen que algo cariñoso ocurrió en el bosque de la muerte. La protección que Naruto está demostrando es porque, ella ahora es su responsabilidad, y no permitirá que nadie bajo su protección sufra como él lo ha hecho. **_

_**Aún no le agrada del todo ella, pero igual la protegerá, ella por su parte se dio cuenta de que el camino más fácil para demostrarles a todos los que le traicionaron, que ella es valiosa, es siguiendo a Naruto, sabe que seguirlo es un camino destinado a estar lleno de dolor y sangre, pero él, además de su clan le están ofreciendo la manera en la cual puede tomar revancha de aquellos que la desecharon. **_

_**Hace tiempo, leyendo sobre los Shinobi, leí que en los clanes, solo a los más fuertes y hábiles, se les permitía reproducirse, por lo que decidí agregar en cierta forma eso, a mí historia, pero algo deformado, no mucho, pero aún es entendible. **_

_**Hinata no califica en esa categoría, por lo que no la verán embarazada muy pronto. **_

_**Por fin el cierre de la primera parte, ahora comienzan los capítulos Genin, por fin Hinata se reencuentra con Sakura, y los demás, ¿Qué cosas han cambiado? ¿Quedará Naruto como alumno, o profesor? Por fin la aparición de Sasuke y los Uchiha. **_

_**Y claro, que es de la vida del equipo 9. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**H**inata saltaba de techo en techo, persiguiendo a su ahora declarado amo rumbo a la academia Shinobi, habían tomado esta ruta con tal de evitar a los civiles, y ella estaba agradecida por tal decisión.

No estaba lista para enfrentar las miradas de desdén y lástima que probablemente recibiría, no ahora, que todavía era débil y vulnerable.

Solo esperaba que en la academia, Sakura no fuera una de las muchas personas que sabía, le entregarían ese tipo de miradas, no podría soportarlo, no a ella, su única amiga.

Después de cinco minutos de viaje, finalmente se detuvieron justo encima de la estructura de la puerta de la academia, se sentía extraño estar parada allí, principalmente porque nunca antes lo había hecho, al llamar demasiado la atención sobre si misma.

Pero su amo le guió hasta aquí, y ella le obedecería, ya que eso fue lo que juró hace tan solo media hora. Aún estaba nerviosa, después de tal conversación, Ayame dialogó con ella por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, al parecer con el tiempo quizás desarrollaría una amistad con el chico, quizás ganando el derecho a llamarlo por su nombre, como ella lo hacía con el líder.

Por ahora lo dudaba, Naruto el civil, era un chico seco, cerrado y muy callado, Soujiro el guerrero, era frío, profesional, y algo cruel. Era como si el chico tuviera dos personalidades, cada una distinta dependiendo de en qué estado se encuentra, civil, o militar.

Ella no estaba cómoda con ninguna de sus dos personalidades, por lo que prefería al menos mantener una distancia.

"Es aquí donde separamos nuestros caminos, yo debo acudir a la parte superior de la academia, tú, debes ir al segundo piso, salón número veintitrés, para presentar tus habilidades a su debido tiempo."

"¡Si, amo!" Dijo ella calmada, observando que a pesar de saberlo, el chico siempre daba un ligero respingo ante la palabra 'amo', al parecer estaba tan incómodo como ella, lo cual al menos le alegraba un poco, no mucho, pero era algo. "Creo que tú amiga nos está observando." Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos en el acto, buscando con su vista lo que el chico aparentemente había detectado con mero instinto.

Tardó cinco segundos en conseguirla, lo cual le avergonzaba sinceramente. "Sí, es ella, amo."

Él no dijo nada, solo estuvo parado allí por un momento, "Deja a un lado tus preocupaciones, ahora no eres una civil, sino, un militar, aprende a separar los dos mundos, hace las cosas más fáciles a la larga."

Ella asintió, a pesar de que sabía que él, no estaba viendo, "Concéntrate en tu objetivo y en nada más, una vez alcanzado puedes ser un civil nuevamente, no te decepciones."

Hinata alzó la cabeza de golpe, al escuchar esas palabras, "¿Amo, querrá decir? '¿No me decepciones?'" Él negó, "Nosotros te dimos el entrenamiento, y esperamos el resultado, ahora eres tú quien debe aplicar lo aprendido con tal de demostrar cuanto vales, si fallas, será una decepción, pero seguiremos entrenándote para la siguiente oportunidad, tú en cambio no confías en ti misma, intentas aferrarte de alguien con tal de creer que eres fuerte, no lo hagas, no funciona."

Ella retrocedió muy poco a causa del espacio reducido con el que contaba, ¿tan rápido había sido leída? ¿Cómo podía esta gente saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Sabía que se aferraba a ellos con tal de seguir avanzando al no confiar del todo en si misma.

Fue entonces que las palabras que dijo en el bosque de la muerte tuvieron más significado hoy, que nunca.

--

_**E**__lla yacía en el suelo, golpeada y maltrecha, intentando correr del chico que ahora le perseguía constantemente, estaba aterrada, no podría superarlo, y de seguro moriría de seguir a este paso. _

"_No pienses tanto," Dijo su voz, que aparecía de todos y ningún lado, logrando que ella alzara la cabeza en simple terror de haber sido encontrada por él nuevamente._

"_Se más rápida para huir de ellos, se más fuerte para quitártelos de encima, se inteligente para no ser manipulada, se astuta para escapar o engañarlos con sus propias trampas." _

_--_

**E**n el momento no supo por qué había comenzado a hablarle después de una semana persiguiéndole, pero a medida que perdía la esperanza, sus consejos aparecían dándole al menos algo en qué aferrarse, le estaba ayudando adrede, sus palabras frías y en algunos casos, tétricas, eran una mano al menos, casi amigable, que le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Una pequeña ayuda a sus plegarias por ser rescatada.

Él no la salvó, pero sí le entregó ayuda suficiente como para que siguiera adelante sin rendirse ante todo el trayecto del mes.

Hasta que _eso, _ocurrió, y las cosas regresaron a ser iguales que antes, con su fría y derogatoria mirada.

No lo había entendido en aquel entonces, pero ahora, en este momento al escuchar sus palabras, comprendía que gran parte de su nueva resolución, estaba vinculada a que ahora tenía con quien apoyarse en caso de caer. Pero estaba comenzando a depender de ello, y él no lo aceptaría, ella tendría que comenzar a depender de ella misma, antes que de alguien más.

Porque no siempre estarán allí para rescatarla.

Afirmó, "Gracias amo."

Él no dijo nada, solo partió sin siquiera voltear a verle, era una muestra de que esperaba que ella creyera en si misma y de lo que era capaz, que él estaría observando a ver si realmente cree en lo que dijo, y no simplemente vociferaba su opinión con tal de satisfacerle.

Ella por su parte suspiró, respirando profundo, recordando que para esta prueba estaba lo suficientemente preparada, solo debía confiar más en sus capacidades, honrar al clan con su éxito y más importante aún, hacerlo, no por ellos, sino para sí misma.

Una vez recuperada la compostura, observó en dirección de Sakura, que le miraba con cierto grado de curiosidad, aparentemente su nueva apariencia era lo suficientemente diferente como para confundirla, le parecía familiar, pero no sabía por qué, lo que sí pudo notar, es que en todo el momento en que su amo estuvo presente, la chica no dejaba de mirarle, una mezcla extraña de miedo, rencor y desprecio.

Ella saltó en dirección de la chica, logrando que está retrocediera en sorpresa y miedo, creyendo que quizás le haría daño.

"¡No me separes de mi familia!" Gritó aterrada la de los ojos jade, al ver que la atención de la aparente desconocida estaba centrada en ella, Hinata por su parte abrió los ojos de golpe, principalmente al sentir que la mayoría de los chicos que estaban en las afueras junto con Sakura, habían puesto su completa atención en lo que sucedía.

Le sorprendió presentir algo acercándose a ella desde su espalda, e ignoró la sensación de aprisionamiento cuando tal objeto impactó contra ella, aparentemente no solo Sakura pensaba que ella estaba aquí para llevarse a otro niño.

"¡Kagemane, exitoso!" Esa era la voz de Shikamaru, quien al parecer tomó más a pecho las palabras de Sakura, sus instintos le decían que al menos otras cinco personas estaban a punto de atacarle, comprendió que Shikamaru fue el más rápido de ellos, y probablemente el menos letal.

No quería que su mente fuera invadida por Ino, mucho menos ser atacada por Chouji, jamás querría enfrentarse a los insectos de Shino, y mucho menos, a Sasuke, quien tenía los ojos puestos en ella, Sharingan activado, lo cual explicaba porqué su sello daba una pequeña sensación de cosquillas, aparentemente también evitaba que su Chakra fuera leído por dicho Doujutsu, o al menos, eso era lo que imaginaba hacía.

También notó que poco a poco el sello estaba extrayendo Chakra por si solo de su núcleo, lo cual era un alivio, al saber que nunca sería atrapada por sorpresa por un usuario de Sharingan.

"¿Sakura-chan?" Dijo Hinata al ser lo único capaz de poder hacer en estas condiciones, la chica que estaba retrocediendo lentamente se detuvo de inmediato al reconocer su voz, aún cuando carecía del tartamudeo. La del cabello rosado abrió los ojos como enormes platos al reconocer su rostro, temblando en confusión y alegría de finalmente poder verla luego de tanto tiempo.

"¡HINATA!" Gritó entusiasmada, arrojándose sobre la del cabello blanco, arrastrándola consigo al suelo, al igual que Shikamaru, quien lamentablemente no estaba listo para tal acto.

"Mendokuse," murmuró en voz baja mientras acariciaba su trasero y la parte posterior de su cabeza, reconociendo que en el último, lo más probable era que le ocasionara una jaqueca.

Todos los presentes bajaron sus guardias al finalmente reconocer a la chica que estaba ante ellos, a pesar de que ninguno creía que fuera ella gracias a las reveladoras prendas.

Hinata estaba conciente de que gran cantidad de los chicos, estaban viendo tanto sus piernas, como sus pechos, al estos estar más a la vista que con sus antiguas ropas anteriores, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para lograr un arranque de celos en Ino, que examinaba sus vestimentas.

La ignoró al escuchar que Sakura le preguntaba algo, "¿Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero, dijiste algo? Estaba distraída." La aludida se detuvo por algunos segundos antes de volver a preguntar. "¿Qué sucedió con tu cabello, y OH por Dios, tus ojos? ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho esas horribles personas Hinata?"

La del cabello blanco suspiró ante esa pregunta, principalmente porque sus instintos y sentidos le informaban que gran cantidad de los chicos y chicas presentes tenían su atención puesta en ella, con tal de enterarse de las últimas noticias. "Mis ojos son negros porque han sido sellados Sakura-chan." Eso causó una gran cantidad de aspiraciones en sorpresa en la mayoría de los escuchas, Sakura, aterrada alzó el cabello de su frente, buscando el sello que hace mucho tiempo ella misma le confesó, temía le colocasen.

Pudo ver confusión en sus ojos al no encontrarlo, por lo que ella negó, "El sello está en otro lugar Sakura-chan, y no estoy de humor para enseñarlo." Esa última parte la agregó cuando pudo ver que estaba a punto de exigir verlo, como necesitando una prueba física a lo que su cabeza había maquinado.

También pudo notar que ella se dio cuenta de que no había tartamudeado, pero que lo dejó pasar para después, cuando la conversación sea más privada. "¿Y qué sucedió con tu cabello? ¿Por qué es blanco?" Eso si lo podía responder ante todos ellos. "Es otra consecuencia del sello, uno que ninguno esperaba ocurriera, mi cabeza perdió la capacidad de producir el componente que le daba su color natural, y el resto de la sustancia fue expulsado a la fuerza gracias a mi Chakra."

Sakura estaba pensativa, quizás recordando algunos pergaminos médicos que explicaren el porqué de tal ocurrencia, y estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando la voz de Ino les interrumpió. "¿Y que hay con esas ropas?" Ambas chicas voltearon en su dirección, Hinata pudo notar que Sakura parecía retraída ante la presencia de la chica, además que Ino estaba irradiando abiertamente algo de celos por atraer más la atención que ella.

"Es mi uniforme de ahora en adelante, al menos hasta que me gane el derecho de personalizarlo."

Tanto Ino como Sakura estuvieron a punto de decir algo más, cuando la campaña resonó en los alrededores, dando a entender que era hora de iniciar el último día de clases.

Hinata tomó la mano de Sakura y juntas se dirigieron a los adentros de la academia, ella pudo notar para su vergüenza, que Kiba no dejaba de mirarla de forma incómoda, al igual que muchos otros chicos en los alrededores.

Apretó la mano de Sakura con tal de reunir algo de fuerzas, eso, y trataba de animar un poco a la chica, que parecía ahora incómoda a su lado, al parecer ella no era la única que tenía problemas de estima después de lo ocurrido, quizás debía hablar con ella para descubrir que es lo que ocurrió en todo este tiempo en que no estuvo presente.

Después de la prueba, claro.

--

**S**oujiro miraba atento a todos los estudiantes que ingresaban en la academia, al igual que muchos otros Jounin presentes. Ignoraba la mirada sucia que algunos de ellos le entregaban, además del hecho de que Kurenai, quien ahora portaba un rango superior al suyo propio. (Por ahora.) Estaba dividida entre unirse a aquellos que le miraban con desprecio, o acudir a su lado a preguntarle como ha estado después de todo este tiempo.

Su relación de trabajo jamás sobrevivió aquel día en que la confrontó en las puertas de su casa, lo curioso es, que sus palabras movieron a la mujer a buscar más férreamente el apoyo de Asuma, por lo que su relación parecía más saludable que nunca.

Incluso había rumores sobre un posible compromiso entre ambos, luego de años de estar 'probando el terreno'.

Dicho hombre estaba fumando lejos del grupo inicial, y este al verlo, solo afirmó con su rostro al reconocer a un miembro de la aldea, no al demonio; un hombre de cabello plateado y rostro cubierto, leía abiertamente una novela erótica, camuflando el hecho de que sus sentidos estaban al menos, ligeramente atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Maito Gai estaba charlando sobre las llamas de la juventud a un aburrido Jounin que él desconocía, y un sin número de 'Jounin' estaba en la habitación sin hacer nada más, probablemente gran parte de ellos eran ANBU ubicados en este lugar con tal de proteger al Hokage.

Quien a su vez, observaba al igual que él y algunos otros Jounin, a los alumnos que estaban tomando uno por uno el examen básico de admisión Genin, la mayoría pasando sin problemas, siendo al menos competentes en las habilidades necesarias, la prueba siguiente descubriría si son capaces de emplearlas bajo presión.

Al finalizar el último alumno, todos fueron enviados a sus asientos con tal de escuchar algunas palabras por parte del profesor y su ayudante, Quien él pudo notar, estaba mirando de forma sospechosa a Hinata.

"¿Y bien, que piensan?" Comentó el líder de la aldea, mientras aspiraba un poco de su pipa. Al ver que algunos no deseaban dar su comentario ante la presencia de un Chuunin, él decidió ser el primero.

"La gran mayoría fracasará en la verdadera prueba, están demasiado concentrados en competir y ser los mejores en vez de colaborar, con tal de sobreponer sus debilidades, puedo ver que gran parte de ellos, sobretodo la población femenina, están tomando esto como un juego, un concurso de popularidad y belleza con tal de atraer la atención del Uchiha."

Guardó silenció esperando a ver que alguien más prosiguiera, pero solo escuchó silencio además de una mirada resignada por parte de Kurenai, que al menos admitía que sus palabras tenían mucha verdad en ellas. "¿Qué más notaste, Naruto-kun?" Él aludido ignoró el 'Kun', al saber que ante el Hokage no habría forma de no recibir tal catalogación, el hombre era infinitamente superior a él, en edad, rango, experiencia y muchas categorías más, tenía el derecho de llamarle como se le antojase.

Él chico suspiró, comprendiendo que su prueba finalmente había iniciado en el momento en que pisó este lugar. Probablemente su conversación con Hinata había sido monitoreada también. "Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka son un equipo aún cuando ellos no lo reconozcan, es imposible creer que la aldea separará una combinación que ha funcionado tan bien en los últimos años. Pero existe un punto débil que complicará la vida del Jounin encargado de este equipo."

"¿Y cual podría ser esta complicación, Naruto-san?" Soujiro observó que la voz pertenecía a Asuma, probablemente había puesto su atención en el trío, le sorprendió ver que Kurenai decidió interrumpirle antes de iniciar. "Su nombre en estos momentos es Soujiro, siempre lo es cuando está bajo una misión."

Muchos de los presentes guardaron silencio por algunos instantes antes de aceptar este hecho, Asuma volvió a preguntar, "Y bien, Soujiro-san, ¿cual sería esta complicación de la que hablas?"

Soujiro observó en dirección del Hokage buscando aprobación, al conseguirla prosiguió, "Esa complicación es Ino." Kurenai parecía ofendida, por lo que pronto decidió a continuar, "La chica tiene habilidad, pero invierte la mayoría de su tiempo en su apariencia personal, no digo que deje de ser femenina, pero le da más valor a su apariencia que a su entrenamiento, en un combate real sus habilidades físicas serían un detrimento, depende de la protección expresa de alguien más para mantenerse a salvo, su mayor ventaja es su inteligencia y las habilidades de su familia, pero un enemigo veloz puede acabar con ella al no estar preparada físicamente, y el ser atractiva no la salvará de morir a manos de un enemigo dispuesto a acabar con ella."

Asuma asintió, al igual que gran cantidad de Jounin en la sala, (incluyendo el Hokage.) Kurenai tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo cierto, de hecho, ella sabía que él no menospreciaba a las Kunoichi por su sexo, al estar rodeado de ellas en el clan, las juzgaba por la extensión de sus habilidades, al igual que a los hombres.

"Chouji muestra un ligero caso de inseguridad, su estima depende enteramente de lo que piense Shikamaru de su persona, y oculta su nerviosismo comiendo regularmente, bajo la excusa de aumentar sus niveles de grasa con tal de realizar las técnicas de su familia. Su problema será la velocidad, podrá tener poder y fuerza, pero si es demasiado lento para golpear al oponente, tendrá problemas…

… Finalmente está Shikamaru, su velocidad es superior a la del Genin promedio, pero sus técnicas lo limitan a ciertos escenarios, por lo que emplea su gran inteligencia con tal de resolver ese dilema a gran velocidad. Su problema es que no toma su carrera con seriedad, y me temo que seguirá siendo así, hasta que experimente las consecuencias de lo que su aptitud puede ocasionar."

Pudo ver que Asuma asentía ligeramente mientras aspiraba una última vez de su colilla antes de apagarla en contra del cenicero más cercano. Al parecer el hombre sabía a la perfección a qué se enfrentaba.

"¿Es eso todo lo que has notado, Soujiro-kun?" Esta vez fue el Hokage quien preguntó, de nuevo agregándole el sufijo 'kun', a pesar de haber dicho su nombre correctamente en esta ocasión.

Él negó, "Sakura Haruno demuestra grandes capacidades intelectuales, gran atención al detalle y una memoria casi fotográfica, según los informes acerca de su desempeño, su capacidad para manipular el Chakra son extraordinarias, domina a la perfección todas las técnicas básicas, además de mostrar iniciativa y creatividad en el uso de las mismas a la hora de batallar."

Kurenai, qué le observaba atentamente, comentó, "¿Por qué presiento que viene un pero?" Él chico solo alzó la vista para verla directamente a los ojos antes de seguir. "Sus reservas de Chakra son patéticas, su resistencia física es íngrima, se agota con facilidad, tanto física como mentalmente, tiene un severo caso de baja autoestima, probablemente solo ha empeorado en estos últimos meses ya que no tuvo el apoyo de Hinata a su lado con tal de sostenerse, su poca confianza en su atractivo físico afectan su desempeño, además de que se siente eclipsada por Ino, quien posee un poco de ventaja sobre ella, su atracción hacía el Uchiha puede estar motivada por un intento de demostrar que ella es capaz de conseguir lo que otras chicas con más atributos, no han logrado. La chica necesita ser entrenada extensivamente para corregir estos errores, y sus capacidades con el Chakra pueden ser empleadas para el Genjutsu y el área médica, en ambas necesita un núcleo fuerte para poder emplear sus actividades sin correr riesgos ella misma."

Kurenai parecía contemplativa, al parecer no lo había visto de ese modo, al estar confiada en que obtendría a Hinata en su equipo. "Separarla de Hinata a estas alturas, podría perjudicar su estima de forma irreparable." Agregó la mujer después de pensarlo apropiadamente.

Soujiro tenía que admitir que sí, efectivamente separarlas ahora que han sido reunidas sería un detrimento, más que una ventaja.

Sin esperar a que se le urja por continuar hablando, prosiguió, "Inuzuka Kiba tiene una mentalidad sencilla, seguir al líder, o ser el Alpha, por ahora está seguro de que será el más imponente de su equipo, pero su confianza podría costarle caro en el calor de la batalla, al creerse superior a muchos otros." Él chico ignoró que su mano acarició por algunos segundos el lugar donde fue apuñaleado por Hinata, dando a entender que él había aprendido esa lección de la forma difícil. "Aburame Shino es alguien metódico, cerrado al mundo debido al trato que se le entrega por sus técnicas familiares, puede ser un gran líder de equipo, pero desconozco de sus habilidades físicas, solo sé que irradia poder, y que ha sido entrenado acordemente. De todos, él y el Uchiha, son quien más han tomado en serio su carrera como Shinobi… pero el Uchiha,"

Supo de inmediato que había llamado la atención de uno de los ANBU que protegían al Hokage. Continuó, ignorando la atención que la ahora identificada mujer, le estaba entregando. "El Uchiha es muy superior a todos ellos, sus movimientos no tienen desperdicio, siempre está preparado para entrar en combate a pesar de parecer casual, su poder es muy superior al de un simple Genin, sin embargo…"

"¿Sin embargó qué, Soujiro-kun?" Urgió él Hokage, curioso de saber que es lo que el chico tenía por decir. "Sin embargo no muestra interés en compartir con sus colegas, no los ve como iguales, por que no lo son, sabe que es superior a ellos y que ninguno está en capacidad de derrotarle, además de que está ocultando una gran frustración detrás de su carácter estoico y educado, es dinamita esperando a la llama apropiada con tal de estallar."

Todos guardaron silencio, en especial el Hokage, al menos hasta que un 'Jounin' que se desplazaba más como ANBU, (y probablemente lo sea) vociferó lo que muchos pensaban. "¿Qué te hace creer esto?" Soujiro le observó por algunos segundos, examinándolo por completo, notando que su rostro estaba cubierto por un extraño protector, y que sus ojos a pesar de estar calmos, irradiaban gran confianza y seguridad. (Además de ser un poco intensos y atemorizantes.)

La mujer ANBU parecía interesada en saber su respuesta, al igual que el Hokage y la mayoría de los presentes, por lo que decidió ser sincero. "¡Por que es lo que yo pensaba meses atrás, antes de ser corregido, creía que era merecedor del puesto de Jounin, sino ANBU, que no tenía que hacer nada entre un paquete de mocosos que no toman en serio lo que hacen! Simplemente los veía como un detrimento en mi camino, que me retrazarán más qué ayudarme en mis metas, aún hay parte de mí que lo cree."

"¿Porqué solo una parte?" La voz del Hokage era seria, demostrando que no estaba para juegos de elusión, y qué solo deseaba saber la verdad acerca de esta conducta.

Él suspiró, reconociendo que sabía que tendría que admitir esto ante el Hokage tarde o temprano. "Por qué, ahora no solo me hago más fuerte para proteger mi vida, sino la de mi sirviente, y no puedo darme el lujo de perderla a causa de mi egoísmo y ansiedad por adquirir más poder… No sería un buen líder si hiciera lo contrario, ni mucho menos merecería el cargo."

Kurenai estalló como lo predijo, al poner un punto sobre el otro, al saber que ahora Hinata le pertenecía a él, en vez del líder del clan, y de hecho ella estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba cuando la voz del Hokage interrumpió sus intenciones. "¿Acaso solo la proteges para no perder imagen ante nosotros, o es por algo más, Soujiro?" Todos notaron la ausencia del sufijo.

Él negó serenamente, meses atrás no habría dudado en decir que sí, lo hacía solo por eso, pero ahora, "Su unión ha sido en contra de su voluntad, no obstante ahora forma parte del clan Uzumaki, y nosotros, jamás abandonamos a ninguno de nuestros miembros, no importa su posición. Aunque ponga en riesgo mi vida para lograrlo."

Él Hokage aspiró de su pipa un par de segundos antes de asentir, no era la respuesta que deseaba, pero estaba muy cerca de ella, aún luchaba por proteger a su familia, y aunque aún no la consideraba parte de ella, igual lucharía por defenderla de cualquier peligro que amenazara con su vida.

Soujiro fue enviado a su casa, con órdenes de regresar el día siguiente con tal de saber que ocurriría con él a la hora de asignar su posición.

Obedeció sin chistar, y los Jounin dejaron sus posiciones para pasar su opinión al Hokage, en conjunción con los ANBU.

Mitoko fue la primera en agregar, "Sus palabras sobre Sasuke son ciertas, no hubo un rastro de duda o de falsedad en ellas, en serio ha caminado por el mismo lugar que ahora transita mi pequeño."

Itachi, quien estaba vestido como un Jounin asintió, antes de decir, "Sasuke se está frustrando por seguir en el rango Genin, cuando su capacidad es mucho muy superior a la de sus compañeros, quiere seguir mis pasos a como de lugar, y el no estar avanzando de igual forma, lo están rellenando de rencor y celos."

Madre e hijo se miraron el uno al otro, Sasuke estaba tomando el mismo camino que su padre, buscar poder bajo cualquier medio necesario, y eso no lo podían permitir.

Asuma prosiguió, "Su capacidad para leer a las personas es espeluznante, es detallista y consigue los defectos de manera inmediata, de no saberlo, juraría que posee el Sharingan."

Yamato asintió, "Su clan le ha entrenado para notar dichos detalles, no dudo que cada uno de ellos sea capaz de conseguir dichas fallas, lo que nos dice sobre la calidad de Shinobi que producen."

Gai apoyó este comentario, "Lee también posee en cierta medida esta habilidad, una que solo se consigue con años de practica, al parecer todos sus métodos están diseñados para que ellos noten estos detalles, aún cuando no están concientes de ello. "

Kurenai finalmente dijo, "Odio admitirlo pero sus palabras acerca de las Kunoichi no están basadas en sexismo o injusticias, las chicas de este año son muy inferiores a sus predecesoras, más interesadas en su apariencia, que en su futura carrera."

Sarutobi consideró todos los comentarios, habiéndolos deducido por sí mismo, antes de siquiera escucharlos, el chico estaba finalmente listo. "Soujiro ha ganado el derecho al rango Jounin, su experiencia ya repasa la requerida, y sus habilidades son las necesarias para el cargo, sin embargo, está conciente de que aún le falta mucho por aprender, por lo que me temo que no puedo permitir que entre a dicho rango, por lo que lo declaro, Tokubetsu Jounin."

Todos admitieron el juicio del Hokage, Kakashi sin embargo, comentó, "No considero una buena idea el otorgarle un equipo para el solo Hokage-sama, y creo que todos sabemos de que él está conciente de que no cuenta con la experiencia necesaria para manejarlos por si solo."

Kurenai tenía un mal presentimiento, principalmente porque el hombre por algunos segundos le observó mientras hablaba. Y estaba segura de que todos los demás en esta habitación se habían dado cuenta de a donde deseaba dirigir esta conversación. Él Hokage lo consideró por algunos segundos, antes de sonreír en malicia por lo sugerido.

"Kurenai, de todos los presentes, eres quien más lo conoce a nivel profesional, no lo tomes como un insulto, pero de ahora en adelante, tendrás a Naruto como tu compañero hasta nuevo aviso. Ambos enseñarán en el mismo equipo."

Kurenai suspiró resignada, era injusto, en serio lo era, pero de todos los Jounin en la sala, ella era la más inexperta al estar recién graduada en el área. Simplemente no tenía otra opción que aceptar, por lo que asintió convencida de que su vida no podía ser más injusta.

Al menos hasta que el Hokage terminó lo que tenía que decir, "Lo mismo ocurrirá con Itachi y Asuma, Soujiro se turnará entre los equipos, aprendiendo de los mejores mientras entrena al mismo tiempo."

Eso al menos, produjo una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, al reconocer al menos un atisbo de frustración en manos de ambos hombres, que no esperaban que esto ocurriera.

Por lo menos eso alegró su día.

_**Continuará…**_

_**OK, otro capítulo más, esperó que este haya respondido alguna de las preguntas que han hecho. **_

_**Sasuke es poderoso, y bastante, con su madre y con su hermano para entrenarlo, ¿pensaban que sería todo lo contrario? Y si, no se llevarán muy bien que digamos, de hecho es probable que se odien mutuamente. **_

_**Al haber otro usuario con el Sharingan, no hay necesidad de que Kakashi sea maestro, solo Jounin, (de hecho ANBU, al igual que Yamato.) **_

_**Naruto será un maestro conjunto, lo que indica que estará un tiempo con un equipo, luego con otro, y así sucesivamente. **_

_**Sakura es un personaje que aunque no lo admita, necesitaba mucho de Naruto para ser como es en el Canon, a toda mujer le gusta saber que la encuentran atractiva, y Naruto hacía todo lo posible por hacérselo saber, de forma diaria, por lo que cuando estaba deprimida, siempre contaba con el apoyo que el chico le entregaba. **_

_**Un secreto de un adulto hacia otros, a toda mujer le fascina y le alegra el día, que un hombre le diga que bien se ve, no hay necesidad de que exista atracción, para halagarla en su apariencia. **_

_**Regresando a la historia, aquí nunca contó con Naruto, y su única amistad fue con Hinata, a la que solo recurrió al ver que estaba en condiciones similares a la de ella, el haberla perdido por algunos meses, y solo escuchar rumores de lo que le han hecho, hicieron estragos en la poca autoestima de Sakura. **_

_**Finalmente los equipos a formar, los cuales son probables que los haga idénticos al Canon, Nah, hasta ahora he tirado el Canon por la ventana, ¿Por qué regresarlo a la historia? **_


	15. Chapter 15

**E**l rubio respiraba de forma lenta, apacible, en completo control de si mismo, necesitaba meditar con tal de conseguir una respuesta positiva al problema que se le presentaba en estos instantes.

Ante él estaban al menos treinta postes de entrenamiento, todos hechos de la más fina madera que pueda encontrarse en la ciudad, todos envueltos en envoltura de alta resistencia, especialmente diseñada para aquellos con alto desempeño físico, cuyas habilidades requerían de material de otra índole y nivel. Suspiró, dejando fluir su energía fuera de su cuerpo con esa pequeña acción.

Alzó sus brazos, sosteniendo justo frente a él un ninjato de finísima calidad, diseñado para resistir incluso hasta el más fuerte de los castigos sin desquebrajarse o perder su filo o lustre.

Suspiró de nuevo, abriendo los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba un poco de la letal hoja de acero, dejando ver apenas unos centímetros de la pulida arma, para el ojo no entrenado, el chico no ha hecho más que alzar su arma, desenvainar un poco, y quedarse inmóvil después de tanto barullo.

Para el ojo meticuloso de un Shinobi, la historia era otra, el ligero color rosado en sus mejillas, la forma en que su pelo parecía inclinado hacia atrás por meros centímetros, y más importante aún, los milímetros de césped aplanado que estaba justo debajo de sus pies, revelaban un pequeño margen de movimiento imperceptible para el ojo no entrenado.

La siguiente confirmación de que el chico en efecto se había desplazado, era el hecho de que cada uno de los troncos de entrenamiento, procedía a desplomarse con lentitud, como negándose a admitir que en menos de un simple pestañeo, todos ellos habían pasado de ser equipamiento militar de alto calibre, a basura reciclable en ese breve período de tiempo. La mujer de ojos escarlata, que observaba esta cuantiosa pero impresionante muestra de poder ante sus ojos, no pudo más que abusar de su entrenamiento con tal de suprimir el escalofrío que intentaba cruzar por su espalda.

El chico en todo este tiempo, no había hecho más que volverse mucho más peligroso de lo que ya era con anterioridad, sin embargo, aún ella, con su inexperiencia en el campo, estaba convencida de que podía derrotarle; si lograba atraparle en una de sus más elaboradas ilusiones, aunque debía admitir, que la palabra clave residía en 'podía,' ya que para atraparle, tendría que superar esa endiablada velocidad, y en estos instantes, estaba segura de que no era físicamente capaz de lograrlo.

Por lo que tendría que incrementar su entrenamiento con tal de evitar ser tomada desprevenida por dicha habilidad.

"¡Muy impresionante Soujiro, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que trabajamos juntos!" El chico no volteó en su dirección, pero el leve descender de su rostro le indicaba que estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras, y si es posible, movimientos. No necesitaba ser un genio, para ver que el joven estaba altamente enojado o incómodo con un evento en particular que ocurrió en medio de su técnica. Decidiendo ser la primera en vociferar su opinión al respecto, "Lástima por el ninjato, aparentemente tu técnica es demasiado fuerte para su estructura y diseño."

Eso pudo ver, finalmente logró atraer la atención del chico, quien curiosamente parecía suspirar en frustración antes de desenfundar el Ninjato, solo para revelar una hoja completamente cuarteada y en pésimas condiciones, ambos pudieron notar que varios trozos cayeron rumbo al césped al perder el soporte que la vaina le ofrecía hace poco.

"Si bien es una arma de buena calidad, esta no es Kurohime, su diseño es demasiado corto para mis embistes, su estructura no es lo suficientemente flexible para absorber el impacto, y su filo no es lo adecuadamente duro como para soportar por mucho tiempo." Kurenai no tuvo más que admitir que el chico tenía razón, si mal no recuerda el arma que el rubio portaba con anterioridad, no solo era de una calidad inconmensurable, sino que había sido diseñada exactamente con su estilo de batalla en mente, por lo que su aleación, diseño, y estructura, le convertían en la única capaz de soportar semejante abuso y salir airosa de ello.

Ella afirmó una sola vez, antes de traer al aire la verdadera razón por la cual estaban en este lugar en especifico. "Soujiro, debemos discutir seriamente la selección de candidatos para Genin." No necesitaba dar vueltas al asunto, a sabiendas que el chico contaba con poca paciencia para discusiones largas, por lo que siempre fue concisa y directa con él.

Él chico afirmó, sellando el arma en un pequeño emblema situado en la manga de su kimono. "La dependencia de Sakura en Hinata es un elemento con el que no contaba, mucho menos el hecho de que el Hokage no deseare separar a las chicas, aunque después de todo lo que han vivido, supongo que es entendible en cierta forma." Comentó la morena antes de fruncir el ceño ante la falta de respuesta por parte del chico, 'aún tan frío como el acero que empuña.'

Soujiro por otra parte, suspiró ante tal comentario, era obvio que Kurenai no aceptaría en lo absoluto el hecho de que Hinata le pertenecía, ni que aceptaría tal estatus entre los dos. Lo que haría su relación algo más difícil de lo que debería ser en realidad.

"Sakura es un elemento indeseado en mis planes, sus habilidades dejan mucho que desear, pero al mismo tiempo, no es un caso perdido en lo absoluto, sus bajas reservas de chakra le permiten poseer un gran control sobre las mismas, con algo de entrenamiento podemos no solo aumentar su resistencia, sino también sus reservas, lo que la deja en disposición de emplear técnicas y hazañas que requieren un control preciso del mismo, Genjutsu es una gran posibilidad, al igual que la medicina Ninja…" Él joven respiró por algunos segundos antes de proseguir, "El único problema es que la chica carece de la imaginación necesaria para emplear el Genjutsu de forma creativa, y carezco de habilidad alguna en el área a pesar de mi control, quizás no estoy diseñado para ello en lo absoluto, por lo que dependerá de tu propia habilidad como tutora el corregir las deficiencias de la chica en el área, yo puedo encargarme de su condicionamiento físico, el cual para lograr un mejor resultado tendría que ser aplicado en compañía de Hinata para lograr un sentimiento de unidad y compañerismo que les permita continuar a pesar de las dificultades del mismo."

Kurenai tuvo que morder con fuerza para evitar decir lo que en realidad deseaba, si bien su estatus y rango eran superiores a los del chico en estos instantes, era más que claro que el joven al menos planteaba una realidad ineludible a pesar del obvio empleo de la manipulación. Respiró profundamente, pensando bien sus palabras, Hinata estaría en su equipo por obvias razones al él ser su amo, pero la presencia de Sakura tiraba a la basura la formación inicial que el Hokage tenia meticulosamente planeada.

Shino y Kiba no podían formar parte del equipo ocho (destinado a ser un equipo especializado en búsqueda y adquisición.) Hinata ya no poseía el Byakugan, razón por la cual le ingresaba en dicho equipo en primer lugar, y Sakura no poseía habilidad alguna en el área de rastreo.

El problema actual consistía en que Sakura era una candidata para usuario de Genjutsu, Hinata aparentaba estar siendo llevada guste o no, por el camino de la espada, por lo que eso la convertía en la especialista en Taijutsu, (hasta que logre el derecho de usar un arma y pueda ser instruida en Kenjutsu.) Lo cual ya descartaba la posibilidad de que Kiba fuese parte del equipo al ya estar ocupado ese puesto en particular. (Además de que no admitiría que no le agradaba en lo absoluto como el chico se estaba dejando llevar por sus hormonas últimamente, no es que fuera un mal chico, pero, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para incluir la inestabilidad de las hormonas adolescentes.) Lo cual dejaba a Shino como la posibilidad más prometedora.

Él chico podía emplear sus técnicas a distancia, al igual que poseía un buen estado físico, una mente sumamente analítica sobre sus hombros, y no objetaría en lo absoluto el ser posicionado en un equipo anormal una vez la situación se le haya explicado tanto a él como al clan.

En distintos poblados y naciones, no era extraño ver un equipo conformados por más miembros femeninos que masculinos, pero en Konoha, donde la capacitación militar se otorgaba de forma distinta, (dicho sea, por enrolamiento voluntario en la academia militar, procesamiento de los inútiles y luego capacitación de los más preparados.) Desgraciadamente, la 'libertad' en Konoha era un arma de doble filo, si bien la estructura militar era ahora aquello que dominaba, los civiles, en su gran mayoría, seguían siendo tan libres como antes, cierto, las reglas eran mucho más estrictas, pero sus libertades de escoger o no su estatus en la aldea se mantenía en pie tal cual como siempre ha estado desde los inicios de la aldea misma.

Si bien los soldados más fuertes tendían a provenir de los clanes, la gran mayoría del cuerpo militar estaba conformada por Shinobi anteriormente civiles. Algunos de ellos incluso superando con el tiempo, a los prestigiosos miembros que en el pasado solían opacarlos con su habilidad.

Bien lo sabía ella, al ser ella misma prueba fehaciente de tal caso.

Regresando su cabeza al problema actual, el factor por el cual la mayoría de los equipos eran dominados por varones, era simple, las niñas si bien eran igual de capaces, e incluso superiores a sus contrapartes masculinas en algunas áreas, no tomaban (para la tristeza y frustración de las pocas que si lo hacen,) el entrenamiento en la academia como digno de su completa atención.

Muchas acudían a socializar, debido a que la mayoría de las féminas de su misma edad asistían a la academia, otras buscaban divertirse o pasar el tiempo con tal de salir de la rutina de sus hogares, pocas tomaban esto como una aventura, una fantasía de caballeros en reluciente armadura que acudirían a rescatarles cuando se presentare el verdadero problema.

Otras más ambiciosas, buscaban una posible pareja, algunas por cuenta propia, otras eran obligadas por sus padres con tal de conseguir una oportunidad para mejorar su estado de vida actual. (Difícil de que ocurra, pero no imposible.) Pocas, muy pocas, acudían con sus ideas bien realizadas, dispuestas a no ser superadas por sus contrapartes masculinas, a demostrar que eran material digno de formar parte de la milicia que protegía su estilo de vida.

Todos esos factores, influían a otras dos realidades más, la primera era más lógica, en la población hay más chicos que chicas, y la segunda es por la decisión de sus padres, la carrera de Shinobi es un camino letal, lleno de suplicios y problemas esperando por venir, tampoco era una carrera en lo absoluto barata.

Material de buena calidad tomaba tiempo y trabajo en realizarse, por lo que sus precios eran bastante altos, y si bien la aldea era prospera, no todos tenían o estaban dispuestos a gastar sus recursos en adquirir lo mejor para sus hijos.

Los chicos por otra parte, eran más agresivos por naturaleza, la mayoría de ellos lucha por dominar en sus grupos y estratos sociales, es lógico que tal treta fuera obviamente aprovechada en la academia con tal de conseguir a aquellos más aptos para el trabajo. (Aunque aquel que cree que una mujer no puede ser tan viciosa como un hombre, jamás ha cruzado su camino con una Kunoichi.)

La morena suspiró, el equipo ocho debe ser uno de los más capacitados con tal de sobrevivir entre las filas militares, si algo sabía ella, es que la mayoría de los hombres enlistados tendían a subestimar a sus compañeras femeninas, por lo que un equipo con superioridad femenina será no solo puesto en prueba cortantemente, sino que siempre sería subestimado en comparación a los otros que optaron por la distribución clásica de dos chicos una chica.

Debía admitir que las cosas no parecían nada fáciles para el futuro de los Genin.

Mirando en dirección del chico, procedió a vociferar otra duda que consumía su existencia en estos instantes. "¿Soujiro, cómo crees que serán conformados los otros equipos?" Ella tenía una leve sospecha, pero comparar notas y asunciones no haría mal en estos instantes.

El rubio observó hacia el horizonte por algunos segundos antes de vociferar, "Ino-Chika-Cho es un equipo cuya formula puede ser empleada de nuevo, por el interés de tu pareja en ellos, asumo que él será el tutor de lo que pasaría a ser el equipo diez. Lo que me preocupa es que, de todos los estudiantes, solo dos parecen tener la capacidad suficiente como para formar parte del equipo junto al Uchiha, ambos del género masculino, Sai, el miembro de la ahora extinta ANBU ROOT, pasará a formar parte obligatoria de tal equipo, sus técnicas están diseñadas en especifico para contener o eliminar a Sasuke, si bien han sido modificadas, su utilidad para mantener en línea al chico no puede ser desperdiciada, Kiba el miembro excluido del equipo de rastreo puede ser una posibilidad intrigante además de un complemento extraño para la movilización del equipo. De hecho, si lo analizas bien…"

La morena no necesitó mucho más para saber a qué, en específico, se refería el jovencito.

"Sai puede emplear sus ataques a corta y larga distancia, el olfato de Kiba puede alertar de cualquier intruso a kilómetros con tal de dirigir a Sai, su habilidad en Taijutsu puede ser empleada en conjunción con los ataques del antes mencionado para protegerse el uno al otro, y Sasuke…"

El silencio lo dijo todo…

Sasuke, quien poseía el Sharingan, quien era un experto espadachín gracias a su madre, sería el arma final que pondría fin a cualquier problema que los otros dos no puedan lidiar, además de que su inteligencia y liderato le ayudaba a guiarlos de manera casi coreográfica en el campo de batalla, de nuevo gracias a su Sharingan.

El posible equipo siete era hasta ahora, la alineación más prometedora de todos los graduados.

Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, bajo la tutela de Itachi Uchiha serían simplemente, una treta a tener en consideración.

Las cosas no se veían bien para los demás equipos, especialmente si participaban en un examen para optar por el cargo Chuunin. Ella no solo se vería más presionada por ser un nuevo Jounin, sino que Soujiro estaba bajo las órdenes del Hokage de pasar de equipo en equipo como ayuda extra.

Lo que implicaba menos entrenamiento personal por parte del chico, hacia las chicas y Shino.

Apretó los puños ante este nuevo predicamento, sería difícil, pero juraba por su honor que no dejaría ni en un millón de años el que sus alumnos fallaren por su culpa.

No cometería de nuevo el mismo error que con el Clan Kurama.

Soujiro mientras tanto, simplemente observaba las reacciones de la que sería de ahora en adelante, su compañera de entrenamiento. Suspiró, realmente no deseaba ser un maestro, pero las órdenes del Hokage eran absolutas, y él jamás se atrevería a contrariarle luego de ser embestido con semejante honor y responsabilidad.

Miró rumbo al horizonte nuevamente, más precisamente, con dirección de la academia militar.

Hinata estaba a solas con Sakura, en lo que estaba seguro, será una de las primeras pruebas de fidelidad que la chica tendrá que afrontar. No estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, si la chica fallaba, el castigo sería severo y el entrenamiento brutal con tal de corregir semejante falla.

Lo único que le incomodaba realmente, es el pequeño atisbo de interés que el Uchiha parecía otorgarle a la chica, no era lujuria, solo simple curiosidad, pero tal curiosidad puede crecer para convertirse en algo más con el tiempo.

Tendrá que esperar y ver que ocurría, no podía actuar antes de tiempo, no con tanto en juego.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Este capitulo tuve que reescribirlo, no porque no me gustase la versión anterior, sino que un virus decidió alojarse en mi disco duro, destruyendo y corrompiendo la mayoría de mis archivos, convirtiéndolos en basura.**_

_**Tuve que formatear, perdiendo guiones, actualizaciones, nuevas historias, manga, algo de anime e información del trabajo (que gracias al cielo esa si tenía respaldada por si las moscas, lástima que todo ocurrió antes de poder sacarle el respaldo a mis documentos personales.) Es por eso que me he tardado tanto en regresar a escribir, la verdad tal ocurrencia mató a mi musa de forma efectiva, y me ha costado mucho, muchísimo el recuperarla, pero lentamente parece estar regresando desde los muertos. **_

_**Es muy probable que ADF, se ponga en Hiatus, o sea reescrita y republicada, ya que, toda la trama (le faltaban apenas ocho capítulos para concluir.) la perdí en los datos corruptos, (por mucho que intenté recuperarla con programas especializados, me fue imposible al estar más allá de la salvación.) Tengo vagos recuerdos de que es lo que quería hacer con ella. **_

_**Pero releyéndola para recuperar por completo la idea, me encontré para mi horror, una cantidad de errores imperdonables, salto tanto de trama que no es siquiera digno de comentarlo, la continuidad es tan patética que no entiendo como gustó tanto, y ni se diga de lo "encantador" que fui en muchas ocasiones, si bien puedo atribuir a estrés y depresión mucha de mi ira en aquel entonces, hoy en día que estoy solo estresado (el trabajo y la situación en mi país no es sencilla.) Puedo decir con orgullo que quizás he madurado mucho, sigo siendo bastante apático, pero mi forma de lidiar con las personas que me desagradan ha cambiado. **_

_**¿Que me dicen? Pongo en Hiatus a ADH, y la reconstruyo y republicó (¿Casi siendo una versión mejorada de la misma o mejor dicho, una historia diferente a la original pero con los mismos toques?) O me arriesgo a seguir publicando en la misma historia bajo el riesgo de destruir la trama al intentar recuperar algo que lastimosamente he perdido en lo absoluto. Estoy más apegado a la idea del Hiatus, de hecho es muy probable que muchas de mis historias entren en el a excepción de algunas pocas, esta incluida entre las que continuarán siendo actualizadas, (entre otras de Harry Potter.) A diferencia de ADH, esta historia al ser mucho mas corta, ha sido fácil de recordar al releerla, por lo que no hay riesgo de una alteración grave en la trama. **_

_**Esto está escrito en la madrugada, así que es probable que posea errores que ameriten el reemplazo del capítulo. **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Shiro…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**H**inata estaba sinceramente halagada por la preocupación que Sakura estaba demostrando hacía su persona, eso le hacía sentir, en cierta manera, especial; de que realmente tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse en caso de que no tenga a nadie más en quien hacerlo. (Apreciaba la opinión de Ayame-San, pero a veces dudaba si realmente podría ser tan siquiera amiga del rubio.)

Pero a pesar de sus intentos, la joven de cabello blancuzco no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, la razón principal de tal incomodidad, no era otra más que las miradas que todos le estaban entregando, ha intentado ignorarlas por todo el transcurso del día, pero por más que tratase, estas no desaparecían y con el transcurrir del tiempo no hacían más que incomodarle más y más a pesar de los intentos de su mejor amiga por que ignorase tal ocurrencia.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible, ignorada, nunca el centro de atención como lo es ahora, de hecho lo único bueno que sacó de todo esto, es el descubrimiento de que no era del tipo de persona que disfrutaba ser el foco de las miradas o resaltar como ahora lo estaba haciendo, pues tras el entrenamiento intensivo que recibió hace poco, sus instintos gritaban por buscar refugio con tal de resguardarse del posible peligro que enfrentaba en estos instantes.

Y mucho menos se acostumbraría a ser mirada con tanta lástima, desdén, decepción y en pocos, muy pocos casos, compasión.

Todo esto no hacía más que recordarle a su clan, donde recibía el mismo tratamiento día y noche.

Uno de los muchos pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza cuando fue vendida, es que ya no tenía que ser el recipiente de tales miradas, pero ahora tras este día, no estaba tan segura, de hecho de alguna manera, extrañaba esos viejos días, al menos su clan lo hacía en la privacidad de sus dominios, la población de Konoha por otra parte no tenía tal cortesía para con ella.

Giró sus ojos en dirección de Sakura, quien le guiaba hacía un lugar no especificado de manera oral, principalmente para evitar a la impertinente de Ino, que en varias ocasiones intentó acorralarle para sacarle información con tal de satisfacer su mórbida curiosidad. (Al igual que casi toda la población estudiantil, nada mejor para apreciar más tu vida y lo que tienes, que escuchar y ver la evidencia de que otros son mucho más miserables que tú.) De hecho, de no ser por el entrenamiento de Ayame-san, quizás no habría podido evitarla con tanto éxito.

Aún podía sentirle de hecho, persiguiéndoles a la distancia, acechando torpemente sin ocultar su energía en un vano intento por conseguir lo que deseaba a como diese lugar, también podía sentir una presencia diminuta, casi indetectable para el inexperto, lo cual significaba que alguien mucho más experimentado que Ino, pero no lo suficiente cómo para escapar a sus sentidos, estaba tras de ellos, alguien mejor entrenado.

Quizás algún miembro de su nuevo clan rastreando su posición con tal de asegurarse que estaba fuera de peligro, después de todo, para muchos, ella era parte de un clan intruso a la nación, invasores que de alguna forma consiguieron el favor del actual Hokage con tal de hacer de las suyas.

Frenó en seco cuando vio a donde pensaba llevarle Sakura, reconociendo de inmediato el significado de este lugar, "Fue aquí donde nos conocimos por primera vez," Agregó Hinata, viendo que Sakura asentía ligeramente.

Era una pequeña plaza a cinco cuadras de la academia, nada espectacular, solo algo sencillo con un diminuto puente de madera pintado de rojo que reposaba sobre una pequeña charca de peces Koi, cinco bancos, dos de ellos derruidos por la vegetación y el descuido, ambos estaban envueltos por completo de un arbusto de apariencia delicada, pero que realmente no lo era, un pequeño seto que suele aflorar cada mes con pequeñas flores de delicado rojo carmín. (Por ende que algunos le llamasen al lugar, la plaza de fuego, redundante, pero qué en el país del fuego no lo era.)

Suspiró, conoció a Sakura gracias a los peces Koi, en especial uno en particular que al introducir el dedo en el agua, tendía a mordisquearlo en un vano intento por conseguir más alimento, lo cual le hacía cosquillas y por ende, que el animal recibiera una porción extra de alimento.

Para una chica carente de contacto físico, (Los golpes en el entrenamiento no cuentan en lo absoluto,) como ella, eso era lo más cercano a una caricia, y quizás lo único parecido a ello que realmente recibiría.

Sakura frecuentaba esta plaza para leer en paz, sin ser molestada por las demás estudiantes o en algunos casos, Ino. (Incluso las rivales debían descansar de insultarse una a la otra.) Al principio se ignoraron entre ellas, intentando no ser una intrusa en el terreno de la otra, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo, ambas se habían familiarizado a sus presencias, forjando con reticencia una pequeña amistad.

Sakura, Hinata pensó, intentaba de alguna manera renovar ese lazo de la misma forma en que inició.

"Cuéntamelo todo, no dejes nada por fuera," Dijo la del cabello rosado mientras se apoyaba sobre el pasamanos del pequeño puente de madera, Hinata titubeó, por algunos segundos, reconociendo que como amiga podía confiar en ella y que podía contarle algo de su vida, no mucho, su palabra ahora estaba atada por el clan Uzumaki.

Le era imposible revelarlo todo.

Fue así que decidió contar lo más básico, cómo fue que empezó todo, la decisión de su familia, su recibimiento en el clan, su duro entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Ayame y las chicas, (Omitiendo gran parte del mismo y sus costumbres, solo dando una idea general del mismo.) ganándose con ello un suspiro por parte de su escucha.

Hinata alzó una ceja en silente cuestionamiento, dándole algo de tiempo para formular su pregunta.

"¡No es justo! Eres una persona, no un objeto que se vende al mejor postor, todo esto es culpa de ese chico."

Eso llamó la atención de la del cabello blancuzco, "¿De mi A-Amo?" La de los ojos jade asintió, "De seguro tiene malas intenciones, es demasiada coincidencia que en tan poco tiempo este encargado de tu persona." En sus ojos podía verse su absoluta convicción en sus palabras, de eso estaba segura Hinata, pero Sakura no conocía todos los puntos, Hinata bajó su cabeza, algo triste por lo que sabía del chico.

Lamentablemente su concentración le dio a entender a su amiga que había acertado directo en el asunto, lo que le dio más razones para estar alarmada, al menos hasta que algo se le vino a su cabeza.

"¡HINATA! ¿Tú fuiste vendida, no es cierto? Lo que deja abierta la posibilidad de poder comprar tu libertad de vuelta," la del cabello blancuzco no pudo evitar el parpadear un par de veces antes de asentir ligeramente, "Es una posibilidad, pero una muy difícil de lograr, y sin la protección que ellos me ofrecen, no duraría mucho en las calles." Hinata no era tonta, y si de algo estaba segura, es que apenas esté lejos de la protección del clan, su 'Familia', sin duda alguna se encargaría de hacerle desaparecer con tal de borrar el error en el que se había convertido, en especial para el nombre Hyüga.

Sin embargo, podía ver que la chica no se daría por vencida, (Después de todo, hay que ser bastante obstinada para cortejar al joven Uchiha.) "Tal ves pueda comprarte yo misma, dejarte libre y protegerte para que no vuelva a suceder." Hinata sonrió, sinceramente honrada con su proposición, pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido en el portón de la academia, lo cual le borró de inmediato la sonrisa del rostro, alarmando a Sakura, "¿Qué sucede Hinata?"

"Sé más rápida para que no te alcancen, sé más inteligente para no caer en sus trampas, sé más fuerte para quitártelos de encima, sé más astuta para atraparlos con sus propias trampas…" Sakura parecía confundida y no la culpaba por ello, por lo que decidió relatarle un poco de lo que se dijo esa mañana, la chica parecía confundida por lo que trató de explicarle su punto de vista.

"Hinata, él es tú amo, no hay manera de que te esté dando pistas de cómo liberarte a ti misma, no tiene sentido."

La de los ojos negros suspiró antes de decir, "No creo que le agrade el tenerme a su lado, y no, no tengo permitido revelar información sobre los miembros del clan, no que sepa o se me confíen demasiados." Ambas guardaron silencio, analizando lo dicho, Hinata, viendo que su compañera comprendía a un nivel básico lo que trataba de decir, prosiguió."

"Creo que quiere que sea lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para ganarla por mí misma."

**xXx **

**A**nko estaba en una encrucijada, una en la que no debería estar, pero sin embargo lo estaba. Se suponía que era algo inocente, que estaba totalmente bajo su control, pero solo estaba engañándose a sí misma.

Estaba cayendo en una trampa en la que juró con sangre el no volver a caer.

Pero le era imposible no apreciar al mocoso luego de que el chico no solo soportara su continuo maltrato, sino que aparentemente, desarrollase un apego enorme hacía ella.

Casi como lo hizo ella con Orochimaru, hace tantos años atrás.

Hizo todo lo posible por cambiar esa fijación que el chico demostraba hacia ella, pero han pasado ya tantos años en que ha sido ignorada, vilipendiada, usada y por lo general maltratada, que la atención del chico era una gran diferencia en su rutina, una que parecía haber venido para quedarse, y ella no podía evitar el resentirle por ello.

¿Por qué el único hombre que ha demostrado devoción casi total, tenía que ser su alumno? ¿Por qué no pudo ser mayor, o haber estado en su vida hace tantos años atrás, cuando necesitaba a un verdadero amigo para superar los tiempos difíciles?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando meses atrás, cuando le ofreció el vivir con ella?

Para aquel entonces, parecía algo inofensivo, el imbécil de Sagara pasaba mucho más tiempo con él, del que ella podía, por lo que ambos compartían poco tiempo juntos, (Incluso en el apartamento, lo que le haría a él, el responsable del mantenimiento del lugar, [Lo que fue en realidad, la verdadera razón por la que lo invitó, al no tener tiempo para mantenerlo ella misma.]) Al principio en eso se basaba su relación, la de arrendado y arrendatario.

Pero venir a la casa luego de un día largo en el trabajo, o después de varias semanas fuera de la aldea, solo para conseguir que alguien te reciba con la ducha lista y la tina repleta de agua caliente para remojar tus agotados músculos, comida fresca, sumado a una sonrisa que realmente expresaba sin rastro de vergüenza o ficción el que realmente estaba feliz de que hayas regresado, demolieron toda posible barrera que ella pudo erigir.

Para ella, quien estaba vertida en su trabajo para ignorar el vacío en su existencia, el recibir este tipo de trato, luego de años de desprecio era, simplemente increíble.

Fue allí que notó que estaba apegándose a él, y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Al principio era como tener un hermano menor, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo, y tomó más experiencia junto a él, se dio cuenta de que el chico haría muy feliz a una mujer en el futuro. Y que parte de ella, gran parte de ella deseaba ser esa mujer, instinto que floreció en el momento en que descubrió a la joven Tenten.

Cierto, existía más rivalidad y curiosidad entre los dos que deseo y lujuria, pero eso podía cambiar si ella no hacía algo para marcar su dominio, lo cual era la razón por la que estaba en su cuarto, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo en la superficie de su espejo mientras analizaba lo que realmente quería.

Afirmó para sí misma, al ver que no tenía mucho que envidiar y sí demasiado para ofrecer.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse rumbo a su habitación con tal de clamarlo como suyo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la marca que el bastardo de Orochimaru le proporcionó antes de traicionarle y huir de la aldea.

Fue entonces que su deseo murió con brutalidad, estaba a punto de clamar a un chico como suyo de la misma forma en que Orochimaru le tomó a ella justo a la misma edad con la que Lee contaba en estos momentos.

Quizás no tenían los mismos objetivos, pero la similitud era demasiado cercana cómo para ser cómoda o placentera, de hecho, le aterraba cuanto deseaba al chico actualmente.

No era alguien que llorase con facilidad, y a pesar de sentirse enormemente estresada, no derramó ni una sola lágrima por esto, no porque no valiese la pena, sino porque años atrás se prometió el no llorar sin importar la circunstancia, y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, lamentó haber hecho semejante promesa.

Se convenció a sí misma que el llorar dormida no rompería su promesa, al no controlar del todo lo que su cuerpo hacía mientras dormía.

**xXx**

**T**enten respiraba tranquila, en completo control de sí misma, sus ojos por otra parte revelaban otra historia, una de triunfo sobre sus límites, de ascensión, de gloria. Pero más que nada, de victoria y superación.

Movió sus manos ligeramente, retrayendo la línea del aparato que estaba depositado en su muñeca, enrollándolo todo en su carrete hasta que la punta hiciera contacto con su sostenedor, señalando que su hilo de acero flexible, (Gracias a que fue forjado con Chakra.) había regresado por completo.

Aparentemente este arte se llamaba Geomancia, el cual se creó tiempo atrás en uno de los muchos clanes destruidos en la última gran guerra.

Pero a pesar de la aparente letalidad, (Cortaba la mayoría de los objetos que envolvía, todos, a excepción de aquellos que poseyeran Chakra, dicho sea, que era inútil en contra de un Shinobi, si la línea era de un buen acero Ninja, quizás podría detenerlo parcialmente, pero jamás cortarlo.) Esta arma era cuando mucho, una forma de contener más que de eliminar, además de que se necesitaba una coordinación mano/ojo casi perfecta para manejar apropiadamente el aparato, sin hablar que la precisión necesaria para manipularle con Chakra no era menos impresionante.

Le costó sudor y algo de sangre el dominarle, pero nunca se rindió, no quería seguir siendo la misma de antes, el eslabón más débil del equipo, volteó en dirección de los aplausos, viendo que su maestro Gai, casi saltaba en orgullo por su logro, lo cual para una huérfana cómo ella, era lo mejor que le podía ofrecer el hombre sin cruzar la barrera que ella le impuso sobre sus abrazos, lo cual Gai aceptó sin refute alguno.

"Excelente mi flor de loto, excelente, ni yo mismo hubiera podido hacerlo mejor." Ella reprimió un suspiro ante el sobrenombre que le había asignado, no que le disgustase, por todo lo contrario, le recordaba que aún era una chica a pesar de todo, pero, el sobrenombre le hacía sentir más cercana a su maestro, casi como el padre que nunca tuvo.

"Le agradezco el cumplido, Gai-sensei." Respondió una vez se posicionó frente al sujeto, quien asintió un par de veces antes de agregar.

"Tu entrenamiento está casi completo mi flor de loto, pero debes trabajar en tu velocidad y tiempo de reacción, un oponente especializado en velocidad podría esquivar tu cable de forma precisa y sin ningún inconveniente," Ella intentó no gruñir en frustración, pero no pudo evitar demostrarlo en su rostro, Gai, se acercó a ella, posando sus enormes manos sobre sus hombros, intentando enfatizar la importancia de lo que estaba por decir, "Tenten, nunca dije que el camino a la excelencia fuese sencillo, necesitas constancia para alcanzar tu objetivo, además perseverancia para nunca rendirte, sé que crees haber superado tus limites, y no hay duda de que has avanzado, pero aún falta mucho para que realmente puedas derrotar a Neji o Lee en combate."

Su voz era casi un relajante para su magullado orgullo, y aún admitía que estaba reticente de adentrarse por completo en la rutina de Maito Gai, deseaba la victoria, y la había conseguido al dominar esta técnica antes del tiempo establecido, ya era suficiente, más aún así una parte suya, una que ahora parecía controlar su consiente, parecía preguntarse una y otra vez.

¿Y qué ocurría si lo que conoce no es suficiente?

Conocía al menos cuán rápido podía ser Neji, después de todo entrenó con él gran parte de su tiempo, sabía que su nueva habilidad no lo tomaría desprevenido por mucho tiempo, sobretodo con esos ojos suyos.

Apretó los puños, realmente estaba enojada con él, al punto en que sus sentimientos solo estaban enfocados en vencerle, cierto, la chispa que antes existía fue severamente pisoteada, dejando solo un atisbo de lo que en alguna vez fue una brillante flama, una que ahora es una pequeña chispa negándose a extinguirse.

Pero no era estúpida, mucho menos se aferraría a un recuerdo de alguien que solo ella podía ver, fijar su esperanza en que todo mejorara con el tiempo, que lo ocurrido solo fue algo de un momento, que no volverá a ocurrir.

Emergiendo de sus ensoñaciones, asintió, esperando ser introducida de cabeza en su locura, solo para recibir la sorpresa de su vida al solo recibir cinco juegos de pesas con un peso total de cincuenta kilos, (Cada una pesando 10, obviamente.) algo difícil, pero no imposible. "¿Maestro?" Preguntó confundida, a lo que el hombre respondió, "El entrenamiento físico debe ser gradual y moderado, el cargar o ejercitarse con más de lo que puedes soportar solo reduce la efectividad del ejercicio, además de agotarte más rápido, una vez te acostumbres al peso, podremos incrementarlo."

Ella asintió algo sorprendida de recibir las pesas, quizás leyendo sus pensamientos en su rostro, él comentó, "Recuerda que tienes que adaptarte primero al cambio de peso y balance que sufrirás cuando te las pongas, de hecho, póntelos e intenta golpear con tu cable aquel árbol de allá." Ella asintió, completamente convencida de que a pesar de la desventaja aún podía lograrlo, asintió para si misma una vez más, preparándose para disparar el gatillo con su muñeca en el momento en que reuniese la cantidad requerida de Chakra para cubrir semejante distancia.

El resultado fue horroroso, apenas rozando el objetivo con la punta del cable, Maito aplaudió su logro, pero para ella eso fue un fracaso considerable, por años ha estado acertando a la perfección, el haber errado un objetivo tan fácil era una afronta a su orgullo como Kunoichi.

Fue en ese instante que comprendió la pasión con la que Gai, y en algunas ocasiones Lee, entrenaban. Era un sentimiento único que clamaba por ser completado, una urgencia por demostrar que no solo era capaz de logar eso, sino mucho más.

Por supuesto que no vestirá de verde, ni gritará a los cuatro vientos sobre la flama que ahora le consume, claro que no, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Con su voluntad renovada, no tardó en iniciar de nuevo su entrenamiento.

Maito por su parte, simplemente sonrió ante sus reacciones, supervisando cada movimiento con tal de corregirle apropiadamente, con su ayuda los chicos nunca sabrán que los golpeó.

**xXx **

**K**urenai estaba nerviosa, no solo estaba a punto de conocer personalmente a su equipo, sino que también tendría que presentar a Soujiro, lo cual le mantenía en alerta máxima todo el tiempo.

Aspiró profundamente, caminando en extrema confianza en dirección del peculiar trio, no necesitaba malgastar Chakra en vanas exhibiciones de habilidad, no, prefería ganarse tal respeto por méritos propios en los meses que convivirían juntos. El primero en notar su presencia fue el joven Aburame, luego Hinata, y por último Sakura.

Frunció el ceño al sentir más que ver que su compañero de enseñanza estaba entre ellos, quizás el tiempo suficiente cómo para haberlos aniquilado si esa hubiera sido su intención.

Eso significaba que debían entrenarlos más en percepción y reconocimiento del terreno, de nada serviría hacerlos más fuertes si ninguno se enteraba de qué los rodeaba exactamente. Los miró por algunos segundos antes de decir, "Es un gusto ver que todos están aquí, ahora podremos… ¿Sí, Hinata?"

La aludida parecía dubitativa de comentar, al menos ahora que la atención del grupo estaba centrada en ella, titubeó por unos segundos antes de decir, "Mi amo aún no está con nosotros, Kurenai." La aludida no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al escuchar la forma tan personal y atrevida en que la chica se dirigía a ella, pero supone que era quizás confianza en el hecho de que ya se conocían con anterioridad. No era una conducta normal, pero si era una posibilidad luego de atravesar quien sabe que horrores en el clan Uzumaki.

Eso, y que estaba más preocupada por qué, exactamente, estaba planeando su compañero.

Shino asintió, o al menos parecía que lo había hecho, quizás estaba ofendido por la falta de profesionalismo en su maestro, Sakura por otra parte, parecía satisfecha, "Humpf, eso demuestra cuan irresponsable es ese sujeto, más razones a mí favor para conseguir la custodia de Hinata."

Kurenai alzó una ceja ante tal comentario, sobretodo ante la reacción de Hinata, (Una sonrisa que aparentaba ser incómoda, aunque más que nada parecía, ¿molesta?, quizás solo estaba nerviosa, no la culpaba ante el ligero aumento en la presencia de Soujiro ante tales noticias, quizás Sakura había empezado en el equipo con muy mal pie.

Pero sí notó que ese ligero aumento fue suficiente como para que Hinata se diera cuenta de su presencia, posteriormente Shino, pero Sakura no lo notaba en lo absoluto, lo cual no le sorprendía para ser franca, siendo el único miembro que no provenía de un clan con tradición Shinobi. Lo cual podía traducirse en mucho más esfuerzo que invertir en ella con tal de traerle al mismo nivel que los demás.

Suspiró antes de presentarlo, aún no sabía si considerarle una afronta a su persona, a que no era capaz de hacer el trabajo por sí sola, pero entonces, si rechazaba esto, estaría perdiendo no solo ante todos aquellos que apostaron a que no podría, sino más importante aún, ante ella misma.

Pero cómo es su costumbre, él impuso su presencia bajo sus propios medios, saltando justo entre Hinata y Sakura, separándoles de inmediato con su cuerpo.

Sakura liberó un grito en sorpresa y terror, retrocediendo un par de pasos más al ver que el chico blandía su nodachi justo en el cuello de Hinata posando su filo sobre las arterias principales.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?" Gritó Sakura, intentando moverse en dirección de su amiga, solo para que la mano de Shino le impidiese el hacerlo.

"Detente, o Hinata saldrá herida." Su voz era fría, metódica y sin desperdicio aparente, tal cual como su personalidad.

Soujiro sonrió, 'al menos uno de ellos pudo reconocer entre el pánico, el nivel o tipo de situación en el que se encuentran.' Pensó el rubio.

Pero, dicho esto, el rubio cortó el cuello de su victima con tal de iniciar el examen, Hinata intentó gritar, pero la sangre que inundaba su garganta le impedía el lograrlo, no obstante los gritos de Sakura, y el zumbido de los insectos de Shino bastó para llenar ese vacío.

Kurenai intentó intervenir, pero el que un par de sus mechones cayeran sin motivo aparente fue más que suficiente evidencia de que carecía de la velocidad suficiente para enfrentarlo en este tipo de batalla.

Por un momento la ira se apoderó de ella, al menos hasta que notó que la aún degollada chica parecía demasiado normal para ser alguien a quien acaban de cortarle la yugular, de hecho, ahora podía ver que dicho cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, los nervios no reaccionaban, (Y era muy pronto para que el rigor mortis apareciese,) la piel no perdía coloración y más importante aún, aparte del chorro de sangre inicial, ahora no derramaba nada sobre el suelo en el que ahora residía. (Dicho sea, no se formaba un charco carmesí donde debería estar uno.)

Supo entonces que el cadáver era falso, lo cual le alivió profundamente, abrió sus sentidos, encontrando su respuesta casi tan perturbadora cómo la mentira que presenció hace poco.

Soujiro no era bueno con el Genjutsu, pero tal hecho no le descartaba de usarle para copiar la imagen de otros con el Henge.

No supo cuando realizó el intercambio, ya que ahora se encontraba yaciendo en el suelo cómo el cadáver de Hinata, mientras que la chica le imitaba y luchaba con una similitud increíble a las técnicas del chico, pero eso es a nivel superficial, ahora que mira más profundamente puede ver la gran diferencia entre los dos.

De hecho, con vergüenza admitió para sí misma, que es posible que ni siquiera hayan sido quienes se supone eran desde un principio, la conducta anterior de Hinata era una pista clara que ella no pudo percibir adecuadamente.

Sakura por otro lado, estaba paralizada observando el falso cadáver de lo que ella creía era su mejor amiga.

La morena frunció el ceño, no por la metodología del chico, no por la reacción de sus alumnos, esa era de esperarse en cadetes tan inexperimentados, estaba decepcionada en si misma.

Soujiro no solo estaba poniendo a prueba a los chicos, sino a ella también,

Y por el resultado de las cosas, ella podía casi degustar su derrota, su amarga y muy espesa derrota.

En el momento en que Soujiro tomó a Hinata como rehén, ella debió intervenir, lidiar con la situación como si fuese algo real, guiar a los chicos en lo que sería el procedimiento adecuado.

Pero tal y como él lo dijo en el pasado, se dejó llevar por sus emociones ante lo que había visto, dejó que su emoción nublase su sentido común y fallara en adquirir tan obvias pruebas de falsificación para alguien de su nivel.

"Es suficiente Soujiro, he fallado, lo reconozco."

El Henge se disipó en una bocanada de humo dejando al rubio en lugar de la del cabello blanco, Shino se detuvo, y Hinata permanecía bajo el Henge de su amo, esta vez revelando a su experta mirada una serie de errores en la transformación que necesitaban ser corregidos con urgencia.

Suspiró, su vida había tomado un curso que jamás imaginó.

_**Continuará… **_

_**No pediré disculpas por la extremadamente larga tardanza, mi vida es ahora, mucho más complicada de lo que era antes, mis responsabilidades son mayores, y claro, el hecho de que mi computador muriese y tuviese que comprar uno nuevo es más que prueba suficiente de que tanto ha pasado luego de tanto tiempo. **_

_**Ahora, con la historia, los Ninja tendían a ser instruidos en el arte del asesinato a muy temprana edad, era común que se le diera a un niño una mascota, a la cual tendría que cuidar, alimentar, y hacerse cargo, pero por lo general al momento de probarse, se le pedía estrangular dicho animal con tal de romperlo emocionalmente y moldearlo en lo que era un Shinobi. **_

_**En otras oportunidades, se les asignaba una pareja, un chico o chica con el que crecían en la "academia" y al momento de graduarse, se les pedía que se matasen entre ellos, ya que solo uno de ellos podía salir con vida de tal encuentro. **_

_**Los ninjas no son tan "bonitos" como Kishimoto ha intentado plasmarlos, de hecho, de Ninjas no tienen nada, su diseño primario está basado en el uniforme Estadounidense, el cual atraía enormemente a Kishimoto, su estructura social, política y militar están basadas explícitamente en tal sistema. (Armada estado unidense en Japón.)**_

_**El ninja no tenía honor, trabaja en las sombras, asesinaba a quienes se opusieran al clan y claro, no vestían de naranja. **_

_**Los Ninjas en Naruto son más Samurái Jugando a ser Ninjas, ya que mucho de los códigos que discuten allí, están basados en el código Samurái. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**H**inata suspiró, contenta de cómo el ejercicio estaba progresando, quizás ahora no estaba en posesión del Byakugan pero aún podía sentir (quizás ahora mejor que antes,) el flujo de su propia energía surcar por su cuerpo, un logro que solo ha conseguido gracias a interminables horas de entrenamiento impuestas en ella por sus distintos maestros.

Aspiró, canalizando esa energía en conjunto a su inhalación con tal de seguir mejorando su manipulación para un uso más controlado, toda su vida cambio el día en que fue vendida al clan Uzumaki, e incluso se atrevería a decir que tomó un curso diferente en el momento en que aceptó las palabras del rubio. Naruto el civil era pragmático, sencillo y serio, sus comentarios carecían de emoción alguna a menos que fueran parte de un acto y toda palabra que ha surgido de su boca ha sido hasta ahora una ayuda inconmensurable para poder superar lo que le ha ocurrido ahora que era una herramienta de la casa Uzumaki. (Aunque ella legalmente le pertenecía a él, por ende era parte de la casa Namikaze)

Exhaló, recordando la gran discusión que tuvo con Sakura el primer día en que su equipo se encontró con el chico, no fue nada agradable tener que escuchar la ira y decepción en la chica por haber participado en semejante acto, mucho menos verla tan horrorizada por haberle hecho creer que había sido asesinada ante sus ojos.

Pero era algo necesario ahora lo podía ver, necesitaban romper esa inocencia aún latente en ellos, separarlos del resto de la sociedad, ya no eran civiles, eran soldados, y como soldados necesitaban ser ajustados a la dura realidad que les esperaba, el enemigo no titubearía en lastimarles solo por ser jóvenes, la duda era letal en el campo de batalla, y congelarse o dejarse dominar por los sentimientos en auge como lo hicieron tanto Sakura como Shino es algo que podría costarles la vida.

La misma Kurenai fue quien les informó de ello, y por semanas procedió a probarles bajo distintas condiciones con tal de lograr que todo sentimiento de duda de ellos fuese expurgado, de conseguir un tiempo de reacción apropiado y un trabajo en equipo impecable, y el hecho de que fuera el mismo rubio quien les emboscara de tantas maneras posibles en tan distintas oportunidades y formas lo que lentamente los encaminó. Kurenai por su parte, trataba las heridas, les enseñaba donde fallaron y les ayudaba a corregir sus errores, lentamente recordándoles que si bien un soldado era un ser humano acondicionado para ciertas acciones, aún seguían siendo seres racionales capaces de diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, que cómo cualquier otra persona podían cometer errores, enamorarse y poseer una vida.

Fueron meses difíciles, pero su transgresión fue olvidada y una sana amistad floreció de ello, Shino era silencioso, pero cuando su voz se alzaba era escuchado y tomado muy en serio, sin saberlo se convirtió en el líder del equipo gracias a que sus capacidades para planear y administrar sus Kikaichu le permitían guiarles de manera firme y eficaz, la multitud de ocasiones en que capturaron a Tora fue más que prueba suficiente.

Sakura por otra parte se estaba convirtiendo en el as del equipo, su control sobre su Chakra era excelso a pesar de sus bajas cantidades, por lo que fue forzada a tomar entrenamiento hasta que estas crecieran a un nivel aceptable como para practicar el difícil arte del Genjutsu, no obstante Kurenai supo aprovechar la oportunidad y estaba instruyendo a la chica para practicar medicina, arte que parecía caerle como anillo al dedo.

Su conocimiento de la anatomía en conjunción con el uso del Genjutsu le ha hecho un oponente de cuidado, pronto llamando la atención de algunos especialistas en el arte, Sakura era rápida, lista y eficiente cuando quería serlo, su uso constante y variado del mismo está labrando una buena reputación.

El hecho de que poco a poco comenzare a dominar el uso del Chakra para aumentar el daño físico que su cuerpo pudiese ocasionar era algo que muchos notaron, la chica era buena, pero hasta ahora no estaba tan siquiera cerca al prodigio que fue Tsunade a esa edad, sin embargo que la chica emulase poco a poco sus pasos era algo encomiable para muchos.

Ella por su parte, pudo ver que estaba siendo entrenada para ser letal en todo sentido, Ayame le entrenaba mentalmente, reparando el daño que su familia había ocasionado, Kasumi le entrenaba físicamente preparándola para los riesgos por venir, Megumi le instruía en seducción algo que francamente ninguna de las dos creía estaría empleando muy pronto, y las gemelas eran excelentes compañeras de entrenamiento, solo divertidas cuando no eras su objetivo a demoler claro está.

Abrió los ojos y al frente suyo se encontraba un Ninjato, una espada corta preferida por los ANBU, muy útil con la defensa; área que hasta ahora han estado ayudándole a desarrollar, cuando su nivel fuese lo suficientemente aceptado se le enseñaría métodos más agresivos con una espada más adecuada.

Ella por su parte ya tenía una idea de qué deseaba desarrollar, al principio no pudo creer lo que estaba pensando, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que su antiguo yo estaba siendo rápidamente sepultado bajo una nueva Hinata, una que francamente comenzaba a agradarle mucho, y si bien extrañaba el nivel de privacidad con el que antes contaba, el hecho de que ahora era considerada digna de participar en los exámenes Chuunin por venir inflaba su anteriormente inexistente ego.

No obstante no todo ha sido flores y arcoíris, en los pocos encuentros que ha tenido con Neji ha podido ver que algo había cambiado en él, cómo si algo en particular cimentara aún más firmemente su visión del mundo, quizás el hecho de que ella fuese vendida no fue algo que el tomara para bien, y si las chicas le han dicho algo es que el joven Hyūga estaba ahora incluso más convencido que antes sobre el destino predeterminado e irrevocable para cada quien. Ella en lo personal no deseaba pensar en ello, su destino ciertamente no era el ser una esclava de otro clan, cierto, pensaba que sería sellada pero no en esta forma, ni mucho menos esperaba crecer tanto como ser humano como Kunoichi bajo la tutela de dichos compradores.

Pero si algo compartía con su primo era el desdén por la casa primaria, en especial por su padre y más para su horrorizada sorpresa, para con su hermana.

Rápidamente pudo ver que uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba tan enfocada en crear su propio estilo en la espada era porque deseaba destruir el Jyuken y por consecuencia a su antiguo clan, hacerles notar el grave error que cometieron al deshacerse de ella como un trapo usado.

Lamentar el hecho de que jamás le dieron una oportunidad, ni como miembro del clan o como familia.

El reglazo que impactó en su hombro le indicó que Ayame captó su cambio en el flujo de su Chakra y estado mental, por lo que rápidamente los corrigió para que regresaran a su calma anterior consiguiendo sin necesidad de ver una afirmación por parte de la chica.

"Bien, muy bien Hinata, estas mejorando mucho en controlar tus emociones, de hecho estás recuperando el control sobre ellas mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, estoy orgullosa por ti, eres una gran alumna." Comentó la del cabello púrpura logrando un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en la adolescente de blanco cabello, ganándose sin saberlo a una devota amiga en el proceso.

**XxX**

"**K**urenai-sensei, necesito algo de ayuda con esta técnica," Preguntó Sakura mientras luchaba a duras penas de mantener el brillo en sus manos, la aludida alzó una ceja en curiosidad y sorpresa, no era normal que la chica mostrara semejante progreso en algo tan delicado como la medicina ninja. "Sakura, aún eres demasiado joven e inexperimentada para realizar un escaneo con tu Chakra…"

"Pero," intentó protestar solo para frenar en seco ante la mirada firme de la de ojos escarlata, "Sin peros, podrías poner la vida de tu paciente en riesgo si no concentras y manipulas bien tu Chakra, después de todo estás insertando un cuerpo ajeno en otro, tu control aún no es el necesario para siquiera intentar la técnica, sin embargo alabo tu progreso, pero por el bien de ambas te pido que ceses de ansiar algo que está aún fuera de tu control, no puedes intentar correr cuando solo has aprendido a gatear."

Sakura frunció el ceño aún no acostumbrada a ser sermoneada por la mujer, pero nadie parecía comprender su necesidad por aprender las técnicas más avanzadas, jamás podría liberar a Hinata con movimientos para principiantes, necesitaba lo más que podía para poder lidiar con _él_.

Desgraciadamente la morena parecía poder leer como el cristal sus intenciones, "Sakura no me obligues a tomar medidas en tu contra, al principio lo pasé por alto, pero tu obsesión con Soujiro me comienza a inquietar, no es saludable, y si intentas algo él no dudara en acabar contigo."

"¿Entonces está bien para cualquier hombre el tomar como esclava a toda mujer solo porque le plazca? Debo aceptar que algún día un Jounin puede entrar en mi casa y tomarme como suya si así lo place solo porque proviene de un clan importante para la aldea. No sé que sucede con ustedes, al principio pensé que contaba con su apoyo Sensei, pero puedo ver que se ha acostumbrado a la idea de que Hinata ES una pertenencia de ese imbécil. Yo por mi parte me niego a admitirlo, como mujer y como su amiga, aún cuando ella no quiera lograré su libertad por que…" Sus palabras murieron en su garganta tan pronto una mano se aferró a ella impidiéndole modular cualquier sonido que no fuese un gemido.

Sakura observaba sorprendida y atemorizada a la mujer que lentamente parecía empeñada en romperle el cuello o asfixiarle, Kurenai jamás se ha mostrado agresiva o fuera de control, siendo hasta ahora quien les ha enseñado cuando el rubio no ha podido, sobre el control y los méritos del mismo, su rostro que anteriormente envidiaba por su belleza ahora parecía frio y carente de expresión alguna, simplemente sorprendida por la faceta profesional de la mujer.

"Déjame aclararte algo, Genin…"

"Soujiro, déjala ir," La del cabello rosado no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa ante la doble de Kurenai que había aparecido a las espaldas de la mujer que ahora sostenía su tráquea con menos fuerza que antes, al menos eso pensó hasta que la mujer que le sostenía deshizo su Henge para tomar la forma del despreciable rubio, de inmediato intentó luchar para cuando su agarre sobre su cuello se intensifico ante dicho esfuerzo.

Sus ojos fríos como el hielo de invierno le observaron fijos y calculadores, como si estuviera conjeturando los pros y contras de eliminarle aquí y ahora, "Soujiro." La voz firme de Kurenai no se hacía repetir una vez más logrando despertar al chico de su trance. "Tanto potencial, desperdiciado en alguien que no tiene la claridad suficiente para ver las cosas como son, que desperdicio."

Y sin decir más, le soltó con un ligero empujón haciéndole tropezar, Sakura tosió varias veces tocándose la garganta en un intento por absorber más oxigeno del que podía, "Desde ahora me niego a entrenar este Genin, no veo la necesidad de prepararle si su estupidez terminará matándola o afectando a otros, en especial a Hinata, pero que quede por sentado, en el momento en que Sakura intente hurgar el sello de mi sirviente con sus conocimientos médicos, su cabeza rodará por los suelos." Dicho esto se marchó en una nube de humo y hojas dejando a una colérica adolescente en compañía de una agotada Jounin.

"¿Cómo se atreve ese bastardo a hacerme esto? ¿Y cómo supo que pensaba escanear el sello en Hinata? ¿Acaso está espiándome? Que ahora seré yo quien porte un sello en la frente con tal de llamarlo 'amo' como si fuera un perro."

"Sakura ya basta, todos, incluso el Hokage están al tanto de cuales son tus intenciones para con Hinata, en tu inexperiencia y desesperación por ayudarla solo complicas más su vida." Agregó Kurenai masajeando su sien al ver que la chica no creía ni una sola de sus palabras.

"¿Entonces qué? Debo aceptar que Hinata es un objeto y no una persona, la aldea solía ser mucho mejor antes de que ese clan llegara aquí, todo esto es culpa de ellos."

La Jounin suspiró, "Cree lo que quieras, pero si vuelves a desobedecer una orden por parte suya o mía, serás retirada del equipo y reasignada a otra unidad, en cuyo caso de seguir reincidiendo serás completamente destituida de tu cargo de Genin de por vida." Dicho esto la morena empezó a retirarse cuando las palabras de la chica le frenaron en seco. "Solía admirarle Sensei,"

"Tal vez no acepte sus métodos, pero sus palabras tienen un dejo de verdad Sakura, estas intentando caminar por una senda peligrosa, una que posee consecuencias y peligros escondidos a los que no estas preparada para enfrentar, pero déjame aclararte un poco cómo es la vida que has optado por carrera, Hinata era una debilidad para el clan al que pertenecía, una humillación, un error que debía ser pugnado lo más pronto posible con tal de salvaguardar prestigio y estabilidad política, no es de mi agrado, pero lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue el ser adoptada bajo el yugo de otro clan donde pueda ser guiada a convertirse en lo que su familia jamás le permitió, sin embargo eso no implica que está segura del todo aún es un cabo suelto que los Hyūga deben solucionar, Hiashi podrá ser un bastardo, pero vender a su hija en ese momento fue quizás lo único que pudo hacer para salvarle de las políticas del clan,"

Dicho esto la mujer volteó ligeramente el rostro, mirándole de reojo, "¿Pero por cuanto tiempo el consejo de ancianos permitirá que ese cabo suelto siga representando mala publicidad para el clan? No Sakura, la respuesta siempre ha estado frente a tus ojos y te has negado a verla, en el momento en que Hinata cometa su primer error, podría ser el último."

Sin decir más, al igual que el Tokubetsu Jounin hizo anteriormente, ella desapareció por medio del shunshin dejando a una joven Genin consumida por sus pensamientos a sabiendas de que la decisión que surja podría forjar o destruir su carrera.

Ahora todo dependía de Sakura.

**XxX**

"**E**starás en la residencia todo el tiempo posible, tienes prohibido salir de las instalaciones y Ayame se encargará de que cumplas las reglas a la perfección, espero ver un progreso significante en tu entrenamiento con el Ninjato para cuando regrese," Agregó el rubio de forma firme y definitiva.

"Pero amo-" Intentó responder Hinata,

"No aceptaré un NO como respuesta, eso fue una ORDEN sirviente, obedecerás al punto y sin fallas, incluso la más mínima muestra de desobediencia será penalizada como Ayame y las chicas lo consideren pertinente. Has progresado mucho en todo este tiempo pero aún no es suficiente."

"Entiendo amo," comentó la chica a pesar de que su rostro claramente expresaba cuan falso era ese estatuto. Él no le tomó importancia, ella no necesitaba saber por ahora que su cabeza tenía un precio aún cuando lo sospechara. "Estaré fuera junto con Itachi-Taicho y su equipo salvaguardando a un cliente que requiere los servicios de la aldea, me hubiera negado pero es mi turno con ellos y no puedo ignorar esta prueba que el Hokage ha impuesto sobre mí, espero progresos de tu parte sirviente,"

Y sin decir no más emprendió su camino rumbo a la puerta de la aldea con tal de partir rumbo al país de las olas, ninguno de los dos sabiendo lo que le esperaba al rubio.

_**Continuará**_

_**Este capítulo si bien corto, ha tardado más por un simple motivo, o mejor dicho, un gran número de ellos, el más apremiante es que Naruto ya no me llama tanto la atención cómo llegó a hacerlo hace algunos años y con cada actualización del manga, dicha desilusión no hacía más que incrementarse más y más. **_

_**Sin embargo el Fanón de Naruto por otra parte aún ofrece un sin número de oportunidades que han mantenido el interés vivo, si bien apenas, otro motivo por el que no actualice es que este capítulo en particular no deseaba ser escrito, y ha sido hasta ahora el más arduo hasta ahora, siendo re-escrito al menos unas dieciocho veces antes de llegar a este punto. Con suerte esto mantendrá a mi musa satisfecha como para poder actualizar mis otras historias, incluyendo esa que estoy publicando en ingles con tal de mejorar el mismo. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que estoy ayudando a un amigo a escribir su propia historia al pre-leer el producto final, si bien mi influencia es obvia, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a WeiBwolf y su historia "To Melt a frozen heart," creo es su nombre si mal no me equivoco, algunos elementos de mis viejas historias (incluso algunas no publicadas aquí,) están presentes pero más que nada es un punto de vista mucho más fresco y quizás romántico que el mío propio. **_


End file.
